


Rendezvous

by kuntze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntze/pseuds/kuntze
Summary: AU：Anakin没有投黑暗面，杀了ppt失踪。Windu还是死了。Padme还是死了。66号令还在。共和国还在。绝地还在，但过得很惨。





	1. Chapter 1

Han Solo是个单身汉。

人如其名。虽然Han这个名字是孤儿院发的，但姓氏Solo是他自己选的，取其自逍遥一身随风逐浪片叶不沾的宇宙浪荡子装逼精神。Han Solo擅长装逼并长得很帅，他是个单身汉，但他不缺妹子——以及汉子——有些只与他短暂“ 交流”；有些在茫茫银河中数度交集，但不知道是否还能活着再见；有些与他维持得稍久，最长大概能到两个月吧，然后Han就像被什么东西咬到屁股一样一溜烟逃走，或者对方迫不及待地把他踢下床。他生命中从未出现过的是一段稳定的，长期的关系，换而言之，是一个能称作“伴侣”的人。

先说清楚，他和Chewie之间是纯洁的友谊。

客观而言要他维持一段长期关系是不可能的，考虑到他的背景，他的职业，挂在他人头下面的悬赏金额，之类之类。故Han可以冠冕堂皇地说，他无能为力。

这句话还是很能骗倒一些小姑娘小伙子什么的，尤其是那些看多了垃圾文学整天梦想着闯入一段刻骨铭心虐恋的年轻人，所以这招在首都圈格外奏效。当时Han对Leia就用的是这一招，但不知怎的，Han从一开始就知道这一招对Leia没用，她年轻但坚毅，她的眼睛里闪烁的不是憧憬而是玩味，她听着Han吹嘘自己如何把Kessel Run的路径缩短到了12个秒差距之内，还残留着最后一点婴儿肥的脸上带着笑，好像Han讲的是个她在别的地方听过的笑话。

Han差不多确定自己没戏了。老实说，他也不是真的想要跟Leia怎么样才搭讪她的。他刚刚跑完一个大单，又跟抠门的货主讨价还价了老半天，那Twi'lek还威胁要把他的信息捅给赏金猎人，最终成功地少付了他两百个信用点。总之，那时Han疲惫至极，又损失了一笔小钱，与其说他是在勾搭美人找乐子，不如说是头脑懒得运转，放任身体依习惯而动。

Leia微微侧过头，美丽的眼睛扫过Han的脸。她不像大多数生活在共和国中心的少女那样，为了追求时髦把头发做成夸张的形状，而是编成辫子固定在脑后，简洁而高雅。她的生活一定离我很遥远，Han想，离走私，犯罪，在宇宙间飘来飘去运输船，卸货仓里永远弥漫着不知几时什么东西留下的味道，超空间跳跃时划过视网膜的蓝色光束异常耀眼，仿佛要将人吞没。

少女的声音将走私犯Han和高贵美丽的她联系起来：“如果你真有你自己标榜的那么热爱冒险，想不想尝试一点新鲜事物？”

Han疲惫的大脑被这句话唤醒了，他警惕起来：“就算我是个走私犯，也没傻到去碰那玩意。”

Leia似乎是翻了个白眼，但Han只能看出她笑了：“放心，我也没那么傻。说简单点，我想找个伴。”

Han正准备答应，Leia先他一步截住了他的话：“不是一时的玩伴，也不是固定伴侣，我需要一个 和我保持关系但又不会过分干涉我个人行为的人。当然，这种关系是双向的。”

Han挑起眉：“说得更详细一点就是？”

Leia：“我是你的对象，你是我的对象，我们的关系是交往中，对彼此忠诚，但仅限于能够见面的时候。一旦你离开首都圈，你可以尽情猎艳，我也可以睡我想睡的人。”

Han觉得很荒谬，但他的内心深处又有一小部分觉得这个提议听起来很不错。他压抑着自己的声音，摆出经验丰富的走私犯之容：“嘿，小姑娘，我不知道你打的是什么主意，我可没空陪你玩游戏。”

Leia一只手按在桌子上，手指敲了敲桌沿，眼神丝毫没有动摇：“就是邀请一下，当然你可以拒绝。”

这个女孩——很会谈生意。Han开始对她感兴趣了。他说：“要不你再试试？”

“你不像是个满足于试的人。”Leia随口调戏了他一句，而这竟丝毫无损她的高雅。

“我大半辈子都在犯罪，小可爱。要是不把每个邀请都仔细掂量过，我就没可能活着坐在这了。”

“邀请你当我的伴侣能给你带来什么危险？”

Han自己都觉得她说得有道理。在首都圈停留期间——他最长也没在这待超过一礼拜——固定只和一个人上床能有什么危险呢？

“不好说啊。不如你先告诉我，为什么一个像你这样的甜心要找上我这样的人呢？追你的人得绕Manarai三圈吧。”

“你不常待在首都圈。你长得挺不错的。”

“别避重就轻。”

“我想气气我爸。”

这就是Han想要的答案，但他却没有寻到了真相的得意，也许是因为Leia没有表现出被问住的窘迫。Han隐约觉得还有什么些事情他应该要知道但他现在还不知道。他太累了。Leia没有给他思考的机会。

“等你休息好了再谈吧。明天晚上八点，这里见。”

她说完，转过身去。剪裁利落的短外套和长裤让她的背影看起来几乎就是个稍微矮了点的男孩子，Han这才发现自己还盯着离开的女孩看个不停。

他叫来侍者结账，却被告知已经付过了。

这都什么鬼啊？


	2. Chapter 2

“我不喜欢别人帮我付账。”Han摆出严肃脸，但他清楚自己有点严肃得不伦不类，究其原因，得怪到Chewie头上。

Leia用眼神拂了下他的肩膀。她的目光就仿佛有重量似的。这是不是她高贵血统里流淌的超能力什么的？

“放轻松点，硬汉。”她没有叫喝的，带着Han离开酒吧，走进一栋似乎是旅店的建筑物。建筑物的内部装潢并不奢华或过分典雅，看起来很有品味——看起来Han负担不起。

他不缺钱，但是也不热衷于把钱花在享受上，通常旅店只要舒适就可以了，有时候甚至在登岸期间他还回去睡舱室呢。再说了，他也并不富有。就像被诅咒了一样，永远从这边赚进一些，就要从另一边失掉一些。他赢来了千年隼，接着就欠了Hutt一大笔债。Han Solo似乎命中注定是个无法拥有太多的人。

“这地方让我不爽。”

“忍忍吧。”Leia说着，熟练地按下密码和指纹，门板无声滑开。“这间房长期在我名下。如果 你接受邀请，以后我们会常常在这里见面。”

她说得就像Han已经答应了一样。

她说得可能是对的。

房间本身并没有任何特异之处，散发着一股刻意制造出来的随意，每一处都仿佛写着“宾至如归”，让Han更加不爽。

唯二破坏这完美假象的是两个并排站立的机器人。好吧也许只有其中一个机器人，另一个可能是垃圾桶。

Han站在门口，Leia则脱掉了外套，挂在一边的衣架上。她上半身的轮廓显露出来，很棒，近乎完美，像一匹鹿，灵巧而优雅的颈子。Han有点想看看她垂下头颅，用嘴唇摩擦自己身体的样子。

那嘴唇现在正弯出弧度。Leia饶有兴致地打量着他，她坐在床上，两手交叉着搁在腿间。

“有一些信息我必须先知会你，这样才公平。”她道，“我的母亲是Alderaan的Breha Organa女王，我的父亲是前参议员Bail Organa，他的继任者是我，Leia Organa。”

Han看着她：“你是共和国参议员。”

他的内心还挺平静的。

Leia点头：“是的，史上最年轻的参议员。”

“酷。”

Han耸耸肩。他不知道还有什么可说的。

随即他想到了。“所以你是个政治人物，Alderaan，还是个挺有地位的政治人物。咱们交交心， 该不会我前脚拒绝你，后脚门后面就跳出来二十个暴风兵把我崩了吧？”

Leia俯下身，手肘撑在大腿上，托着脸颊。她的胸部自然地下垂。她没有穿内衣。

“二十个暴风兵就能解决你？”

“真有暴风兵？”

Han的口吻里带着打趣的意味，而Leia也成功地被他逗乐了，笑出声来，胸脯起伏着。“没有。”她摇着头，“你们走私犯脑洞总这么大吗？”

“特别帅又特别有才华的那些才具有这项特质。”han挑着眉道。

Leia说：“我只是希望你清楚自己处于怎样的局面之中。就像我之前说的，你可以拒绝。”

Han说：“你说你这么做是为了气你父亲。你父亲对你不好吗？”

“如果这个问题越界了那么我表示歉意，你不必回答。”他随即补充道。

Leia的反应是抿住了嘴唇，她的眉毛拧在了一起：“不，我不能……我的父亲是个优秀的人，也尽 他最大的可能给予我关爱，我非常爱他并且尊敬他。但是……我不想谈这件事。”

一丝棕发从编好的发辫中松脱出来，垂在她秀气的脸颊边。

“行，那我们就不谈这件事。但我得表明我的立场：我的确对你感兴趣，也觉得这个提议不错， 但是我不想成为一个叛逆期小女孩用来发泄对自己老爸不满的工具，更不想因为这种破事卷进掺和了共和国参议院的麻烦里去，我说得够明白了吗？”

“清楚又明白。”Leia点点头。她已经解开了辫子，如瀑长发垂落下来，手指插在其间，顺着发丝一点点整理着。“关于这一点，我向你做出保证，我与我的……相关者，之间的关系，无论发生 何种变化，都不会对你产生影响。你可以将此视作共和国参议员的保证。”

“至于‘成为叛逆期小女孩用来发泄对自己老爸不满的工具’，我必须说明，这只是其中一部分原因。在可预见的未来几年中我将投身政治，无法将精力过多地投入在浪漫关系上。而我也无法在我的交际圈内找到一位愿意与我维持此种关系的对象，如你所见，我是一名政客，同时是个女人。大多数时候，共和国并不如它所宣称的那般开明。”

她像是想到了什么，眉目间带上些许苦涩。但很快她便自己将这些许苦涩抹去了，露出微笑：“ 再者，你确实比我认识的绝大多数人都要来得英俊迷人。”

她的棕发散落在肩上，随着她细微的动作晃动着，在灯光下闪烁。优美而瘦削的肩连接着胸脯和长颈，往下是挺直的背脊及交叠在一起的双腿。尽管她的姿势是放松的，但她的仪态，她的动作，她的语气，她的眼神她的表情，都让Han恍然觉得她并不是在和一个走私犯讨论彼此是否展开一段基于性交的半开放关系，而是在讨论什么庄重又严肃的事，能够影响整个银河，而不是仅仅一个小小走私犯的事。这种感觉，Han想，比共和国参议员这头衔更早地深植在她的身体中。

而他觉得她迷人极了。

以前没发现自己有这癖好是吧。Han在心里暗骂道。

声音不自觉地从他双唇间流泻出去：“你就不怕我把共和国参议员的花边轶事卖给媒体，大赚一笔？”

“到时候暴风兵不就派上用场了？”Leia眨眨眼，“我知道你不会那么做的。”

好吧，他还真不会。就像他当初没有用爆能枪射击一名Wookie一样。这小丫头看透他了吗？去她的共和国参议员。

“成。那不怎么尊贵的殿下您要如何保证你说的都是真的呢？特别是不会对我产生影响的那个部分。”

Han一屁股做到Leia身边的床垫上。软硬恰到好处，令人发毛。

“我无法保证。”Leia说，“或许你可以把对我身份的所知视作一种筹码，但我更希望得到的是你的信任。”

信任是Han Solo所持不多，难以分享的东西。

“你是在要我赌。我能得到什么？”

“和我一样。一名伴侣。一段关系。一名不会对你产生过度期待的伴侣，一段不以束缚为前提的 关系。”

对象是Leia。

Han知道自己已经输了。

“也许确实值得一试。”他慢慢靠向Leia，他的手抚上了Leia的脸颊，小巧，精致，轮廓分明。

美丽的眼睛看着他：“要么做，要么不做，没有试。”

Han犹豫了。

他非常清楚这可能是他所能得到的最接近伴侣的人了。他连自己明天会出现在什么地方都不知道，而Leia会一直在这里，不是说她不会离开Coruscant，她是坚定的，不会移动的，无论Han多么荒唐浪荡，她都不会因此动摇。只要Han愿意，他永远可以回到Leia身边，而他的离去，正如Leia自己所说的，并不会损及他们的关系。

如此美丽的人，向他发出邀请。

Han却在犹豫。

他从来没有，或者说，从来没有想到过，要去经营一段关系。他的对象也没有，他们都太过清楚Han是个什么样的人，默认Han缺乏这种能力，也缺乏这种渴求。而现在一段关系就摆在他的面前，虽然，是非常规的，也不需要他为此做出任何改变。但是Han从未经历过这种事，如果，就算和Leia说的一样，这是段松散但稳定的关系，如果他搞砸了呢？

如此美丽的人，如果他伤害了她呢？

Leia等待了片刻，发现Han不再靠近。她调整了坐姿。“如果你不能决定要不要靠近的话，那你现在应该决定要不要逃走。”

Han无法动弹。然后Leia倾过身来，吻住了他的嘴唇。


	3. Chapter 3

“你几岁了？”Han从侧面看着女孩的脸，问道。

她的手臂搭在Han的前胸上，头歪过来贴着他的手臂，还有点圆润的脸颊在他的皮肤上挤成一团。她的棕发铺开在床上，像一团徐徐扩张着的星云，螺旋臂弯曲抖动着，核心是她，她美丽的眼睛，也看着Han。

“你很在意吗？”她眨着眼，“我出生的那年克隆战争正好结束。”

“那是……十九年前。”Han觉得自己的胃下沉了。

“二十年。”她纠正道，“我也马上就要二十了。”

马上，就是还没有。Han不是很确定自己具体的出生日期，但他起码比这女孩大上九岁，甚至十岁。

Leia挑起眉毛：“怎么，伤害到你了？”

“我以为你的是个参议员。我知道你是最年轻的参议员……你比你看起来的样子还要年轻。”Han摸了摸她的头发，“无意冒犯。“

事实上，Leia现在看起来很符合她的年纪，像个小巧的精灵一样，赤裸的胴体依偎在他怀中。

“我猜你比你看起来的样子还要老？无意冒犯。”Leia凑近了些，半趴在他身上，眼睛朝上看着他：“年龄对你来说很重要吗？”

“我‘性’趣广泛。但怎么说，我比你大了得有十岁。”他搂住了Leia的肩。

“而你……”

而她什么呢？还是个孩子吗？就算没满二十，十九岁也已经是个成年人了，至少在首都圈内没有任何一条法律会追究他的责任。而且她还是个参议员，Han还满确定他们的年龄差距无法在这段关系中给他带来任何优势。

什么呢？也许是他，一个见多识广的走私犯，总是窥看着这个宇宙的另一面，那里面有些比坟墓还古老却依然存在着的东西，处子献祭，初夜权，雏妓，等等。

他当然不会把Nar Shaddaa酒吧里赤裸着上身跪在客人脚边的小男孩和Leia联系在一起，但是他总忍不住想，我像他这么大的时候……

他发现Leia正注视着他，她的眼睛里荡漾着近乎是喜爱的感情。

有那么一瞬间她看起来像要说些什么，而Han慌张地想要拦住她。但最终她什么都没有说。

那股奇特的感情从她的眼睛里消失了，又或者是被她掩藏起来了。她轻啄了下Han的下巴：“没关系。”

Han不想问她是什么“没关系”。

她坐起来，身躯灵巧地滑出被单，落到地上。她像匹在黑色森林里独行的鹿，又像个趁着夜色偷偷溜出来玩耍的仙女。她绕到床的这一侧，俯下身来吻Han：“我得走了。”

Han搂住她赤裸的身体，让她隔着被子坐在自己身上，细细地吻着她。

“我要迟到了。”她在轻吻中说。

“门禁？”

“是工作。”她带着佯装出来的恼怒说道，乳房垂在她的两臂之间，弧线光滑。

“免费传授你一点知识：参议员和走私犯一样，都是没有固定时间表的。”

Han支起身，欣赏着她着衣的样子。“那么走私犯我该如何和至高无上的您，怎么说，‘交往’呢？”

“我会把我的私人号码留在前台。离开之前你可以再考虑一下要不要接受我的提议。”Leia的脸上闪过一抹狡黠，“毕竟我们还没谈妥，对吧？”

这女孩真的是个政客。Han一边懊恼一边压抑着自己心底漫出来的愉悦。

“通讯器上见。”她挥挥手，消失在无声滑开的门的那一边。

Han喃喃着些自己都不知道是什么的句子。他翻出自己的通讯器，检查了一下。没有新讯息，没有不长眼的Hutt来烦他，Chewie则一如既往，对他登岸期间的行踪懒得过问。

他发了一条信息给Chewie，告诉他自己还全须全尾地活着，然后翻个身睡了过去。

再次醒来大约是三个小时之后。他从来就不需要睡太久。他再次检查通讯器，Chewie没有回复，Wookie不会像他一样半夜起来检查这小玩意。

他收拾好自己，包括冲了一个超级爽的澡，及保证没有遗留任何私人物品。他下到大厅。晨光在门外朦胧地漫开，前台后面坐着的人和他来时一样，是个面无表情到让人忍不住怀疑是机器人的女性Felucian。一副小小的圆眼镜不偏不倚架在她的鼻梁正中。直到Han向她搭话，她才稍微移动了一下，仿佛一座雕像活了起来。

“有人留了个号码给我。”他快活的走私犯腔调自动运作着，“一位美丽的女士。”

“待我为您查看。”她用干巴巴的声音说道，娇小的身躯以脊椎为轴整个转到另一侧，在泛着蓝光的屏幕上查看片刻，点了点头。身躯再次整个转向里侧，四根手指在桌面下操作，不一会取出样东西。

“来自Skywalker名下客房的托管物品，请查收。”

Skywalker？Han接过芯片，揣进兜里。也许是个假名吧。他相信Leia一定考虑得很周全。

转身离开前，他的走私犯脾性和些许不知名的轻飘飘的感觉让他回过头向Felucian道别：“再见，祝你愉快。”

芯片躺在他的裤兜里，随着他的动作晃动，传递着本应察觉不到的重量感。愉快的重量感。

Felucian丝毫不动：“十分感谢，也祝您愉快。期待您的再度光临。”


	4. Chapter 4

Han两天之后再度光临那个房间。“你不是我养在密室里的异国男宠，”Leia说，“你可以把这里当成我们的基地。”然后她提议两个人坐下来，讨论一下更详细的条件，但Han拒绝了。“我一辈子都在面临各种突发状况，等到问题发生了我们再决定怎么做吧。”他说。

他看得出来Leia并不认可他的态度，但是她表示同意。

他们没有……好吧，没在房间里干啥。他和Leia一起在城里逛了逛，本来他想带她去看看千年隼，但是一来他没有和Chewie打招呼（Wookie和他一样爱着他们的好姑娘，任何试图接近她的人都需要得到双方的批准），二来他觉得该把这件事作为惊喜。“留到更合适的时候。”他这么想。

和他们初遇那次比起来，这一次，约会，可说是相当纯情。Leia比他更熟悉Coruscant，但是她显然思念Alderaan更甚。Han回想自己的走私犯生涯，挑出一个误闯进宇宙蛞蝓巢穴的故事，稍加粉饰之后讲给她听，希望能逗她开心。

“我见过宇宙蛞蝓。”Leia如Han期望般绽开微笑。但他不知道有什么好笑的，遇见宇宙蛞蝓可不是什么美好的经历。

“当时我们被一队三联战机追击，且战且退，最后被迫逃入了小行星带。我们的2800平安通过，而后面跟着我们那队三联战机，这么说吧，一头撞到了蛞蝓的餐盘里。”

“等等，你用一架游艇跑赢了三联战机？不不不，为什么你会惹上三联战机，机器人工厂都炸了，贸易联盟早该成灰了吧？还有，什么时候Luxury系列也开始给配能跟三联战机对干的武器了？”

“我真的非常想回答你。”Leia的眼神里闪着狡黠的光。她是故意的。“但是我不能。”

“你这小脑袋里埋着多少见不得光的共和国之谜啊？”Han摸了摸她的头发。他比Leia高出整整一个头，女孩甚至要仰着脖子才能和他对视。他突然特别清晰地感受到，这女孩真的还不到二十岁。

“不在我的脑袋里，而是在我的血液里。”女孩骄傲地笑着，依然那么迷人。她踮起脚，抓着Han的肩在他脸颊上落下一吻：“抱歉，我得走了，今天有新提案。”

“作为参议员的非全天候男友，我对此表示完全理解。”Han抱住她，将她娇小的身躯完全包在怀中，“我也得走了，就今晚。我不常这么说，但这一次我真心实意，下次见。”

他觉得有人在看他们。没有镜头。目前还没有。

Leia回抱住他，低声道：“下次来时提前联络我，我会尽量把时间空出来的。还有，如果你还是 觉得拒绝的话……也记得联络我。”

“别想那么多。”Han吻了吻她的额头，然后放开她，任她去做对这个银河非常重要的事。

下一次见面的时候他才知道那个什么狗屁提案根本还没完成表决流程。

Leia对此大为光火，赤裸着身体在屋子里踱来踱去，用甚至超出了Han词汇量的脏话大骂那群只为了拖延而拖延的议员。这让Han小吃了一惊——不是针对议员拖延的部分——他是一个经验丰富的走私犯，造访过的星域比绝大多数人要多得多。他四肢俱全地活到了现在，依靠的是他在犯罪生涯中修炼出来的种种技能，其中一项就是多掌握几门外语。任何外来者对当地语言的了解都是从脏话开始的。

“就跟那个僵尸老爬虫Palpatine还活着一样，我们什么都干不了，哪怕是一点点改变，都不行！”

她紧绷着脸，偶尔停下来做个手势，棕色的长发随之晃动，像一张网子包裹着她的胴体。她任由自己的怒火在房间里四处蔓延，像岩浆流过地面，散发着炽热的气息和明亮的光芒，其中溅起火星，落到Han身上，令他觉得自己的女朋友真是非常非常性感。

他已经躺着欣赏了好一会了。很性感。但看起来Leia真的没有要停的意思。

“尊贵的殿下啊，沐浴于您的怒火中，不仅使我卑微的身躯战栗不已。愿您的怒火在这犯罪者的躯体上肆虐，而不是将您自身焚烧。”

Leia停下脚步。摆在那里的两个机器人不见了，她靠着那面墙壁，歪着头，长发如一匹缎子，沿着她的肩无声垂落。

她笑着，两只眼睛定定地望着Han，她的脸非常年轻，却又展现出与年龄不符的坚毅。她倚墙站立，仿若一尊神祇的雕塑。

“ 取悦我。”她命令道。

Han可以走过去吻她。本来他是打算这么做的，但他临时改变了主意。

“等我一会。”

他挤挤眼睛，然后套上衣服，溜出房间，过一会拎着一个盒子回来。

Leia冲他挑挑眉：“蓝奶冰激凌？”

Han也挑挑眉：“Arkanian甜奶冰激凌。”

Leia几乎是跳了过来，等她看见Han另外一只手上那一大瓶甜奶之后，她整张脸都亮了。

“我爱你。”

“我懂。”Han晃了晃手里的液体，把瓶子递给女孩。

Leia接过来，打开就喝了一大口。Han意识到这不是她第一次沾Arkanian甜奶酒。她熟悉这酒细腻甜蜜的味道，也不畏惧它的后劲。她的脸上浮现出满意的表情，打开盒子，取出一个冰激凌，一口咬掉上面还立着的尖，递给Han，然后自己拿了另一个。

Han本想把冰激凌放下。但是，管它的呢？他想，走私犯也会吃冰激凌，没什么大不了的。

他们一左一右坐在桌边，腿伸直搁在桌上，并排吃着冰激凌。Han突然问：“我这算不算教唆你犯罪？”

Leia想了想：“根据法律来说是的。不过有的时候我需要离经叛道一下。”

Han没有问她是哪些时候。如果立场反过来，他也不知道自己会不会期望Leia问他。

“谢谢你。”Leia凑过来，吻了他的脸颊，把冰激凌的味道抹在他的半边脸上。

然后他们互相把冰激凌抹在了对方身上的很多地方。还有Arkanian甜酒。对，还有Arkanian甜酒。

第三次造访Coruscant，Leia恰好有一个不能推脱的外交任务。“如果早一点知道你要来就好了。”在他们的时间唯一能够搭上的那个夜晚，Leia这样说道。

她看起来有些疲惫。她还没有换掉全部的正装，有繁复蕾丝和层层刺绣的裙摆坠在地上，遮住了她的腿和脚，看起来就好像布料把她给埋住了一样。

Han抓住她的手：“走，我带你看点好东西。”

他们靠着走私犯的经验和参议员的智慧成功甩掉了记者还有保镖。停机坪上永远有飞船起起落落，各色异星人川流不息，他们混在中间，成功摸到了目的地。千年隼在夜色里露出自己凹凸不平的轮廓，Han自豪地指向那里：“那就是她，我的好姑娘，在12个秒差距内……”

“跑完了Kessel Run，对吧？”Leia几乎翻了个白眼，“你是不是就这么一套词？”

Han笑了。他带着Leia绕着千年隼转了一圈，指着几处还没有来得及修复的损伤：“知道这是怎么得来的吗？”

Leia说：“还请不吝赐教。”

Han讲起一个关于他是如何惹上一整支Umbaran小队，又是如何被这个小队一路追赶直到千年隼带着他们逃进了超空间。其实这都是三年前的事了，跟在他后面的Umbaran也没有三十个之多。

“Umbaran战斗机，”他挥舞着双手，“一般飞船可跑不赢那鬼玩意！”

Leia凝神听着，点头表示同意：“确实。”

Han觉得她的语气听起来就像她也遇到过Umbaran战斗机似的。但Han不敢问她是不是真的遇到过Umbaran战斗机。

因为Leia一定会用那种高深莫测的表情说：“我真的很想告诉你。”

他准备再带她进入飞船看看。Chewie不在，可能是因为Han跟他说过要带自己的，呃，女朋友过来。Chewie大概是特意把飞船留给他们的。这就有点尴尬了。

Leia垂着手站在原地：“抱歉，我得走了。”

Han在黑乎乎的停机坪上，站在他亲爱的飞船前面，一时不知道该说些什么。

“你们走私犯通常是怎么和那些不知道能不能活着再见的人道别的？”她问道。

这句话里面也许包含着一些超出其本身含义的东西。但Han不知道怎么去面对这些东西，这对他来说太陌生了，这是不属于走私犯Han Solo的领域。

他只好耸了耸肩。

Leia冲他笑：“愿原力与你同在。”


	5. Chapter 5

第四次他没有遇到Leia。

第五次也没有。

他从来没有这么频繁地来到Coruscant过。他不是故意的。他只是刚好一直接到来往Coruscant的生意。Chewie会说他就是故意的。

第六次他得知Leia在那次外交任务中被绑架了。一整个外交队伍全被绑架了，犯人号称是贸易联盟的残党。

“我被严密监视了一段时间，当然名义是保护我。”Leia说道，她的脸色还有一些苍白，用化妆遮掩了过去。

第七次Han给Leia带了一支星花。但Leia不在。那支花三天后凋谢了。

第八次他带了一整束，Leia全插在了花瓶里，三天后又全扔了。

来来去去，停停走走。

就这样过了一年。直到一年之后，在又一次前往Coruscant的路上，Han才突然意识到，自己正想着Leia。

他想，不知道我的女孩是不是也在想着我呢？

他的女孩。是的，他的女孩，在这个银河的首都等着他。好吧，也不是老等着他。但他突然被那种感觉击中了，有一个人在等着自己，就好像有一颗钉子在地图上钉下了一个位置，不足以固定住什么，但意味着他有了这么一个地方，一根线把他跟那个地方联系在了一起。一个他曾经去过，正在前往，未来也依然会造访的地方。一个——

一个他可以回去的地方。

他被这一阵颤栗的感觉击中了。

他也不知道这种感觉是好还是不好。就像他第一次喝醉的时候一样（那还真是满多年以前了），得等到醒过来之后他才会意识到自己之前喝醉，而且他也完全搞不清楚喝醉的感觉到底是好还是不好。

他感受着这阵颤栗在他的血液里游走，在他的脊椎上滋滋作响。他转头看着Chewie，Wookiee不明所以地看回来，眼里依旧闪烁着温暖和信任。

他感到他的生活很美好。

他和Chewie道别，跳下飞船，走进旅店，来到那扇门前。

门在他碰到之前自己滑开了。

一张——金色的脸。

“请问我能为您提供任何服务吗？”金色的人型机器人语气恭敬又滑稽。Han注意那个矮个的机器人也在，正在人型机器人的背后滑来滑去，发出一连串哔哔声。

“安静点，Artoo，这位先生是公主殿下的客人。哦不，我又忘了该称呼殿下为参议员阁下。”

人型机器人又转向Han：“参议员阁下将于37分钟后到达。您是否需要稍作休息？又或者是，按照俗语所说，打个盹儿？”

“我就……”Han抬起了一只手，但是他也不知道自己到底要说什么。

“我待会再过来。”他最后这么决定，转身朝反方向走去。机器人在他身后问：“先生，如果参议员阁下提前到达，您是否需要我将您曾经造访的信息告知参议员阁下。”

Han头也不回地挥了挥手。就让那机器人自己去理解吧。

他度过了可能是这辈子第二长的37分钟。第一长发生在他还是个毛头小子的时候，与Hutt和一只Rancor有关。他比较倾向于不要回忆那段过去。

他再次回到旅店，迎接他的仍然是那个金色机器人。

“哦先生，感谢您的再次造访。我荣幸地知会您……”

“让他进来，Threepio。”Leia的声音从房间里传来。

Han跨进去，Leia正坐在床上，她梳着简单的发型，穿着一条不起眼的裙子。这不太像她平时的打扮，倒更像是在刻意扮装。那个小机器人在她脚边，圆滚滚的顶部挨着她的膝盖。

她看起来，Han不知道该怎么形容，那张他已然熟悉的脸上同时展露出伤痛、愤怒、忧愁与疲惫。她的一只手搁在小机器人的顶部，看向Han：“我们需要谈一谈。”

Han的身体里一个他从小就藏在那里的警报器开始发出疯狂的响声。

“我想我还是尽早告诉你比较好……”

警报器大叫着，令他的头隐隐作痛，像一只爪鸟正从后面啄他的脑袋。

“……我想暂时中止我们之间的这段关系。”

警报器发出一声尖叫，不再做声。

Han瞪着她。

他想要问为什么，但他知道Leia不会回答。这就是他们当初的约定。只要有一方希望能够停止这段关系，这段关系就结束了，这意味着双方都不会被束缚。这意味着在Leia明显遇到了难以解决的事，那个永远坚强，目光坚定的Leia，当她遇到了这样让她痛苦的不安的事的时候，她可以把Han一把推开。

而Han甚至没有任何立场反对。

“……你说暂时？”

“我不知道目前的状况什么时候才会……改变。抱歉。”

“那么你的意思就是希望我还是像条乖狗一样时不时跑到Coruscant来，等着你回心转意来临幸吗，公主殿下？”Han讥笑道，“我不吃这一套。抱歉。”

他转身离去，撞开金色机器人，冲出门口。他觉得自己很可笑。他觉得一切都很可笑。他不知道自己过去这一年到底在想什么。他甚至不知道自己现在在想什么。他觉得自己的胸口就要炸开了，因为他把一些可笑的东西放在了里面。他受够了。

一个东西重重地撞上了他的肩膀。

“嘿！”他和另一个声音同时叫道。

他侧过头，然而只能意识到那是一头金色的头发，还有一双蓝色的眼睛。金头发好像要说什么，一个毫无波澜的声音突兀地从走廊那头响起。

“Skywalker先生，您忘了您的密码芯片。”Felucian朝这里移动过来。

哈，一个Skywalker。

Skywalker？

他站在那里没动，Felucian将芯片交给金头发，又消失在了走廊的那一头。金头发看起来要对他说什么，但是看清他的表情又收住了口，朝他的身后，他来时的方向走去。

别回头。Han的脑海里回响着声音。别回头，就当这一切都没发生过。

别回头，走开，这样这一切都不存在了。你还是Han Solo。这一切都不存在。

他回头了。

房门开着，探出金色的脸和半圆形的轮廓，Leia从两个机器人中间穿过，抱住了那个小子。

金色头发，蓝色眼睛，皮肤以Coruscant标准而言稍稍发棕。

Han的脊椎一阵酥麻，如同一阵电流，直刺进了他的大脑里。

那个小子回抱住了Leia。他们脸贴着脸，相拥在一起。

太棒了。


	6. Chapter 6

回到停机坪的时候Han已经冷静下来了。

不仅如此，他还觉得自己的头脑格外清醒，而且精力充沛。那股原本在他的胸腔里像风暴一样搅着的热烫感变成了燃料在他的四肢里奔涌着，火辣辣的感觉炙烤着他的内脏，催促他去做点什么。

他想离开，有那么一小会，他只想跳上千年隼然后扳下推进器，让超空间跃迁的蓝光扯着他把带到什么遥远的地方。但是随后他又想到，为什么要走呢？又不是说他想要逃离什么东西。他的船还是空着的，来的时候就是，他总能在Coruscant找到几件好生意的——不然他到这里来干嘛呢？Coruscant遍地流淌着信用点，这就是吸引Han来这里的原因。不然还能有什么呢？

至于她祖上十八辈都尊贵的公主殿下，看起来Han已经把她给甩了。这种事经常发生，甩掉自己睡过的人，这基本上就是Han人生的一部分。

就是这么回事。没什么大不了的。

但Chewie开始用那种“想要我抱抱你吗？我真的好想抱抱你”的表情看着他，而Han也不得不承认自己还是有那种被背叛的感觉。她可以直说的。Han不由地想道。如果她早就决定要移情别恋，大可以不要做出一副想和他交心的样子来。当然Han并没有误会，他只是觉得他们不用对彼此演戏，那么久。

就是这样，这股在他体内盘桓不去的不爽感。就是这么回事。没什么大不了的。

Han不想再纠缠于自己的感觉。走私犯的感觉本来就没什么值得细细思索的。他活到如今，靠的可不是多愁善感。

他嘱咐Chewie进行必要的修理，自己重新回到城市里开始闲逛。此时正是Coruscant的黄昏，巨大的恒星从他的背后发出光芒，照拂着Coruscant。那些高塔投下被拉长了数倍的阴影，远处的椭圆形屋顶犹如一个被涂了油的大蛋壳。这座繁华的城市在夕阳下整个都金灿灿的，仿若真的被涂上了一层金子，那些金属构件，楼房上的玻璃，树木和喷泉，行人，全都泛动着金光，如同液态的黄金正在这个星球表面流淌。

连Han也是。流动的金色正把Han和这座城市化在一起。但Han动了，他从金光里拔起脚，走向埋没在阴影下的黑暗巷口。

他很快就找来一桩生意。是个累活，数次在核心区内的小型跃迁，只有到达之后才会接到下一个目的地的坐标。但Han接受了。他还是想赶快飞到别的地方去，不为什么特别的原因。他在首都圈待得太久了，这里不适合他。

他在舱室里窝了一晚。Chewie就睡在另一张床上。他一点都不加以掩饰地观察着Han的脸色，看起来随时准备趁他不备给他一个抱抱。

他翻了个身，用被子蒙住头，虽然这会让他看起来更像一个心碎的人。

第二天他们一起站在停机坪上等着雇主来交货。“我想，”Han突然说道，“也许这次我们可以 往外环那边飞，我们好久没有跑过长途的生意了。”

Wookiee什么都没说。他只是看着Han，脸上仍旧写着“好想抱抱你”，然后嚎叫了两声表示同意。

Han感到感激。

他们装上货，做了最后的检查，绕着轨道飞行一段，然后彻底甩开Coruscant奔进蓝光里。

Han本来以为那股不知名的东西会随着超空间跃迁而被甩在脑后，但显然没有，它还是牢牢地盘踞在Han的身体里，只是不再那么强烈了。

它会消失的，Han这样告诉自己。

他们绕了点路，在不同的航线间切来切去，最后终于来到了交货地点。很不幸交货地点在Corellia。Han现在最不想去的地方就是Corellia，但是他更不想留在Coruscant，所以他还是得去Corellia。

而且他别无选择。一趟长途旅程需要飞船维持在最好状态，他们的好姑娘得来出产地接受最好的照料，更别提还得准备好替换的零件，还有补给，可能的话最好还能接一单生意，毕竟外环的商机不是那么好找到。

Corellia和Han记忆中的一模一样。曾经Han以为这种萦绕在Corellia，尤其是Corellia太空港上的气息就是空气本身。那些嘈杂的声音，五彩斑斓的灯光，各色人群伴随着飞船起降在港口挤作一团，永远有犯罪在某地发生，永远有便衣的安全纠察官混在赏金猎人、走私犯、地下商人和黑帮的中间，永远有人流血，有人欢笑，有人怀揣着梦想，但是被这弥漫在每一个角落的气息吞没，变成它的一部分。

Han曾经如呼吸空气般呼吸过这种气息，它也因此渗入他的身体，变成了他的一部分。

但现在Han觉得自己快被这种气息搞窒息了。

Chewie十分体贴，把麻烦事全揽了，留给Han的都是不用出港口就能做完的活计。Han完成之后 一个人在港口里闲逛着。不是为了怀旧。他一点都不怀旧。他只是不想一个人待着，那个盘亘在他身体里的东西还存在着，尽管已经变稀薄了很多，但Han还是能感觉到。于是他下到了地面上，希望能借Corellia味把那种感觉盖住。

他绕到了修理商聚集的那一侧。在他的记忆中这里的生意大多数都是不合法的，只要你给钱，他们什么都敢给你安。

但是就和其他不合法的生意一样，这里永远不缺客人。一个Rodian就在他的不远处朝一个穿袍子的伙计吼着什么。

“Nvtuta！”Rodian甩着自己的鼻子，“除非你付钱！”

他对面的那个伙计也很激动。“可是我根本就没要你帮我修引擎！”

他的袍子明显是大了，下摆有一截拖到地上，肩膀处多出来很多布料，全部堆着，兜帽拉起来，把他整个头都包在了里面，从Han的角度看过去就像个特大号的Jawa。

“我只想换块充能板！”

很年轻。Han不禁想到。年轻到会被这种毫无技术含量的老招数蒙骗。那些急着探索银河的人啊，银河会给他们好好上一课的。

而且他真的很年轻。听声音就是。也许……就和Leia差不多。

他因为这个算不上久违的名字而呼出一口气。那个曾经滚烫的东西在他的胸口跳动了一下。

Rodian掌握着局面，一步步把那个年轻人引导到陷阱里。“你的引擎都快烂透了。”他故作夸张地摇摇头，“换充能板？没用。得全部翻修才行。”

年轻人没说，他嗫嚅了一下，头垂下来。

一缕金发随着他的动作从兜帽的边缘滑落出来。

Han发现自己正死死地盯着他看。

Rodian发出一个短促的鼻音，这在他们的语言里是表达不屑的意思。“我把你的引擎修好了，你 得付我钱。”

年轻人退缩了：“……可是我没钱。”

所以还是个小白脸哈？Han不禁乐了。他身体里的那个东西正在复苏，它在Han的皮肤下流动了起来，焚烧着，鼓动着。Han知道自己不该这么做，如果他的理智还在那它一定会告诉Han不要这么做。转身。离开。一切都结束了。但是他的理智已经因为那股滚烫的东西而噤声，而他迈开双腿，朝那个男孩的方向走过去。

他也许比Leia还年轻。不知为何Han这么想道。也许是因为他的个头。Rodian向他抛出了最后一个套子：“你可以拿船做抵押。”

男孩挥动手臂：“那我还要怎么飞？”

Rodian嗤笑一声。“飞？”他讽刺道，紫色的眼睛里全是讥诮的光在闪动，“你的船根本就是一堆烂铁，我肯收就是你的运气了，你还想飞？”

“我的船好着呢！”男孩大叫，“我驾着她从Coruscant一路飞过来的！”

他指着某一个方向。Han顺着他指的方向看过去。不得不说……他赞同Rodian的意见。那艘船的归宿要么是废品处理厂要么是博物馆，总之不该是太空。他都有点对男孩肃然起敬了，开着这艘船从Coruscant简直是一件壮举。

随后他从那艘G9上认出了一些熟悉的改装痕迹。Kessel Run，他想，香料船。所以Leia连在两个走私犯里都挑不出好的那个来是吧？

但是他不真觉得男孩是个走私犯。尽管只有短短的一瞥，他记住了那个男孩的脸。他没长着一张走私犯的脸。

也没长着一个走私犯的脑子。Rodian强硬地告诉他要么付钱要么滚。有那么一瞬间男孩退缩了，Han以为他要认输了，但是他又昂起头，他的一只手从Rodian的脸前面缓缓划过：“你会把引擎给我。”

Han要笑喷了。这孩子是怎么回事，以为自己是什么神棍兮兮的原力巫师吗？是不是要有原力小精灵凭空冒出来开始唱歌了？

Rodian显然也是这么觉得的。他发出比刚才更长的鼻音：“你在变戏法吗？听着，我脑子清醒着呢，要么你付信用点，要么我就叫人把你的船拖走。”

而Han抢在男孩开口之前走上前去，一把揽住了男孩的肩膀。

真矮。他想着。随后又想，嗯，还是有点力气。

男孩在他怀里挣扎着，兜帽掉了，头费力地扭向这个方向，警惕地看着Han。他的眼睛真的很蓝。

Han挂上个走私犯通用的笑容：“我的这位朋友给你找麻烦了吗？”随后又道：“关于那艘G9的引擎对吧？那是个老型号了，不容易啊。”

Rodian狐疑地打量着他，显然看出来Han比男孩更不好对付。但他仍说道：“没错，为了修 那个引擎我用掉了一个单位的Stygium水晶，而你的这位朋友却告诉我他不想付钱。”

Han挑挑眉，吹了声口哨。“哇哦，Stygium水晶，真是大手笔。一个单位的Stygium水晶做成隐形装置能配给战舰了吧？”他一副兴致勃勃的样子，“你把水晶用在引擎的什么地方了？我能看看吗？”

“那艘G9的引擎是改装过的。”Rodian推脱道，“原来就是个三级引擎，改装之后是好多啦， 但是零件很难找，好多地方都得用Stygium水晶来补。”

Han紧咬不放：“是吗？别说，其实我是本地人，小时候尽看着人家造船了，一直很有兴趣。我还从来没听说过谁把Stygium用在引擎里呢，我现在是非常的好奇啊。”

Rodian虚与委蛇着：“那个引擎很精细，经不住拆……”

“那有什么关系，”Han大大地笑开，“要是拆坏了我们付你双倍的钱就是了。”

Rodian没招了，他徒劳地挥着手。Han适时补了一句：“你看，拆引擎也挺麻烦的。要不，你把水晶取出来，引擎还给我们。放心，其他部分的修理费还是会付给你的。”

Rodian没怎么犹豫就接受了他的提议，Han一口定了个数目，侧过头看着男孩：“怎么样，这个数？”

男孩本来在认真听着他们的对话。不知什么时候开始他不再挣扎了，也不再用警惕的目光看着Han。他的注意力完全被对话吸引，蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，像盛着光的湖泊，睫毛一根根细密地排列，在湖泊上打下轻而浅的影。他的嘴唇微张，一种纯粹而明亮的好奇浮现在他脸上。

好吧，Han承认Leia的品味还是有其可取之处。

“小子？”Han晃了晃他，他们的皮肤隔着好几层布料贴在一起，发着热。

“啊？哦。嗯。就如我的朋友所说的这样。”他故作正经地回应Rodian。Han尽力不要笑出来。

Rodian要求先付钱，男孩拒绝了——还不算太傻。然后Rodian骂骂咧咧地去取引擎，留下男孩和Han一起站着。

“呃，我想我欠你一句谢谢。”男孩挣脱出他的臂膀，转过身，朝他伸出手。

“你是。”Han握住了他的手。

一股麻痒感从他和男孩握手的那条胳膊迅速蔓延向他全身，令他几乎不舒服得扭动了下。他想松开手，但是男孩没有松开。

“我见过你。”他亮亮的蓝眼睛打量着Han的脸，“在Coruscant，我想？”

“是吗？真巧啊。”Han打着哈哈，“其实我也认出你来了，在旅馆对吧？我们在Coruscant撞见了一次，又在这里碰头了，宇宙是多么奇妙啊！”

他的语速不正常地快，说话也很含混，但是成功地转移了男孩的注意力。

“对啊。”男孩笑了。他的嘴唇抿起来，嘴角有两个小小的窝。

“你是飞行员吗？”男孩问道。“你看起来像个飞行员。”他说。

Han点点头。某种意义上来说，“是的。”他说道。

男孩又笑了：“我很会辨认飞行员。”他有点得意。他得意的样子，Han不得不说，他的笑容——

“你不是飞行员吗？”Han赶紧接续话题，“你有自己的船不是吗？”

男孩迷茫地看着他，就那么一刹，他的嘴唇微张着，舌尖抵在牙齿的下方，Han不知道自己为什么会看向那里。然后他会过意来：“哦，你是说那艘G9，那不是我的……”

该不会是他偷来的吧。如果他的外表连Han都能欺骗，倒也……

“……是我父亲的船。”男孩犹疑了片刻，最终下定决心般说道。

“是艘老船了，我也知道要靠她飞到外环去是不可能的。但是我以为她的状况没那么糟。大概是真的太久了……”

他的笑容里染上了些许的忧伤。Han不知道该说些什么。他本来就不知道自己在干什么。他是被自己也搞不清是什么的东西驱使着这么做的。他想报复这个男孩吗？不不不，太蠢了。而且Han也看得出来他不过是个孩子。他只是——好吧，纠结自己的动机也没什么意义。反正他都已经帮人解围了。

Han把脑子里烦乱的思绪揉成一团抛到了脑后。他该说点什么，但是他又不知道有什么可说的，只能和那个曾在Coruscant旅馆的走廊上抱住Leia的人一起傻站着。

显然对方也是个不怎么会找话题的人。他不时地拿眼睛偷瞄Han，大概是以为Han没发觉吧。有几次他看起来像要说话，却欲言又止。

“你说你要去外环？”Han最终开口说道。他做了一个决定。这个决定不是出于理智做出的，也不是——不全是——因为他身体里的那个感觉。总之他决定了。“我算是个……货运专家。如果你要去外环，又没有自己的船的话，也许我可以载你一程。”他补了一句：“收费的。”

男孩的脸因为这句话露出别样的表情。他的目光上下扫视着Han。“你是个走私犯。”他突然说道。

“对。那又怎么样？”

“你满酷的。”男孩说。他又站回Han的身边。两个人并排靠在一个巨大的货箱上，男孩袍子的下摆堆在Han脚边。“我要去Tatooine。”男孩说。

“你去那地方干嘛？”Han下意识地问道。男孩——他看起来不像跟Tatooine那种又旱又苦的星球又什么联系——不悦地瞪着Han。“等我说完。”但他还是补充道，“我是在Tatooine长大的。”

这倒是……倒是也挺合理的。Han突然又觉得男孩很像一个在Tatooine长大的人。

“我想回去看看，但是……”他的头低下去了，眼睛却抬起来，偷偷瞄着Han，“……我没有多少钱。”

他蓝盈盈的眼睛在两扇睫毛下面闪动着，金发因为之前戴了兜帽的原因有点乱，整个人埋在大斗篷里，像个特别可怜的小动物。Han知道他是故意的，这孩子就知道这招有效对吧。他咬着牙：“你可以先付一部分，剩下的……之后给。”

男孩猛地抬起头。“谢谢！”他大大地笑着，笑容几乎让Han晕眩了一下。“我在Coruscant有信用点。或者你可以跟着我到Naboo去，我在Naboo有熟人。”

“别激动，孩子。”Han按住了他的肩膀，因为男孩看起来就要跳起来了。“我们就要一起到Tatooine去了。”

他的手挨着男孩的后颈。是布料的缘故吗？他觉得搁在那里的手麻麻的。

“我的名字是Han Solo，叫我Solo船长就行了。”

男孩点点头。“我是Luke。”

Han在心中与他一起说道。

“Luke Skywalker。”


	7. Chapter 7

他们拿回了引擎，付给Rodian说好的数目——其实也是白给的，Han猜他根本没修引擎，但这是在Corellia，为了脱身你总得付出点代价。Luke有些沮丧，他们一起把引擎安回G9里。Han发现这艘船上有数处改装很精妙，只是有些不伦不类，而且她真的老得不成样子。不是型号问题，是太久没保养了。

Luke又付了一笔保管费，把G9存在Corellia的船坞里。

“船是我偷来的。”他突然说道。

Han吓了一跳。

“但是这是我父亲的船，而他……所以也不算偷吧。”他继续说道，神色茫然，“我真的很想回Tatooine看看。”

不知怎的Han想要抱抱他。这孩子真的挺可爱的，Han想，要是相处久一点他可能就要长在你身上了。也许他就是这样偷走了Leia。

说偷走什么的，他和Leia也从来没有向对方宣誓过忠诚，他们只不过是——好吧，也许是好奇吧。他有点好奇这男孩是个什么样的人才能让Leia卸下防御，露出那种脆弱的样子来。现在他有点理解了。他不打算做什么。就把这孩子安安全全地送到Tatooine去。对，Han咽下那股竟然还没有消失的异常感觉，就赚点信用点，别的啥都不干。

他帮着Luke搬行李。但Luke几乎没带什么行李。“我走得很急。”他不好意思道。Han猜他是偷跑出来的。不过，这就不关Han的事了。他是个走私犯，又不是给人看孩子的。

当然，稍微留个神，保证这孩子回程的安全倒是没什么不可以的。

他们一起走到了千年隼停靠的位置。

“这就是你的船？”Luke瞪大眼睛，“简直就是一堆垃圾嘛。”

Han故意狞笑着。“她在12个秒差距内跑完了Kessel Run，”他说，“你应该对她致以敬意。”

男孩看起来似懂非懂。他大概不知道Kessel Run是什么。

他们坐在主舱室里等着。Luke坐在桌边玩着全息棋。过了一会Chewie回来了，他买齐了东西，但是没接到生意。Han得意地告诉他千年隼有了新客人。

Wookiee越过他看了一眼Luke，男孩挥手致意。他看了一眼Han。又看了一眼Luke。又看了一眼Han。

“看什么呢？”Han拍了下他毛茸茸的胳膊，“干活去吧懒毛团。”

Wookiee发出一声大约是无意义的嚎叫，去整理东西了。

他们离开Corellia不久，雷达上突然出现了几个可疑的影子。然后“可疑”迅速变成了“就是冲他们来的”。

“我特么又招惹谁了？”Han大叫道，手忙脚乱地让Chewie接管飞行，往炮台那边爬过去。Luke也冲过来和他会合。

“会开加农炮吗？”Han大声问道。

“我在Tatooine用T16打过旺普鼠！”Luke同样大声回答他。

“那就行了！”

他们分别爬进炮台，舰身被频频击中。他没有料到会在这里被攻击，没有做充分的准备。

激光瞄准器上的网格铺开。Han能从船体的震动中感到他们又被击中了几次。

一群小型战斗机像苍蝇一样跟在他们后面，速度很快，交叉着追击他们。Han打掉了两艘，令他惊讶的是Luke也打掉了一艘，看来他说用T16打旺普鼠不是在开玩笑。用T16打旺普鼠大概不会比击中这些战斗机更容易。

“快点跃迁！”他在耳机里朝驾驶舱的Chewie大喊着。但他也知道如果持续被这样骚扰Chewie也不敢贸然进入跃迁。他又打掉了一艘战斗机，Luke也是。剩余的战斗机开始减速。他们进入了跃迁。

Luke在另一头的炮塔里冲他喊着：“你看到了吗！我打掉了两艘！”

“别得意！”他回应，但是笑着的，“干得不错！”

他们都从炮塔里爬出来，两个人的脖子上流着汗。不过总算是安全了。Han想。然后警示灯开始疯狂闪烁，警报鸣响，船体就像曾经千百次的那样震动起来。

他诅咒着，扔了一个工具箱给Luke。船体正在发热，他不得不关掉生命维持系统以免过载。热度聚集在飞船内部，散热口好像堵住了，冷却系统也停止运转。Han不知道Luke对机械懂多少，运输船和战斗机不是一回事，但他管不了那么多。

而Luke奇迹般地跟上了他的步调，每次递给他的工具都是正确的，还补好了几条管道。令人窒息的高温开始退去，Han松了口气。他让Chewie去打开生命维持系统，自己和Luke一起爬回主舱室，两个人都汗淋淋的，像刚被捞起来一样。

“真危险。”Luke喘着气。而Han反驳他：“就这根本算不上危险。”他说：“刚刚那些战斗机看起来不想要我们的命，不然我们根本跑不脱。”

“哦。”男孩应道，瑟缩了一下。

Han正准备说这种事也不是经常发生，说真的哪有那么多疯子愿意雇战斗机来追一个走私犯啊，他这会还是想不起是谁跟他有这种深仇大恨。

“我想，”Luke迟疑地说道，“那些战斗机可能是来追我的。”

Han瞪着他。

“Ben，我的一个朋友，说有人出六万个信用点悬赏我。”Luke看起来颇为愧疚，“抱歉，之前我以为他开玩笑来着。”

Han还是瞪着他。

Luke手忙脚乱地道歉：“真的不是我故意不告诉你，我……”他低下头，在座椅上缩成一团。“ 我真的很抱歉。”

Han注视着他，缓缓开口。“你说……”他看着Luk，“有人出多少钱悬赏你？”

Luke眨眨眼，睫毛扇动着：“六万个信用点？”

Han不说话。

Luke不安道：“怎么了吗？”

刚从驾驶舱里爬出来的Chewie靠在门边，这个时候大笑起来。

“结账的时候你得额外付钱，还得付我修理费。道歉就不用了，你刚刚道歉的份已经够了。”反正他做的也是非法生意，被人在屁股后头追着揍是常事。Han嘟哝着。这孩子的心也真是大。

Luke点点头，还是不明所以。他不明白有什么好笑的。

是啊，不就是比Han还贵一万吗，有什么好笑的。

“就不怕我拿着你去领赏金？”Han朝他眨了眨眼，换了个话题。

然后他看见男孩的面容突然沉静下来，他的眼睛看着Han，但又好像不只是看着Han，而是透过Han的身体看着什么渺远的东西。他的蓝眼睛透明得仿佛能一眼看穿，又仿佛深不见底，Han的影子倒映在其间。

“你不会。”Luke如此说道，如同得出一个结论。“我知道。”

他的身体里浮出了某件古老而庄严的东西，那东西笼罩在他全身，将人震慑，又迅速融回他的身体里，在那具男孩的躯壳里化作一种奇妙的混合物。

Han装作自己没有因这种奇妙的气息而失神。“声波浴坏了。”他顾左右而言他，避开了Luke的眼睛，“看来咱俩得忍忍了。”

Luke发出一声抱怨。他又变回了那个Tatooine男孩。“反正我也不喜欢声波浴，”他咕哝着，“ 就没喜欢过。我一直都想洗澡，有水的那种。”

Han翻个白眼：“那只能委屈您了。”

最后是Chewie想办法给他俩匀了一盆热水出来，他自己早已习惯雨林气候，倒是没什么所谓。Han和Luke都擦洗了身体。Han先一步出来，靠在主舱室的全息棋棋盘边发呆。这一天发生了太多事，他得好好理理自己的脑子。马上Luke也出来了，他把头发也洗了，湿淋淋的金发胡乱黏在脸颊上，脸红扑扑的，蓝眼睛被蒸得发亮，整个人都散发着热气。他们都把被汗打湿的衣服换掉了，Luke现在穿着一套样式简单的白衣服，近乎睡衣，腰间用一条带子勒住，显出年轻人还未发育完全的削瘦腰肢。

他也坐到棋盘边，往Han这里凑了凑。他的领口敞开着开着，露出来里面大片皮肤，从那上面腾出来的热气一直扑到Han身上。应该是温度还没降下来吧？Han吞咽着。他觉得渴。

男孩几乎倚在他身上。他说：“我饿了。”

Han的喉咙抽动了一下，几乎要发出声音来。“……船员室里有复制机。”

Luke欢呼一声，从座椅上跳了起来。Han还从来没见过有人能为了个复制机这么高兴呢。“要给你带点啥吗？”他问Han，又跑到往驾驶室的通道那里去问Chewie：“嘿，我要去弄吃的，要给 你带点啥吗？”

Wookiee竟然还真的叫了两声。跟那孩子能听懂似的。

“他吃跟我一样。”Han把话接了过来，然后点了单。

不一会Luke端着三个盘子回来了。船上仅有的三人聚在主舱室里吃着东西。Han还坐在原来的位子上，Luke在他不远处，他们换下来的脏衣服都搭在座椅的另一边。他们都吃得很急。这一天是真的太长了。

“你说……”Han看向Luke。男孩把最后一点汤汁都刮干净了，正把勺子放在嘴里舔着，他的脸是一种餍足后恍惚的样子，傻乎乎地朝Han看过来。

“你说有人出六万个信用点悬赏你？那理由是什么。无意侵犯你的隐私，”Han假模假样地举起双手，“但是我得知道具体状况才能评估这次旅程，必要的时候得换一下路线什么的。”

而且他自己也挺好奇的。

Luke咬着勺子，他的眼睛逐渐清明起来。“哦。”他含混地说着，“不是我。我什么都没干。是因为……我父亲。”

“我父亲在我出生前就失踪了。我们都以为他死了。至少我叔叔——”男孩的眼里浮现出痛楚的神色，但是只有一霎，“——想让我这么以为。但是我父亲回来了，有些人想除掉他，或者利用他，我是……一个筹码。我只知道这么多。”

他把勺子放到盘子里。金属相击，发出清脆的声音。

Han没有说话。Chewie也没有。Luke也没有。

“……你总归是躲不开大沙虫的，尤其是Hutt想用你当饵的时候。”

是Han这么说道。

这是句Tatooine谚语，意思是该发生的事情终究会发生，不过不像表意那么凄惨，它的用意其实是鼓励人们去面对生命中必然到来的痛苦和困难。

Luke笑了。“我们有一首歌就是唱的大沙虫，”他转移了话题，却没有放任痛楚远去，“我觉得是农场孩子们的再创作。”

然后他唱起来，调有点怪，有些地方的词也模糊了。Han和Chewie静静地听了一会，直到Luke唱不下去了，问他们：“怎么样？”

“不好说啊……”Han故意拧着眉，“你到Mos Eisley的酒吧里唱过吗？”

Luke摇摇头：“没有。”

Han点头：“很好。别去。你会被人拿酒杯扔死。”

“嘿！”Luke大叫一声，要扑到Han身上。但他的盘子咣当落地，Luke赶紧去捡起来。

Wookiee发出两声笑声。

然后他也唱了起来。是Kashyyyk的歌，Wookiee把它唱给孩子们，Han也会一点。他看着Wookiee。他最知道Chewie对孩子总是有点心软。

Luke被异星的歌声吸引了，试图跟着唱，但是实在唱得不行。不知怎的Han也加入进来，他慢慢引导着Luke的调子，让他能够跟上重复的旋律。至于歌词就没办法了。曲子快结束的时候Wookiee看向Han，Han躲闪着，但是Luke也推了他一把：“Solo船长，该你了！”

Han骑虎难下，只能随便哼了个旋律。随后他才意识到这是他还在Corellia时听到的歌曲，他不记得这首歌准确的旋律，也不记得歌词，甚至很有可能他从来就没有搞清楚过歌词。他只是把这一段从自己层层堆叠着的记忆里挖了出来，唱着。

渐渐一个声音出现在他的声音旁边。是Luke。他用自己那挺惨的嗓子模仿着Han，尽管不得要领。这不是Han对这一天的预期。这不是Han对他生涯中任何一天的预期——他在自己的船上，旁边站着他的朋友，一个从Tatooine去了Coruscant的男孩抱着脏兮兮的盘子，唱着他的歌。

这个男孩可能还是个情敌什么的。

不。那已经结束了。Luke就是个普通的雇主，到了Tatooine他们就会分开。Han如此告诫着自己，但他忍不住沉浸在Luke的歌声里，尽管那歌声真是惨不忍闻。他感觉自己就像泡在温水里，他身体的每一个毛孔都张开了，他的胃里有令他舒服的重量，震颤着，翕动着。

一股温暖而流淌着的东西抚慰了他。

他不知道自己看起来是什么样子，但Chewie注视他的表情带上了温柔。Luke也是，他朝Han靠过来，靠着椅背，头几乎搁在Han的肩膀上。他一边唱，唱着Han的歌，一边露出那种大大的，暖暖的，有星星在胡乱闪烁的笑容。

Han想要吻他。

只是脸颊而已。但——他不应该想吻这个男孩的脸颊。Han本来对他有着妒恨——事到如今承认也无所谓了——但那是因为他根本不知道男孩是个什么样的人，他妒恨的是个抽象的存在。后来他遇见了男孩，他觉得那种感情很可笑，就把它抛在了脑后。他们之间再没有什么别的了，除了普通的关心而共同逃生后坐在一起吃吃饭的交情，他没有产生这种想法的理由，他们不过是一对雇主和走私犯，他不应该——

Han闭上了眼睛，以期消去这种渴望。他能感到肩膀旁边Luke的身体散发出的热度。他的肩膀因为这热度发着麻。他突然意识到这就是那个从Coruscant开始一直跟随着他的东西的本来面貌。

他想要抗拒，却无法阻止这东西流向他的四肢百骸。


	8. Chapter 8

男孩差不多快睡着了。Chewie把他拉起来，推着他往船员舱室去。船员舱室里只有两张床，Han自动留在外面，他们平时就是一个人休息一个人醒着顾船，倒没什么所谓。

而且他也不想和Luke待在同一个舱室里。

至少在那股奇怪的感觉消去之前不想。他被吸引了，这没什么大不了的，他被很多人吸引过，只是这一个刚好在不久之前还在Coruscant的旅馆走廊上抱着Han当时的“女朋友”而已。他承认这有点奇怪，他也承认自己的行为反常，或者说他承认他根本就不知道自己到底在干什么。他把孩子带到船上来是为了什么？

为了信用点。不然呢。Han自嘲地想道。不过是一时的意乱情迷而已，没什么大不了的。

他在引擎站前坐下，面板上跳动的数值显示船的状况不太乐观。他盘算着在离开内环之前找个地方全面修整一次：之前的修理毕竟只是匆匆完成的，船的速度也下调到了不会给引擎造成压力的程度，如果要中途停下来，那补给的量就必须重新计算。

他闭上眼睛，眼前的黑暗里跳动着数据和坐标。然后Luke的脸无端出现，瞬间又消失了。

他醒了。

面板上的数字显示他睡了五个小时还多，可说是他近来睡得最好一次。Han转过身，Luke就在他身后棋盘边的那圈椅子上。他的双腿盘起，眼睛闭着，两只手分别扶着膝盖。

这是个冥想的姿势。但Han并不觉得Luke的思维远去了，相反，他正感知着这里的一切。

像为了印证Han的猜测，Luke睁开眼睛，他的眼睛正好对上Han，里面有温暖的笑意：“嗨。”

“你没睡多久。”他又说。

“比你久。”Han指出这一点。

Luke耸耸肩。“我习惯了。”他说道，“我的叔叔和婶婶在Tatooine经营湿气农场，我每天早上 都得起来检查水蒸气收集装置。”

湿气农场。在Tatooine。Han知道一点，那里的人干的是苦活，而且枯燥。

“你去过Tatooine吗？”男孩又问。

“去过几次吧。”Han随口回答。他不仅去过，还惹上了Hutt，但是他不准备告诉Luke。

“我总想去那些外地人聚集的地方看看，”Luke啧了啧嘴，“Mos Eisley的酒吧我还一次都没去过呢。”

Han点头：“以你的年纪你确实不该去。”

一抹恍惚的神色从Luke的脸上划过。“我叔叔也老是这么说。”

“你回Tatooine是为了去看你叔叔和婶婶？”

Luke沉默了。痛楚以惊人的速度覆盖了他的脸，然后又被一点点收去。“不。”他最终只是这么说道。

Han没有问。他能察觉到男孩的答案背后还有什么别的。但那不是他该问的。如果他不打算再和这男孩有什么牵扯，那他的隐私就不该是Han该碰触的东西。

“我去看看Chewie醒了没。”Han随便找了个由头。但走到Luke身边时他忍不住停下来，拍了拍男孩的肩。年轻人略显单薄的肩膀在他的手掌下轻微地颤抖着。

“谢谢。”Luke转头看向他，他的眼睛里盈着悲伤和真挚的谢意。他的手覆上了Han的手，有些冰凉，又似乎是滚烫。Han打了个寒颤。

他去叫醒了Chewie，两个人分头对飞船做最后的修补，以期能安全到达修理地点。Chewie在后面检查防护罩生成器，Han搬开了主舱室的地面，在高度有限的空间里跪着查看主动力源，Luke一直跟在他身边。

“……到Chewie那边去。”Han挥了挥扳手。

“不要。”男孩拒绝，“我听不懂他说话。”

“那就到上面待着！”

“那多无聊啊！”

男孩说着，撅起了嘴。都几岁了还噘嘴。但是Han也没法下狠心把他赶开，而且Luke挺能派上用场的。

蹲在他身后帮他递了一会工具，Luke突然指着一条管道：“这是什么？”

“别碰！”Han敲开他的手，“你会把我俩都给害死的。”

Luke安静了一会。就一会。“好热。”他又嘟哝道。

Han翻了个白眼：“这是动力源，你要是受不了就上面待着去。”

Luke把白眼翻回来：“我又没说我受不了。”

又过了一会，他凑到Han身边：“这根管子通到哪？”

“你能不能别——”Han地猛地转过头，然后他说不出话了。

主舱室地板下面的空间本来就小，Luke又凑了过来，现在他们几乎紧紧贴在一起。男孩的手臂穿插在他的手臂下面，他的胳膊几乎可以碰到男孩的皮肤，对，他还穿着昨天那件白衣服，露出来 的那片皮肤上满是因高温而渗出来的细小汗珠，Han几乎可以感觉那里的滑腻和湿润。他的脸就在Han的脸旁边，蓝眼睛里漾着光，脸蛋红扑扑的，微张的嘴看起来很柔软，只要Han扭头就可以吻上去。

他不能——但是他靠近男孩的那半边身体都麻了，奇异的感觉一股又一股地冲击着他的心脏和胃，不知道从哪里传来的何种声音在他的耳朵边上嗡嗡嗡狂想着，他不知道自己还在不在呼吸，可能不在，可能有人把他的肺给抽干了。

Luke又靠近了一点。他的嘴唇几乎就贴在Han的嘴角上，说话时潮湿而温暖的气流就萦绕在Han的嘴唇间。

“怎么了？”

Han猛地后退，一头撞在一根管子上。

“嘶！”他扶着头。Luke想靠过来，但他猛挥着手：“去……去把医疗箱拿来。”

Luke赶紧爬上去拿来了医疗箱。“扔下来！”Han哑着嗓子，“但是你别下来！”

上面传来Luke不满的声音：“为什么？”

“我嫌你碍事！”Han大吼，然后医疗箱咣一声落在他脚边。他听见Luke嘟哝着走开了。

好吧。Han的头部微微发痛。他的另一个部位也微微发痛。他承认事情可能比他想象得要严重。飞到外环之前他最好都和那孩子保持距离，他可受不了自己动不动就这样。

检查做完了。他爬到主舱室里，Luke过来帮着把地板推了回去。两人都站了起来，Han发现Luke正眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

“怎么了？”他干笑了下。这孩子的眼睛太亮了。睫毛也太长了。

“你这里有个……”Luke比划着，伸出一手贴上了Han的下巴。他的两根手指沿着男人的下颚滑动，柔软的指腹轻轻擦过皮肤，停留在某个地方。

Han完全僵住了。那种麻痒的感觉从指尖碰到他的地方开始顺着血液一路奔涌到下半身。他一句话都说不出来，只能干瞪着Luke，用尽全身力气不要把Luke突然推开，或者拉进怀里。他觉得自己的抵抗越来越无力。

但Luke把手收了回去。“我看错了。”他平静地道，一脸若有所思地看着Han。

而Han落荒而逃。


	9. Chapter 9

他们降落得很低调。这是个位于Genon和Ord Vaxal之间的空间站，Han一直怀疑就是用当年大逃狱的时候从后者上面漂过来的垃圾拼成的。共和国至今仍宣称对这一带保持着控制，但是瞎子都看得出来那些日复一日绕着Ord Vaxal轨道飞行的纠察机不过是装装样子。罪犯的势力早就从曾经是监狱的星球上扩张出去，和Hutt一起，将附近的大片区域置于其掌控之下。

鉴于这艘船上每个人的人头都很值些信用点，Han希望越早离开越好。他们尽可能不引人注意地完成了采买和维修，期间Luke一直被Han打发去跟着Chewie。男孩当然抗议过，但是Han根本不给他抱怨的机会，每次Luke逮到他之前他就溜走了。

他需要一点时间冷静一下。Luke跟在他身边打转显然对此没有什么帮助。到了他们离开前的那个晚上Han觉得自己已经恢复正常了。他决定到港口附近的酒吧转转，最近发生的怪事太多了，他得放松放松。

但是Luke闹着非要跟他一起去。Han头都要疼了。他挥挥手：“你跟Chewie待在一起。”

“为什么！”

“嗷！”

人类和Wookiee同时向他表达不满。Chewie嚎叫着，对Han发表了以下意见：他干了很多活。他很累。凭什么老是他看孩子。

好吧。很有道理。

“这里的酒吧没什么好玩的。”Han试图哄Luke放弃自己的想法，“又破又脏，东西又难喝，Coruscant最差的酒吧都比这里的强。”

Luke一脸不信：“我怎么知道你说的是不是真的，我又没去过Coruscant的酒吧。”

“那这里的酒吧就更没什么可去的了。”Han两手一摊。

“可是我想去嘛。”男孩嘟哝着，“在Coruscant每天不是学习就是训练，在Tatooine……”

他的声音弱了下去。Han回忆起了男孩的话，“Mos Eisley的酒吧我还一次都没去过呢”，他回忆起了那张被悲伤淹没的年轻的脸。

“好吧。”他妥协了，“但是你得跟着我。我叫你干嘛你就干嘛，我不叫你干你就千万别干。还有。你的袍子呢？”

披上袍子之后男孩看起来没那么显眼了。Han帮他调整了一下兜帽，完全遮住了那头金发，又不至于挡到他的视线。

男孩冲他笑了笑，但Han笑不出来。

他是放松不成了。而且，他有种不好的预感。

他带着Luke从人群的间隙滑进酒吧里，坐到吧台边。酒保是个漂亮的绿皮肤女性Nikto，她冲Han抛了个媚眼，但Han不打算回应了。他带着孩子呢。

他假笑了下：“一杯含雾爆破水，一杯蓝奶。”

Luke想要说话，但Han把他的抱怨堵了回去：“我怎么说，你怎么做。”

Nikto发现Han对自己不感兴趣，眼睛上的保护膜翻动了一下，转身去拿来了饮料。但是她好像又把注意力转移到了Luke身上。一杯蓝奶放到男孩跟前，Nikto的爪子抚过杯缘，在桌面上暧昧地敲击了下。

“谢了。”Han从后面拽住就快要整个趴到吧台上和Nikto对视的Luke，另一只手抓过自己的洛克杯：“他跟我是一起的。”

话说出口他才意识到里面可能有很多暧昧的歧义。然而已经晚了，Nikto颇为遗憾地扫了他们俩一眼，转过身去招呼别的客人。Han瞪着自己面前的酒。还好他马上找回了节奏，和一个Mandalore打扮的男人聊得火热。Luke一直在背后默不作声。直到Mandalorian被他的伙伴叫走了，Han回过头，才发现Luke不知道什么时候把兜帽摘了下来。

“我没让你摘掉，”Han抓着他的兜帽盖回去，“赶快戴上。”

Luke的头被他整个包在了兜帽里。他反手抓住Han的手，从兜帽里挣扎着露出脸来，一脸顽固：“这里太闷了！”

“闷也戴上！”

他们的行为引起了某些人的注意。两个Weequay肩并肩走到Han身后，褐色脸上的深色眼睛里闪烁着一模一样的不怀好意。

“Han Solo。”其中一个稍高些的Weequay说道，“好久不见。”

Han转过身来，表情就像他刚刚才发现这两个Weequay。“看看这是谁，”他故作惊讶道，“这不是……抱歉你们叫什么来着、你们部族里每一个人看起来都差不多，我想想，Turyn？Gwarv？”

Weequay的嘴角扯开成一个轻蔑的弧度，对Han的嘲讽毫不在意：“我们不在乎你记不记得我们 的名字。我们只在乎你欠我们的钱。”

“我不记得欠过Weequay的钱。”Han耸耸肩，朝后靠在吧台上。

“七卡彗星牌，”Weequay冰冷地道，“在Socorror。”

Han打个响指：“想起来了。我们在Socorror玩牌，你和你的朋友？家人？族人？输了。”

“你作弊。”

Han嗤笑了下，正要反驳，一个声音忽然从旁边的兜帽底下传出来。

“只要去赌，朋友，你早晚都是要输的。”

Han不晓得是谁教给这孩子这种大道理，但是他显然把那两个Weequay气得够呛。这可不是什么好事。这两个Weequay明显就是来找茬的。Han赶紧站起来把Luke挡在身后，招手叫来了Nikto酒保：“别那么紧张嘛。先来喝一杯如何？我请。”

Nikto看了他们一眼，给了Han一整瓶Kowakian朗姆酒。Han拔开瓶塞，辛辣的味道一下子冲出来，Weequay的表情也柔和下来。

“你得把我们的钱还回来。”Weequay说道，但他们的语气已经不像之前那么生硬。

然而Luke站了起来。他站起来还不如Weequay高呢。“你们的钱已经不存在了。”他吐字有点不太清晰，“你们的钱早就输掉了。现在这些钱都是Solo船长的钱。没有你们的钱。没有了。”

Han向后瞥了一眼，他的洛克杯是空的。该死——他抓住Luke，捂住了他的嘴。男孩在他怀里挣扎着，他的蓝眼睛从长睫毛后面看着Han，里面漾着因酒精而泛起的水光。他的嘴唇就贴在Han在手掌上，潮湿又温暖的气流在他的掌心和指缝间暧昧地打着转，柔软的唇瓣像两个小小的滚烫的活物，一下一下挠在Han的手心里，把那股热烫的感觉一路往他身体的其他地方送出去。

“他喝醉了。”Han强作镇定。他的大腿紧绷着。这还真是个好时机，他们在陌生空间站的一间酒吧里，这里面所有人的包括酒保都有可能是罪犯，他们面前站着两个Weequay，其中一个手已经往腰间伸了过去。

“我想！”Han其实不知道自己在想什么，他的全幅心神几乎都在那正在他手掌下面一开一合的嘴唇上，“我想这件事还有其他的解决办法。”

两个Weequay都看着他，手搭在腰间。“什么办法？”他们问。

Han的嘴角大大地咧开，他一手抓紧了Luke，不着痕迹地把他往大门的方向推了推，一只脚贴上吧台边的高脚椅。

“这种办法。”他一脚把椅子踢向Weequay，抓起Luke朝大门冲过去。

他们似乎造成了某种连锁反应，身后传来一片嘈杂的吵闹声，Weequay的怒吼完全淹没在了里面。Han拖着Luke一口气跑到了离酒吧有一段距离的港口边上，停机坪近在咫尺，想来Weequay也没有执着到追到这里来。

Luke在他身后喘着粗气。这孩子可能从来没灌进去过这么多酒精，Han想着，天哪，半杯含雾爆破水？

Luke的脸颊不正常地泛红，让他看起来更可爱了。打住。Han在心里默默骂道。绝对是他自己喝掉的那半杯现在也开始发挥作用了。

“有一句话我现在就要讲，‘我告诉过你了’。”

“对不起，行了吧？”Luke气呼呼地瞪着他，随即又露出一个大大的笑容，“不过我可以给你一点补偿。”

补偿？Han咽了下口水。然后Luke的手从袍子下面伸出来，握着一大瓶Kowakian朗姆酒。

“我偷拿的。”他的表情波动了下，从自豪变成愧疚又变回自豪，“反正你付过钱了。”

Han看着他仰着脸，眼睛亮亮，得意洋洋的样子，忍不住伸出手去揉了揉他的脑袋。

“干得好。”他看着男孩因为他的话而露出笑容，胃里流过一股暖流。他伸手去拿酒瓶，却被Luke避开了。

Luke从下面看着他。他的手还放在Luke的脑袋上，从头顶滑下来，变成了挨着男孩的耳朵。Luke把酒瓶拿开了一点，他的蓝眼睛看着Han。

“为什么你不和我调情？”

Han感觉就像有人照他天灵盖来了一下。

“什么？”

“为什么你不和我调情？”Luke歪过头，现在他就好像把头搁在Han的手掌上一样，无辜地，顺从地。“在船上的时候，我们接触的时候，你兴奋了对吧？但我靠近你时你又不愿意做出表示，我以为你不喜欢男人。”

“可是你和那个Mandalore来的男人调情，所以你也喜欢男人。那为什么你不和我调情？”

Han的喉咙里可能是有一只Tauntaun跑了过去。

“所以你是故意的。”他最终只能从牙缝里挤出这么几个字，“在修动力源的时候。”

Luke挨着他的手掌想了想：“一半一半吧。”

他拔掉瓶塞，把酒瓶递给Han。Han不知所措地接过来，Luke却没有松手，他就着Han的手喝了一大口，然后搂过Han的头，猛地亲了上去。

他的嘴唇伴着强烈的朗姆酒气味撞到了Han的嘴唇上，他的舌头和酒液一起滑进了Han嘴里。Han根本没有能力阻止任何一个东西进入他的口腔，酒也好，Luke也好。他在第一秒就迎了上去，舌头和Luke的舌头搅在一起。他们胡乱分享着唾液和酒液，混合的液体顺着他们的嘴角流到各自的下巴上。酒和所有的廉价酒一样辛辣又刺激，但又有一丝隐约的甜香味，Han分不出来那是酒的味道还是Luke。

他们吻着，短暂地喘息着，又吻着。他们搂着彼此，跌跌撞撞地回到飞船上。酒瓶早不知道掉在了什么地方，Han搂着Luke的腰，一把把男孩抵在走道的墙壁上。他们的下半身紧紧贴在一起，男孩裤子里绷紧的弧度隔着袍子和Han自己的撞在一起，他能感觉Luke的手朝下伸了过去。

“别急。”他抓住了Luke，用自己那肿胀的地方顶了顶男孩。男孩会意地扭动起髋部来。他们彼此摩擦着，热度从相互贴合的嘴唇向下又传递回来。他的手在袍子上疯狂寻找着间隙想要钻进男孩的衣服里，男孩的手则是抓着他的上衣从皮带里往外扯。他们动得越来越快，Luke呜咽着，他在Han的吻的间隙里发出小小又短促的鼻音，Han箍紧了他的腰，让他们贴得更近了一些。“就是这样。”他抓着男孩的胯与自己的身体摩擦着，他吻着男孩的脸颊、鼻子、耳朵和眼睛。Luke抓紧了他的衣服，把脸埋在他怀里。他发出几乎是痛楚的啜泣声。

他们都到了，几乎是前后脚。头脑稍微清明之后Han才意识到自己做了什么。他和Luke。他们接吻了。他们还在千年隼的走道里来了一发。Han射在了自己的裤子里。他都记不得自己上次射在裤子里是什么时候的事了。

所有他之前想的那些事，意乱情迷，为了信用点，没什么大不了，都在这一刻化为了灰烬。

他甚至不敢低头看Luke。

“声波浴修好了。”他对还被自己搂在怀里的男孩说，“你可以……”

“好。”Luke简洁地答道，然后从Han怀里挣脱出来，重重地呼吸着，往船员舱室的方向走过去。

Han的呼吸也还没有平复。他转过身靠在墙壁上，如果他是个再情绪化一点的人他就要贴着墙壁慢慢滑落然后双手抱住头。

他还真的有点想那么做。

Chewie从主舱室的方向探出头来。

“看什么看！”Han吼了他一句。

当晚他也没有睡在船员舱室里。他也没有做梦。真是太好了。


	10. Chapter 10

Han醒得很早。他睡得很少，但是很踏实。他的精神异样的好，昨夜发生的一切都历历在目。

所以他决定趁着另外两个人醒之前先一个人沮丧一会。

他搞砸了。好吧。他承认。不管这件事一开始是怎么回事——他对Leia那个神秘对象的妒恨，他对Luke的好奇，男孩身上散发的吸引力——怎样都好，他一直都有机会停手，他一直都有机会从这个不知道到底是什么的事情里抽身而去。但是他没有。他让事情发展成了这样。他搞砸了。

男孩皮肤的触感还停留在他的手掌上，他的嘴上。那对唇瓣，那张脸，那双眼睛。Han把头埋在了环形座椅的垫子里。

那种兴奋的余韵还在。或者这是又一波新的兴奋。他真是太棒了。打从过了十一岁之后自己有这么蠢过吗？等等，十一岁之前好像也没有。

他想要大叫。但是他真的已经超过十一岁了。他连二十一岁都超过了。去他的他都快三十一了。

或者三十二。

但是他清楚自己停不下来。昨天之前他没能停下来，昨天之后，今天，他也不觉得自己能。理智上，在他的脑海里那个按照走私犯的逻辑一丝不苟运行着的部位里，他当然清楚这有多糟糕。且不说Luke自身的麻烦，光是他背后牵扯的那一大堆东西Han就该避之不及。他不属于Han这个犯罪者的世界，但是他也不是个全然的陌生人，他暗示着Leia，Coruscant，旅馆，房间，他暗示着Han生命里所有异常而无法掌控的东西。如果Han的理智真的在运转，他就应该立刻，马上，毫不犹豫地离开这个男孩，离得越远越好。

但是他的理智他妈的彻底萎了，一点力气都没有。

Han感到挫败。他感到自我厌恶。他的利比多，或者别的什么东西，绕着他的身体欢快地尖叫着。这让他更加自我厌恶了。

一个有重量的东西落到了环形座椅的另一头，椅垫稍微往那个方向凹陷了一点。

Han想要假装自己还没醒，但是他又不可能一辈子都把眼睛闭着。所以他睁开了眼睛。

Luke正看着他。

“昨天晚上感觉很棒。”他直接提了个Han目前最不想聊的话题。

Han还趴在椅子上。他扭着头，对着男孩露出半张脸。他还有什么可说的。

“谢了？”

他这么说道。

然后他又说：“你多大？”

“二十。快满二十一。”Luke回答，“别担心，你没犯法。”

这不是犯法的事。他跟Leia一样大。Han意识到。然后一阵愧疚感袭击了他。他一直都知道男孩是谁，至少他知道男孩生活里的一个部分，但是男孩不知道，他觉得他们两个就是陌生人，只不过刚好在Coruscant旅馆的走廊里遇到过而已。他不知道Han为什么接近他，他不知道Han在接近他之前就认出了他是谁，他不知道自己一开始多少有些不怀好意。他只是把Han当成一个偶然遇见了两次的，好心帮助他的，颇有吸引力的男人而已。

现在Han的心里又多了一种感觉，他觉得自己是个混蛋。

“我……”他几乎就要说出口，但是Luke示意他先听自己说。

“我有件事情要告诉你。”

他略略偏过头。他的大腿就抵在Han蜷起的双腿下面，挨着他的脚掌。那里就像一个热力源，隔着袜子往Han身上一波一波传送着热度。

“我的叔叔和婶婶，”他的表情平静，严肃，暗含伤痛，但不为之动摇，“他们死了。”

Han楞住了。

他坐了起来。他应该要……但是他不知道自己该干什么。男孩摇了摇头：“很抱歉和你分享这种 事。但是我觉得你有必要知道。”他顿住，认真地看着Han。“Ben，我的一个朋友，说他们 不是被沙人杀死的，尽管所有的痕迹都显示是沙人干的。如果真的如Ben所说，那些人袭击我的叔叔和婶婶是为了对我不利的话……”他的眼睛黯淡了下，一丝掩藏不住的悲恸和着歉疚划过，“……那么你的处境同样也很危险。”

他对Han说：“抱歉。我之前没有怎么好好想过这件事，但是显然目前状况就是如此。如果你想要中止这次旅程的话，我理解。”

他又补充道：“我会支付相应的信用点给你。”

这孩子在想什么啊，他觉得Han会怎么，害怕吗？Han笑了起来，说实在的，他有点生气。

他一把捏住了男孩那张表情严肃也盖不住孩子气的脸，掐着他的脸颊，手上使了点劲。“听着小子，”他对着男孩吃痛的表情说道，“我说过你不必再道歉，那你就不必再道歉。至于这趟生意，我平常就是在刀口上赚钱，也不多你这一次。你最好别再把我说得跟个孬种一样。”

男孩被他掐得眼泪汪汪的。“抱歉。”他抓着Han的手，“那你能先松开吗？”

Han松手了。但不是因为他原谅了Luke，而是那双湿漉漉的眼睛又让他有点不对劲。

而Luke又靠了过来，他揉着还在发红的脸颊，在Han的侧脸上亲了一下。

“谢谢。”

然后他转身走了，留下Han在原地干瞪着眼。

呃。呵。哈。

等Chewie醒过来他们就起飞了，但不是跃进超空间。这个空间站什么都好，唯独清水的价格奇高，他们还得另外找一个地方补充水。

他们有两个选择，一是就近找个星球买，或是稍微飞得远一点，到一个植被茂密的星球去取当地的清水。后者算是走私犯的秘密据点，当地没有原生的智慧种族，走私贩们甚至搭好了一个近似停泊港口的台子，方便在上面直接取水，只有少数人会下到被森林和海洋覆盖的地表上去。

前者的价格更高，也许不比他们在这个空间站看到的价格便宜多少。后者是免费的，但是在航线的另一端，进入中环后一段距离的区域，来回跑一趟的消耗也许和直接在这里买水差不多。

Han没有怎么犹豫就做出了决定。

Luke掩饰得很好，但是Han不觉得他有自己表现得那么平静。

事实上他一直很安静，没有像之前一样动不动到驾驶舱来打转。

他们即将降落。Han询问了Chewie，但他知道Chewie不会想要下到地表去的。他热爱自己的故乡，但是他真的受够丛林了。

他从驾驶舱里站起身，走到主舱室里，拍了拍正心不在焉地玩着全息棋的男孩。

“喜欢树林吗？”他挑起一边眉毛，“海呢？”

男孩一脸稀里糊涂地看着他。

“你不是一直说你想泡那种有水的澡吗？”

男孩会过意了，一下子跳到他怀里。“太棒了！”他大喊一声，然后又从浑身僵硬的Han身上跳下来，朝着船员舱室奔过去。

“我现在就去收拾东西，到时候你最好别拖我后腿！”

Han这时候才意识到“泡有水的澡”意味着会有裸体，至少是一部分的裸体，湿淋淋的裸体。

但是Chewie已经拒绝他了。他又不可能让男孩一个人下去。

好吧。反正Han已经对自己的自制力死心了。就让一切顺其自然吧。

他让Chewie在平台上待着，每隔一个标准时和他联络一次。他和Luke则是顺着走私犯自行搭好的 升降梯下到了地面上。男孩兴奋得不行，在密闭的升降梯里蹦来蹦去。Han在一边看着他，笑容已经不由自主地爬到他的脸上来了。

升降梯的门打开，一片巨大的，渐变着的绿松石色撞进了他们的视野。这是这个星球的海洋被矿物影响后所散发的颜色。这是这个星球上唯一的一片水域，与其说是海，不如说是个特别大的湖，里面盛着的也是淡水。

他们正站在一个小小的海湾里，背后是覆盖了星球大半地表的树林，细腻的米色沙滩从背后一路延伸到他们脚下，然后没入不远处的海水里。两块巨大的岩石一左一右将这个小小的海湾圈在中间，几乎等于在海边划出了一个小小的湖泊。

Luke欢呼一声。他就早就把鞋脱掉了，光脚从沙滩上向海水奔去。Han在他身后笑了笑，把带着的东西扔到了一边。他带着一块可以当成垫子用的防雨布，盒子里装着用复制机做的吃的，还有饮料。这个星球的海水虽然无毒，但是最好也别直接喝。他还带了座垫。再给他换身衣服，配把阳伞，发个美女，他就能去演全息网的广告了。

但是Luke很开心。他望着赤裸着双脚站在沙滩边缘的男孩，海浪一波波漫过他的脚又退去。他几乎能想象到男孩那种满足的欢愉表情。这就够了。

他坐在防雨布上，也把鞋脱了，让温暖又不至于太过炽烈的阳光照在他的脚上。他的脚掌感受着沙子干燥的触感。这个地方确实很宜人。

“喂！”

男孩在不远处挥着手叫他。Han走了过去。“怎么了？”他声音轻柔地问正在微笑的男孩。

“你会游泳吗？”

Han点了点头，下一秒他感觉到两只手突然按上了他的腰，把他往旁边的海水里推过去。

他趔趄了一下，险些倒下，但还是站稳了。Luke发出了一个失望的叹息，而Han抓住了他的胳膊。

他狞笑着：“小子，这可是你先惹我的。”

然后他就把Luke丢到海里去了。

看见Luke落水了他才想起来这孩子是在沙漠星球长大的，慌忙要下水捞人。但Luke立刻就从海水里站了起来。也是，这附近都是沙滩，海水根本没几米深。

他拨开湿漉漉的头发，朝Han笑着。Han气哼哼地瞪了他一眼，假装没有在注意他周身被打湿了的衣物包裹的样子，转身走回防雨布那边去。

Luke在海水里沉浮了一会，竟然渐渐摸出了些门道。他开始在离沙滩不远的地方游着来回，Han坐在防雨布上朝他高声道：“别游太远！”

Luke招着手让Han也下到水里去，Han摇了摇头，表示拒绝。

还是……算了吧。

他吃了点东西，喝了两口饮料——他没带任何含酒精的东西下来，以免重蹈覆辙。他跟Chewie联系了一次，Chewie让他不用急，这个星球的自转速度很慢，白天和黑夜都很长。他总觉得Chewie的话里还有别的意思。

Luke很听话，一直没有游出那两块巨石的范围。这会他终于游累了，爬到岸上来。他是穿着衣服游的，只有稍有重量的棕色皮带被解下来扔到了岸边。这会他那身白衣服正滴滴答答地低着水，下摆在Luke腰间打了个结，一身衣服全黏在他的皮肤上。Han咽了下口水，移开视线。

Luke从岸边捡起腰带，但是没有系上。他就穿着松松垮垮又黏在身上的湿衣服朝Han走过来。阳光从Han的背后照射过来，落在Luke的脸上。光线照亮了他的脸，他的脸上满是细小的水珠，随着他行走的动作晃动着，碰撞着，顺着他的脸颊流下来，流向下巴，流过脖子和锁骨，流到露出来的浅棕色的胸膛上，流进被湿透了的衣物覆盖的地方。

阳光落在Luke身上。那些挂满他全身的水珠因此泛起金色，变得黏腻，浓稠，仿佛给他涂上了一层蜜。

Han看着这个漂亮的，甜蜜的小东西朝自己走过来，站在他脚边，水滴下来，在Han的衣服上弄出一小块一小块打湿的痕迹，然后他爬到了Han的膝盖上。

他湿淋淋的身体钻到了Han怀里，有点海水凉意的胳膊搂着男人脖子，带着水痕的脸凑到Han的脸近前，潮湿的嘴唇轻轻地向下吻着他的嘴唇。

Han还能做什么呢？

他只能投入这个湿乎乎的浅而缓慢的吻里。他们游戏一般地接着吻，轻咬着对方的嘴唇，Luke身上的海水蹭得到处都是。而Han搂住他的腰，把男孩圈在自己的身体上。他的唇擦过Luke的嘴角，跟着用牙齿轻轻咬了咬男孩的下巴。

有一股奇妙的矿物味道。他呸了一声，男孩报复性地从后面扯了扯他的头发。

他们的身体都是烫的。

他们的某个部位也贴在了一起。

Luke现在比Han稍微高一点，他低着头，额头抵在Han的额头上。他说：“我还从来没和男人做过这种事呢？”

Han有一种淡淡的喜悦。这很愚蠢。但是他确实有。

“所以你是想在我身上试试看咯？”他用鼻尖摩擦男孩的唇瓣。

Luke深深地看进他的眼睛里，他也深深地看进Luke的眼睛里。Luke的眼睛就是现在他能看到的所有东西，那是清澈有深邃的蓝，比天空更广阔，比海更辽远。

“要么做，要是不做，没有试。”

他绝对在哪里听过这句话。但是Han已经顾不上了。


	11. Chapter 11

男孩的身体异常顺从。他任由Han摆弄着自己。他脱去了湿透的衣物，Han也脱掉了夹克，甩在一边。他引导着男孩帮自己把上衣脱下来。他的皮带解开，拉链敞着，硬热的下体与Luke的一起被他握在手里。Luke在他的身上下意识地扭动着，他搂着男孩的那只手在他的腰上拍了拍。

“别急。”

感觉到男孩的头在他肩窝里蹭了蹭，Han笑了下，又去啄男孩玩笑式地躲着他的脸。他握住二人下体的那只手放松了力道，拇指在他们两个人的顶部挨个打着转。男孩发出一声哀鸣，有些气恼地瞪了他一眼。

他于是又把男孩拖到一个吻里来。

然后他的吻滑向下，到了男孩的胸膛上。他啃咬着那片他一直想啃咬的肌肤，唇齿所及尽是细腻柔韧的触感。Luke将他的头搂在怀里，他的下身忍不住在Han的手里耸动，摩擦着Han的。他的手指一直插到Han的发间，指腹抓过他的头皮。他的小腹在Han的眼皮底下轻轻颤抖着，那个挺立的东西象征着他即将到达高潮。

“我们一起。”Han在Luke的胸膛上说道。他舔着自己咬出来的吻痕，手突然加快了动作。经验老道的走私犯的手灵巧地动作着，控制着节奏，男孩只能被他带领着沉浮，他的整个身体都在Han的手臂里发抖。逐渐累积的快感即将到顶，Han突然搂紧了他的身体，两个人的下体重重地摩擦着，抽动着，然后一起射了出来。

男孩大口喘着气，胳膊交叉着盖住Han的背。Han从下面亲了亲他的下巴：“还不错吧？”

Luke朝后退开了一点，他看着Han，眼睛里的光伴随着情欲闪动。

“我带了润滑剂，”他说，“还有保险套。”

Han发出懊恼的声音。他也不知道该生气还是怎么地，只好又把男孩吻住了。然后他不得不挪到男孩的东西边翻找，Luke坐在他脚边，手指玩弄着他的脚趾，同时为Han做出指示。

他好不容易找到了男孩说的东西，正要把包装撕开。不耐烦的男孩直接爬了上来，他坐在Han身上，接过Han手里的保险套，试图往男人的阴茎上套。但是他的动作太不熟练，Han有点好奇他给自己戴的时候是怎么样的。

比如——算了。他抓住了男孩的手，故作严肃：“缺乏锻炼啊。”他指导着男孩将套子套孩，男孩有些生疏，但还是完成了。他泛着欲望气息的脸上露出一抹得意的神色，Han觉得这很诱人。

他调整了一下坐姿，把男孩揽在怀里。他的手指沾满润滑，向后探索着男孩的身体。他能感觉到这具青涩的身体正在逐渐为他打开，Luke在他的手指来回抽插时发出细细的呻吟，他的表情时不时展露出他正吃痛，每当这时他就俯下身，向Han要一个吻。

他慢慢寻找着男孩敏感的地方，试探着，摸索着，询问着Luke。而男孩只回以细碎的呜咽。终于当他的手指碰到某个地方的时候男孩颤抖了一下，Han又碰了一下，这次是用上了些力气。Luke哀叫着，他的下体有了反应。

Han开始细致地玩弄起那个地方。Luke扭动着身体，他好像即觉得舒服又感到恐惧。Han安慰性地亲了亲他，将手上的动作放缓，同时用自己也已经半勃的下体与男孩的摩擦。他在男孩耳边轻轻地说：“我帮帮你，你也帮帮我。”

男孩听话地伸出手将他俩的阴茎包裹了起来。他的动作不如Han那么老道，但是他的手指却带给Han别样的快感。他让Luke跟着他的节奏，两个人的手一起缓慢地动作，他感到Luke后面的穴口越来越放松，甚至会回应他的动作，而前面挺立的东西则是在他自己的掌握下越来越坚硬。

“现在，我要进去了，好吗？”

他轻声问着，手指撑开了穴口，感觉到里面的搏动。Luke点了点头。他们摩擦着对方的嘴唇和鼻子，Han的手指撤了出来，两只手将男孩的臀肉朝旁边推开，他的阴茎滑动着，顶着不久前手指还进出的部位。他能感觉到Luke在颤抖，但他顺从地把脸埋在Han的吻里，等着Han的动作。

他进去了，慢慢地，男孩的身体被颤抖着压向那根柱体。他在Han的吻中发出小小的叫声，但没有试图挣脱。他的身体是绷紧的，Han也是。那个说不清是滚烫还是什么的地方正挤压着他，属于另一个人的身体的内部正熨帖着他，柔软，紧实，绵密，微微地抽动。

他很想就这么插进去，但是他忍住了。他一点一点地深入，等着Luke慢慢地放松。他抚摸着男孩的背，直到男孩在他的脸颊上印上象征已经适应的吻。他又同样缓慢地动起来，他的阴茎摩擦过男孩的肉壁，撤出，又进入。他感觉热流从地方向他的全身如岩浆般翻滚着，他的手不自觉地抓紧了男孩的胯，掐在他的臀上，但是他的速度还是足够缓慢，直到Luke的哼叫里带上了愉悦，随着他的动作一起动着。

他的身体在Han的阴茎上本能地收缩，吮吸着男人的肉柱。Han因为这股被裹紧的感觉在心里诅咒起来。他咬住了男孩的嘴唇，将男孩的臀紧紧压在身上，下身的动作开始加快。一开始Luke还能跟上他，后来只能被他顶得发出低声的啜泣。他的身体无法再由着自己的意志移动，只能被Han举着上下动作。他的内壁还来不及收紧就又被Han插开了，润滑剂顺着他们交合的地方流下来，打湿了Han的毛发和裤子，在男孩的屁股上染成一摊。他的阴茎也立着，Luke想要伸手去抚摸，但是他必须搂紧Han才不至于失去平衡。已经开始分泌液体的挺立只能抵在Han的肚子上摩擦着。

他哀叫着，哽咽着，将脸贴在Han的脸颊边发出恳求的声音。Han吻了吻他，腾出一只手将他的下体握在手中。他伴着自己的动作刺激着男孩。这具已经完全交付到他手中的年轻躯体因他的阴茎，他的手指，他的吻，他的呼吸，他的一切而兴奋着。这种感觉混合着汹涌的快感一起涌向Han的下身。

他预感到高潮的来临，同时加快了手上的动作。男孩突然在他的怀里挣扎起来，但Han箍紧了他，他的阴茎重重地插到深处，射了出来。男孩没过几秒也在他的手上射了。

男孩倒在他身上，由着他慢慢地把自己的肉茎抽出来，解下保险套扔到一边。Luke轻轻地吻着他嘴巴能碰到的那片皮肤，头搁在Han的肩膀上，他的表情让Han低下头亲了亲他的眼睛。

长长的眼睫毛搔过他的嘴唇，痒痒的。

“你还好吗？”Han问他。

男孩喘息着：“还好吧？我想。”他动了动，看见自己射到Han肚子上的那滩白色液体正顺着男人的腹部往下流。他伸出手，手指贴着腹肌，顺着液体的痕迹往下滑动。

“你的裤子弄脏了。”他说。

“我知道。”Han知道。但他还是搂着Luke不动。高潮的余韵与肌肤的温度混合在一起，很美妙。

“你有裤子换吗？”Luke的嘴角边挂起一个小小的不怀好意的笑容。Han在他腰上掐了一下：“ 让你失望了，我还真有。”

他拍拍男孩让他从自己身上下去，自己则是站起来，干脆把弄脏了的裤子和袜子一起全脱了。男孩看着他的裸体，吹了个口哨。Han俯视他：“不觉得晚了点吗？”

男孩两手朝后撑在防雨布上，袒露着被Han弄满了痕迹的身体。

好吧他也很棒。

Luke拍了拍他的屁股：“走吧老家伙，我们到海里去。”

他们一同浸到温暖的海水里。他教给男孩正确的游泳姿势，帮助他练习。他们在海水里接吻，抚摸对方的身体，然后再分开。Han帮Luke清洗了身体，男孩懒洋洋地借由浮力靠在他怀里，看着他的手指探索自己身上的每一个角落。

他们回到沙滩上，又做了一次。Han还是把Luke搂在怀里，但是这次Luke想要做更多的尝试。他按住了Han，自己尝试在Han的身上动着。他的眼睛微微眯着，唇瓣里溢出断续的呻吟声，直到Han猛然抓住了他的腰，把他摁在自己身上。

他们再度做了清洗，阳光有一点点变斜了，Han这才想起从第一次之后他一直没管和Chewie的通讯。

而神奇的是Chewie也没来找他。

他接通通讯器：“抱歉忘了跟你联络。我们，呃，很好，现在就上去。”

Chewie只简单地回复，不急。

他的话里绝对有别的意思。

Han揉了揉额头，让Luke把自己的东西收拾好，不要留下任何残留物——是啊，走私犯其实都超级讲公共道德，惊讶吧——然后他们回到了平台上。

Chewie看了他们一眼，然后冲Han高高挑起一边眉毛。这个表情Luke可能辨别不出来，但是Han绝对看得懂。

他回以一根中指，推着Luke走回千年隼上。起飞前他们又交换了一个吻，男孩尝起来就像含有奇怪矿物的海水，但很甜。


	12. Chapter 12

“就。”进入超空间后Han跟着Luke一起进了船员舱室，Luke正在里面弄咖啡，他给Han倒了一杯。

Han喝了一口，继续刚才的话：“就，你以前有没有……”

他猜想Luke和Leia就像自己和Leia一样，并不是那种普遍意义上的浪漫关系，也许他们的关系也只有在Luke待在Coruscant的时候才成立。他当然不想掺和到什么棘手的事情里去，但是做都做了。至少让他知道他不是真的把这搞成了什么三角逸事吧？

Luke摇摇头。“没有。”他说道，“Tatooine上没有多少女孩，和，嗯，男孩。所有人一到年纪就马上离开了，要不然就到城市里去找工作。”

那Coruscant呢？Han没敢问出口。

“不过也不算是坏事。”Luke耸耸肩。Han想起了Luke说过的话，他的叔叔不喜欢他到城里去。

Luke又说：“我本来就不该对任何事物有过多依恋。”

这句话本身Han倒是挺赞成的。这基本上就是他在这个宇宙的生存之道：如果你无法保证自己能将之紧紧地攥在手心里，最好就不要对其产生太多的感情。所以他的“依恋”只针对少数几个特定的对象，比如他的好姑娘，比如Chewie，也许曾经还有Leia。

那Luke呢？这个问题从他的脑海里一闪而过，随后又被他刻意地拨到了一边。

“我不觉得你真的信这句话。”Han用杯底撞了撞Luke的杯子。

“确实。”男孩苦笑了下，也许还有落寞，“我从来都不擅长践行此道。”

也许是被他触动了。也许只是单纯地不想再看他怅然若失。Han问：“为什么告诉我你叔叔和婶婶的事？”

他一直都想问。这个由Luke说出来的事实就像一个小小的许可，他主动允许Han去碰触自己更私人的一面。这是种没有回头路的行为。但Han还是做了。

“我接到了一则通讯。”男孩平淡地答道，“我在Coruscant的住所被人入侵了。来者不善，发生在我叔叔和婶婶身上的事很有可能不是意外。我觉得至少应该让你知道这件事。”

Han没有由着他糊弄过去。他看着男孩：“你明白我的意思。”

Luke的睫毛颤动着，他的嘴唇抖动了一下，似乎要说些什么，但是又没说出口。Han已经做好了准备接受一个顾左右而言他的答案。他知道自己现在的行为越界了，如果Luke回避这个问题，Han完全不会讶异。

但是Luke没有这么做。

“我需要把这件事说出来。”Luke说着，然后就在那一瞬间，他几乎如释重负，“我需要让别人知道。我知道我不可能跟每一个刚遇到的人说‘先跟你说一声，我的叔叔和婶婶死了’，但是我也不能一直把它埋在心里。我需要让别人知道。”

他的脸上出现的正是那种痛楚，那种曾经数次覆盖他的痛楚，每一次都只是展露一个碎片，而这些碎片现在拼成了一副完整的图像。

“我需要让你知道。”

有那么一刻他只是放任自己沉浸在痛苦里。

Han没想太多，他的手抚上男孩的脸颊，捧住了他的脑袋，将他的额头与自己的紧紧贴在一起。男孩的脸在他的手掌间，被挤得有点变形。

“嘿，小子，”他轻声说，“要我陪着你到你叔叔婶婶原来住的地方看看吗？”

Luke颤抖着，在他的掌心里点了点头。

他的手臂环住了Han的肩膀，后者任由他将自己拉进，把脸埋在自己怀里。

Han几乎就要以为男孩哭了。

他的手滑到了男孩的后颈上，温柔地抚摸着那里的头发。肩窝处传来呼吸的温度，男孩的手掌紧紧地贴在他后背的肌肉上。

“有没有人跟你说过，”Luke的声音闷闷的，“作为走私犯，你人有点太好了。”

Han一巴掌拍在他脑袋上：“你懂啥？”

Luke从他怀里抬起头来，腾出一只手揉着后脑。Han不禁又在他头上揉了一把。他知道自己在做什么，他在放任自己滑向比现在更麻烦的境地，他在和这个男孩建立比“旅途中遇到然后滚了床单的性感家伙”更亲密的联系。他在给自己制造麻烦，而这个银河的墨菲定律就是，自己造的麻烦总有一天会找上门来。

奇怪的是他并不觉得后悔。

他真的陪Luke去了湿气农场。他们租了当地的陆行艇，Luke提到自己也曾经有一辆，但是在离开Tatooine的时候卖掉了。他说他以为自己不会再回来了。

“毕竟这里也没有什么东西值得我留恋。”

他手握方向盘，在漫天黄沙里熟练地变换着方向。他们都穿着袍子，Han的那件事在城里匆忙买的，粗糙的亚麻布磨得人皮肤发疼，而且只能稍稍阻隔阳光。风一吹过来，沙子就灌得袍子里到处都是。

这对Han来说是全然陌生的，但却曾是Luke生活的一部分。

他们开了很久，最终在一座湿气农场的遗迹前停下来。这里之所以还能称为遗迹是因为结构尚且还保存着，标志性的圆顶小屋不远处就是向下凹陷的中庭，从这里看过去，人工造物的痕迹还依稀可见。但所有Han能看见的东西都是烧焦的，除了沙。

他们离农场还有一段距离。Luke跳下陆行艇，站在原地望着农场。

Han也跳下陆行艇，站在他身边。

“我的陆行艇平时都停在那边，”他指着小屋的一侧，“后面就是农场的中庭，我经常站在那里看日落。Tatooine的双日，你知道的。”

他指向另一个地方：“那里是用来储存机械的，我的T16也在里面。”

Han在脑海里勾勒着男孩的生活，一个普通的农场男孩，一年中会有几次开着陆行艇到Mos Eisley去，平常会开着T16打旺普鼠，日复一日在农场里劳作。

Luke最后指向圆顶小屋向地下延伸的台阶：“我叔叔和婶婶的尸体就躺在那里。”

“他们是被烧死的。”

Luke的目光看向那里。如果他想要别开头或者闭上眼睛Han也完全可以理解，但是Luke就是一动不动地看着那里。

风疯狂地掀动他们的袍子，几乎要把他们也给掀起来。终于Luke动了。

“走吧。”他说道，往那个他看着的地方走过去。

Han跟在他身后。他静静地等着Luke完成检查。男孩并没有沉溺于伤痛，事实上他异常的冷静且坚强。他绕着整个农场转了一圈，好几次蹲下来仔细查看痕迹，末了他回到小屋旁。

“不是沙人干的。”他只说了这么一句话。他的下巴紧紧地绷着。

Han没有尝试去化解他的愤怒。他觉得适当的愤怒是一件好事。但是男孩看起来就像为此感到困扰，他闭上了眼睛，他在深呼吸。

他说：“这里原本还有我奶奶的坟墓，我的父亲亲手埋葬了她。后来叔叔挪掉了墓碑，他说就算他不把墓碑去掉，总有一天黄沙也会这么做的。”

他说：“然后我亲手埋葬了他们。”

“在哪？”Han轻声问。

“也许就在我们脚下。”Luke说，“没有墓碑做标志，我根本找不准地方。”

他茫然地看着地面，就像在寻找什么，又像只是在看着那里。他的脚下躺着他亲族的尸体。这些人用一辈子的时间对抗黄沙，最终又被黄沙埋葬，这几乎成了一个古老的传承，一条纽带，一种延续，直到它结束在这个男孩身上。

这是Han不曾也不会拥有的东西，而Luke为它画上了句点。

“该走了。”Luke说，“沙暴要来了。”

出发时他们已经察觉到天气不大对，如今即使立刻返回也很可能没办法在沙暴到来前回到Mos Eisley。但Luke说他还要到他的那位朋友Ben的家去看一看。

“必须今天去。”Luke坚持道，“他的屋子在西边。沙暴是从东南面来的，我们有陆行艇，来得及。”

换作平时Han会说他在自杀，但男孩的表情异常坚毅且笃定，而Han竟然也就选择相信他。

他们顺着山脉开了一段，沙暴就从后面追来了。Han从来没有被沙暴追赶过。他也从来没有见过人开陆行艇开得这么狂。

“你开过飞梭吗？”他一边用袍子裹住脸一边大喊，免得风盖过他的声音再给他喂一嘴沙，“你很有飞梭赛艇的天赋！”

“没有！”Luke同样大声答道。

他们不得不双双带上了护目镜。只要Han回头，就能看见空中腾起的沙暴。深色的沙团像一个蠕动的巨大怪物，已经移动到了Mos Eisley的上方，还在继续向前吞食。

他们赶在沙暴到来之前冲进一间小屋里。陆行艇就栓在门外。

Luke指示他关上门，降下防沙板。屋子仅有的几个通风口现在都被防沙板盖住了，屋里几乎伸手不见五指。Luke摸索着点亮了一盏灯。“发电机可能坏了。”他说，“还好灯罩里还有油。”而Han只觉得，天哪，油灯？他穿越了吗？

他们一起坐在被昏黄油灯照亮的小屋里。在Han看来，这间屋子至今还没有被沙人袭击的理由是这里面真的没什么可抢的，除了简陋的家具就只有灰。

Luke脱掉了鞋，抱着双腿缩在床上，也是这间屋子里唯一一个可以坐下两个人的地方。

Han也脱掉了靴子，和他坐在一起。没过几秒钟，一阵铺天盖地的喧嚣声音就猛扑到了小屋上，Han能听见陆行艇在沙暴中被拉扯和撞击的声音。油灯的火苗跳动着，在墙壁上投下的影子跟着晃荡。Han呼吸间全是灰尘和沙子的气味。

Luke依然在他身边安静地坐着。

“Ben去哪了？”Han随口问道。随后他想到，该不会Ben也——天哪千万别——

“他要去Naboo，反正我离开Coruscant之前他是这么说的。”Luke道。而Han对这个答案十分感激。

“他总是闲不下来。虽然他说他在隐居，但是大家都知道他三天两头搞失踪，过一段时间又神神秘秘地回来了。”Luke说，“没有人找他的麻烦，连这附近的沙人都不敢惹他。有人说他是罪犯，是躲到这里来的，还有人说他是魔法师啥的。”

“他真的是魔法师？”

Luke噗嗤一声笑出来。“当然不是了。”他说，“他只不过是——”

风沙拍击屋顶的声音打断了他的话。Han甚至觉得屋子因此晃动了一下，希望只是他的错觉。

等这一阵风沙过去之后Luke才重新开始说话，但是话题变了。

“我叔叔一直都不喜欢Ben，但是我喜欢他。”他说，“Ben就像，一个奇怪的老头？但他很有趣。”

“我很少见到他。他有那种，很奇怪的态度，会让你觉得他不是个陌生人，但是没人和他很熟，也没人知道他是从哪来的。”

“我一直怀疑我的叔叔婶婶知道，因为他们不喜欢我来找Ben。”

“他们不喜欢我到城里去，不喜欢我接触其他星球来的人，不喜欢我离开农场。我不恨他们，但是我心里总是埋怨个没完。但是直到去了Coruscant我才想通。”

“他们是想保护我。”

“他们一直在保护我。”

Luke在哽咽中说道。

Han的手在油灯无法照亮的地方抬起来，抚上Luke的背。

男孩的背脊在他的抚摸中逐渐放松下来。

“他们……的时候我在这里。然后Ben就带我去了Coruscant。”

光影在他的脸上交织，把他的面容映成斑驳的颜色。上面也许还有怀恋与痛苦，但是昏暗的光线让一切都难以辨别。

Han不知道Luke有没有对别人说过这些事。也许男孩此时此地的剖白只是一种巧合，只是因为他恰好遇见了Han，而Han恰好做了他的生意，他们恰好都觉得对方合自己胃口，决定上个床—— 虽然严格地说事情不是在床上发生的——从他们互通姓名到现在只有，多久？不到两天？他们几乎就是陌生人，如果没有Coruscant和旅馆和Leia，他们本来就该是陌生人。即使Han正抚摸着Luke，而Luke正在向他敞开心扉，这一点也不会改变。

但Han没有停止抚摸Luke的动作，Luke也没有要他停下来。

“Ben一定是个很好的朋友。”Han说。

“事实上他是我父亲的朋友。”Luke说，“他告诉了我一些关于我父亲的事。叔叔总是对这件事守口如瓶。”

“我父亲也是在这里出生的，但是他九岁的时候就离开了。我待在这里的时间是他的两倍还多。”

“真奇怪，这个地方感觉还是像家一样。”

他的睫毛在闪烁的火光下颤抖着。Han拍了拍他。

“我本来就不该有家。我不应该有所留恋。”他如此说道，语气却不够坚定，而是破碎的，泄露出丝丝渴望。

Han说：“有家也不是什么坏事。”

他这么说只是为了宽慰Luke。男孩扭过头，对着Han刻意地挑起一边眉毛。

也是。Han也觉得这句话从自己嘴里说出来挺滑稽的。

“你想要吗，”Luke问他，“家？家庭？伴侣，孩子？”

换作平时Han一定想也不想就笑出声来。但这次他认真地思考了下，然后还是摇头。

“这跟我想不想没关系，”他说，“只有能不能。”

如果说这个银河教了Han什么不只关乎于走私的事的话，那即是，有些东西他可以拥有，有些东西他不能。而家，或者说，归宿，很明显要归类于后一种。

他徜徉于群星，但群星并不属于他。

“我父亲当时还很年轻。我们……我出生的时候，他只有二十二岁。”Luke继续说道，“有时候我会想， 他只比现在的我大一岁，这种感觉真是……”

Han明白他的意思。他都要三十二了，还是没办法想象成为父亲这件事。

“我有点……理解他。你明白我的意思吗？”Luke说，“尽管他在我出生之前就失踪了，某种意义上可以说他抛弃了我们。但是我很难对他产生恨意。”

“不好吗？没有怨恨，生命的大和谐？”

Luke白了他一眼：“和谐是指不对任何东西产生恨意。我确实应该这么做，但是我不是这个意思。”

“我有充分的理由可以恨他，我认识的人里有不少恨他恨得要命，但是我不恨他。”Luke说，“这种感觉真的很奇怪。”

“因为你爱他。”Han说完自己也吓了一跳，但是他接着说了下去，“毕竟他是你的父亲……对吧？”

Luke看着他。Han摆了摆手：“别看我，我又没有经验。我是孤儿。”

他又说：“别拥抱我。别安慰我。别对我说你很抱歉。”

Luke想了想：“你想做爱吗？”

Han也想了想。他认真地想了想。“不。”他说。

“我同意。”Luke拍了拍身下的床，结果腾起一股灰尘。

他厌恶地皱着鼻子：“我不想睡在这个东西上面。”

“别挑了。”Han往后挪了挪，靠在一堆垫子上，张开双臂，“到这来。”

他们一起靠在那堆垫子上，Luke把下巴搁在Han的胳膊上。沙暴仍在屋外肆虐，Han希望陆行艇安然无恙。

“希望沙暴不要刮太久，”他说，“不然我们要饿死在这里了。”

Luke说：“别担心，Tatooine的沙暴通常只能持续一夜。”

“明天我们就可以走了。”他又说。

去Naboo，Han回忆着Luke的话，或者去Coruscant，然后Luke付给他信用点，然后他们就此分道扬镳。

他们都知道这一点，于是都没有再说什么。

Han身体里的某一部分希望沙暴就这样继续下去——当然他明白他们会饿死，或者渴死，或者沙暴把房子弄塌了把他们埋在下面——他希望这一刻更久一点：Luke躺在他的身边，他的下巴在Han的手臂上碾来碾去。他们并没有在交谈，却又如此亲密。他们的身体交缠在一起，但只是感受着对方。油灯的光线昏暗，他们的轮廓因此变得朦胧，几乎要融成一个。

这可能是他这几年所经历的最接近宁静的时刻。

但是他身体里的另一部分，或者说其他部分，那些让他三十余年来一直好好在这个银河里好好活着的部分，这个部分没有对Han冷嘲热讽，也没有生硬地指出他有多愚蠢。他身体里的这个部分只是提醒他：这一切都是会结束的。

也许Han可以想办法让这一刻再延长一点，或者他还可以在后面加上其他的东西，但是最后这一切都是会结束的。

徒劳地将之延长，只会让Han在这一切结束的时候更不好受。

Han看了看通讯器。沙暴模糊了人对时间的概念，通讯器显示现在是刚入夜没多久。但Luke已经困了，也许是因为开了太久陆行艇，也许是Tatooine唤回了他在农场生活时的生物钟。

“我想去Mos Espa。”Luke喃喃道，语气已经有些含混，“我父亲原来就住在那里。”

Han转了个身，变成面朝上躺着。他的胳膊垫着Luke的脖子，Luke的头抵着Han的肩膀，他的头发磨得Han痒痒。

“我想去看飞梭赛艇，我从来没看过飞梭赛艇。”他困倦地说。

“好，我们去Mos Espa，去看飞梭赛艇。”

“现在不是季节。”Luke已经把眼睛都闭上了，“时间不对。”

“我想和你一起去。”

Luke抓住他的衣服，基本上就是在口齿不清地呢喃。

“我想和你一起去……”

Han轻声说：“我也是。”但他不觉得Luke听见了。


	13. Chapter 13

Han醒过来的姿势非常诡异，他有一半都挂在床外面。都怪这张床形状太奇怪了。

Luke也好不到哪去。他整个人在床上横了过来，双腿曲着，占去Han空出来的部分。他的头在Han的肚子上，而且他还睡得天昏地暗。

Han尽量不要移动身体的其他部分，抬起一只手，抓着他的脑袋晃了晃。

“早上好……？”Luke迷迷糊糊地从Han的肚子上抬起头来，往上看了Han一眼。

Han希望他明白这种眼神对一个迎来清晨的健康成年男性来说有多刺激，特别是在后者希望自己能够保持平静的时候。

“你最好从我身上起来。”他瞪着Luke。

Luke眨眨眼：“什么？”然后他会过了意，僵直身体，立刻从Han的肚子上爬了起来。

“我还以为你不想做爱呢。”Han故意打趣道。

“我是不想。”Luke说，“无意冒犯。只不过，这是Ben的家，是Ben的床，是Ben平时躺的地方。”他几乎是肉眼可见地颤抖了一下：“天哪我简直没法面对他了。”

Han也坐起来，拍了拍男孩的肩膀：“别紧张，我们又没干啥。”

“你不懂。”Luke用一种筋疲力竭的，痛苦的声音说道，“他会知道的。Ben总是会知道的。”

“昨天晚上我还听说他不是魔法师啊？”Han这么说道。说真的他不觉得一个疯老头能有这么大的威慑力。

Luke摇了摇头。Han抓过放在一边的通讯器，好吧，也许“昨天晚上”这个说法不怎么准确，现在还是晚上——凌晨。沙暴已经过去了，因为通讯已经恢复了，他收到了Chewie发来的信息，回复了一条说他们都很安全。

Luke从床上爬起来，走到通风口边，卸下一块防沙板。过分皎洁的月光一下子打进室内，切出一条颜色分明的光带，油灯里还在燃烧着的火苗因为涌进的新鲜空气而晃了晃。

男孩靠在通风口边，像是在嗅着空气里的味道，又像是在听，或者只是在感受。无端地，Han想到了在Coruscant旅馆倚墙站立的Leia。他们如此不同，却又有一种奇妙的相似感。

他觉得自己的脑子可能被沙暴吹坏了。

“天亮我们就走。”Luke转过身，向他陈述。

Han耸耸肩：“没问题。不过我们到底来这干嘛来着？”

“Ben要我来取一样东西。”Luke说着，在那个破旧的皮箱子前面蹲下来。他没有打开箱子，而是把它推到一边，掀起下面的地砖，从里面掏出了一只小盒子。

盒子上还刻着字，字写着：给Luke。

“这个Ben，他就一定要把事情搞得这么……”Han想要挑一个适合的词。

“神棍兮兮的？”Luke几乎是悲哀地说道，“他是。”

他把盒子抱在怀里，爬回床上。Han想了下要不要问他盒子里是什么，最终他选择不问。

“天一亮我们就走。”Luke又重复了一遍，“越早越好。有人要来了。”

“什么？”

“袭击。”Luke说，“如果这件事一定要发生，最好别发生在Ben家里，虽然Ben说过他不介意。”

Han感到不可思议：“Ben知道有人要袭击我们？”他顿了顿，又说：“还提前告诉你了？”

“不是袭击我们，是袭击我。”

所以Ben不是个魔法师，他是个预言家。Han在心里腹诽道。

Luke又说：“他只是提过这件事可能会发生，而我能感觉到那些人就要来了，他们在等待黑夜过去， 和我们一样。”

他把箱子放在身边，盘腿坐好。然后他看着Han：“为什么你要用这种表情盯着我？”

“你该不会是什么教会的成员吧？”

Han想起在Corellia的时候男孩好像就试图对那个Rodian用心灵控制还是什么的。

“你对教会有意见？”

“不是吧？”Han真的有点被吓到了。他对教会什么的没意见，他只是完全不信他们那套，而且那些家伙老是神神叨叨的，Han更愿意离他们远一点。

Luke好像觉得他被吓到的样子很有趣。他表情颇玩味地看了Han一眼：“所以你不相信原力？”

“你真的是教会的？”

“如果我是呢？”

“好吧。其实我一直觉得你也神棍兮兮的，不过是在一种好的意味上。”Han摊开手，“你神棍得蛮有魅力的。教会的人通常不具备此项优点。”

Luke乐了：“多谢夸奖？还有，别担心，我不是教会的。”

“我才不担心呢。”Han辩白，“就是不想花时间在小花招和胡说八道上而已。”

Luke只回了他一个被逗乐的眼神。

随后他的表情又严肃了起来。

“也许会很危险。”他说。

“你不会以为我平时打交道的都是彩虹Bantha和独角Jumba吧？”Han挂上他的走私犯笑容，“冒险精神是很重要的，尤其是有人愿意付我信用点去冒险的时候。”

Luke点了点头。“那么我们该走了。”他说，“天马上就要亮了。顺便这不是感受来的，是靠经验判断出来的。”

他指向通风口，从那里渗进来的月光已经淡了。朝阳正待升起。他们都披上了袍子。Luke把小箱子收在怀里，推开了门。远处的地平线上，Tatooine的双日正在升起。它们还没露出头来，只是把天空染成了玫红色，但是日光的热力已经辐射到了四面八方，夜间积蓄在沙子中的水分正在蒸腾，空气竟然有一丝轻微的湿意。

他们把陆行艇里的沙子都清理了出来，然后原路返回。

他们都知道归程不会平安，袭击者正在等着他们，Han甚至因此有点兴奋。

双日已经从地平线上冒出头来。原本模糊昏暗的沙漠被一点点照亮了，他们一侧的山石也逐渐露出清晰的轮廓。Luke在连绵山势的某一处转了弯，他们现在正驶向Mos Eisley。

“如果我要在这条路线上伏击别人，”Han说，“我会选择连接高地和Mos Eisley的峡谷。”

“绕路？”Luke这么问道，但是他并没有改变方向。

“不。”Han摸上了腰间的爆能枪，“让他们来。”

“冒险精神，哈？”

Luke加快速度，他们冲进了峡谷。第一声枪响夹在风声里，直到那个包裹着斗篷的人影倒下才被人听见。Han先开的枪。当然是Han先开的枪。

剩下的袭击者骑着飞行摩托从空中向他们包围，但Luke驾驶着陆行艇率先冲了过去。飞行摩托不得不紧随其后。Han翻过身，趴在椅背上朝后面射击，时不时提防着从侧面靠近的敌人。从后面追过来飞行摩托碍于峡谷的地形不敢飞得太高，Han成功地打掉了其中两个，剩下的人似乎发觉了目前的追击方式没用，开始减速，朝后退去。

Han知道这还没完。他转过身，果然前方不远处的沙地上一片片阴影正在扩大，另一拨飞行摩托正从高处向地面靠近。

他们被夹击了。

这就是选择峡谷的意义。Han料到了这一点，但是他没料到敌人的数量比自己想象的多这么多。老实说他觉得他和Luke的人头加起来都不如这些人的报酬贵。到底是哪个疯子想要这孩子的命啊？

Luke的架势技术很不错，但是陆行艇的引擎注定了他们跑不过这些正在形成包围圈的飞行摩托。Han盘算着Chewie开千年隼过来接他们得花多久，靠着他这一把爆能枪能不能撑下去。

“我们应该放弃陆行艇。”

他说。飞行摩托正以惊人的速度离他们越来越近。

“躲到石头缝里去，和他们耗一会。赏金猎人都习惯单干，过一会他们自己就会乱掉阵脚。”

“不。”Luke没有刹车，他一把拽住Han，把他拖到了驾驶座上。

“你来握方向盘！”他边说边从座位上爬了出来，而Han已经能看见指向他们的枪口。他得握着方向盘，他没空去拿爆能枪。

“我有种不好的预感！”他大吼道。

然后他看到Luke跳了起来。男孩蹦到陆行艇的前端，然后高高跃起——等等人类是可以这样跳的吗——翻滚了一圈，落到那堆飞行摩托中间。他的手从袍子里伸出来，握着某样东西，仿佛电流接通的滋滋声响起。

一道蓝色的荧光从他的手中亮了起来。

他举起手臂，蓝色荧光划过，一个袭击者没出声便倒地，断成两截。而他头也不回，向后退了一步，蓝色荧光在空中转了一圈，又将一个袭击者连同飞行摩托一起毁掉。本来对着陆行艇的枪口这会都对准了他，但是通通被他挥舞着那道蓝光挡开。

Han打着方向盘想要撞开那些包围他的飞行摩托，但是一道从后面来的爆能枪光束毁掉了陆行艇的引擎。Han只来得及扑到车外。他本能地抓住爆能枪，结果掉了一个操着长矛朝他扑来的家伙。

“Luke！”他高喊道。

Luke闻声，虚晃一招，从包围圈抽身出来，反身跑向陆行艇的方向。而Han一边射击一边把还搁在陆行艇上的小箱子拖了下来。

他看着男孩熟练地一边挡开进攻一边朝这里奔来。Han不知道该怎么形容，这明明是一个接近死亡的时刻，Luke看起来却格外地……有活力。踩过陆行艇的时候他甚至对着Han小小地笑了一下。他灵活地闪避着，利用两侧的岩壁和手里的武器抵御射向他的爆能枪光束，还靠着蓝光用反弹干掉了一两个敌人。

剩余的人很快朝这里围拢过来，他们打算集火把两个人解决掉。Luke跳到其中一个身上，砍掉了持枪的手臂，然后这个被斗篷包裹的奇怪身躯就以一种诡异的方式从飞行摩托上漂了起来，砸向对面正在靠近的袭击者。Luke紧随其后，他干脆利落地将这些人通通切成了两半。

不是人。到这地步Han也能看出来了。尽管用斗篷覆盖了全身，这些袭击者还是暴露了他们的本来面目。地上没有血也没有残肢，只有金属的碎块。这些都是机器人。

Luke已经又干掉了几个机器人。他朝着Han跑过来。“它们要自爆了！”他大喊道，抓起箱子跳上一辆空出来的飞行摩托。Han跟着跳了上去，他只来得及搂紧Luke的腰，然后飞行摩托猛地朝前冲出，惯性差点把他甩了下去。

他们只比爆炸快那么一点点，气浪几乎就贴在Han的背上。一只机械手臂从飞行摩托的底部伸了出来，Luke手腕一抖，扒在飞行摩托下面的机器人只剩下半截身躯。另外半截被他挑了出去，但没飞出去太远就自爆了，冲击波把他俩都从飞行摩托下撞了下来。

Han在沙地里滚了两圈，靠着膝盖找着了平衡。他抬起头，看到Luke在他的不远处，飞行摩托的残骸倒在Luke身边，上面还挂着半个机器人。

Luke还抱着那个箱子，一边抖着身上的沙一边朝后方另外半个机器人的方向走去。

那是个杀手机器人。

所有的袭击者都是杀手机器人。

这很荒谬——克隆战争之后，从机器人身上吃了无数苦头的共和国决定关闭所有战争机器人和杀手机器人的生产线，尽管有少数几个私人机构还在做这项生意，价格也高得离谱。Han本人跑过不少次走私非法机器人部件的活，他清楚一个杀手机器人在黑市能卖不少钱。而一堆杀人机器人？覆盖代码，重新编写程序，让它们拥有协同作战能力和战术配合能力？那又是一大笔花销。

就为了杀一个男孩？不管背后策划这场袭击的人是谁，这人确实是下了血本，也确实是疯了。

不过也许不是那么疯。

Luke已经翻完了炸剩下的那堆随便什么都好的玩意，走了回来。Han坐在沙地上，看着他。

“所以我上了个绝地。”

Luke也看着他。“我上了个走私犯，我们扯平了。”他说，“还有，我还不是绝地。”

“还，不是。”

年轻的“还不是绝地”伸手把他拉了起来。就在那一瞬间，Han作为走私犯的直觉突然刺中了他，想必“还不是绝地”的感应也是，因为Luke亮起了光剑，而Han开了枪。

飞行摩托上的那半截机器人和它的隐藏武器单元一起碎成了一片片。

Han吹了声口哨，得意地看向Luke。后者只是翻了个白眼把光剑重新收起来。

Han之前见过他挂在腰带上的这个玩意，但他没想过会是光剑的剑柄。毕竟他之前连活的绝地都没见过。好吧，“还不是”绝地。

如果Luke“还不是”绝地，事情倒也说得通。稀少的东西总是自动拥有高价码。然而……

“我不明白。”他说，“我以为悬赏你的人是为了活捉你，不是真的想要你的命。”

“他们杀了我的叔叔和婶婶，他们也会杀了我。”Luke答道，“不过你说得有道理。Corellia的那些战斗机不是为了杀我来的。这不对劲。”

“我得联系Ben。”他的脸绷紧了。

他们只能靠双腿走回Mos Eisley，好在剩余的路程不是很长。Chewie早就在千年隼上等得不耐烦了，看见二人老远就咆哮了一声，等到他们走进又咆哮了一声——他被Han和Luke的样子吓到了。

“没事，我们没受伤。”Han拍了拍他的副驾驶。“亚空间无线电修好了吗？Luke要找个人。”

他们先搜寻了Naboo，但是没有结果。Han把接收范围扩大了，他以Naboo为中心搜索，最后找到了Luke提供的那个频段，其持有人目前在——

“Umgul？”

Han大感诧异。“他要去Naboo，结果跑到Umgul去了？”他说，“跑得够偏啊？”

此时无线电接通了，但是信号很差，似乎有什么东西形成了干扰。传过来的声音断断续续的，失真得很严重。

“Luke，离开Tatooine……来Umgul，我在……找……我们必须……”

通讯到此为止。Han检查了一下，是对方挂断的。

Luke吐出一口气。“能把我送到Umgul去吗，Solo船长？”

Han有些踌躇：“关于这一点……”

“你对Umgul有意见？”

“Umgul对我有意见。”Han摊开手，“当地法律致力于让所有玩牌作弊的人去死。”

“而你死里逃生？”

“算不上。当时他们还没发现我作弊。”

Han叹了口气：“但是我估计他们已经把这茬弄明白了。我的脑袋在那里肯定特值钱，但是我觉得它还是好好待在我脖子上最有价值。”

Luke沉默了一会。

“我希望你能和我一起去Umgul。”他的语气沉着，“在弄清楚想杀我的人到底是谁之前我们最好能待在一起，这是最安全的办法。我不想……”

他没有继续说下去。

但Han能够明白。

他说：“绝地有钱吗？”

Luke莫名其妙地看着他：“什么？”

“绝地有钱吗？”Han重复了一遍。“我决定把酬劳再提一点，考虑到去Umgul的风险。你最好有足够多的信用点。”

Luke笑了。“我有。”他说，“而且Ben也有。”

他补充：“Ben才是真正的绝地。”

哇这还真是一点都料不到啊。Han吹了声口哨，拍拍“还不是绝地”的肩膀。

“去Umgul吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

降落时Han一直担心停机坪上会挤满来捉他归案的Umgul警察。他的担忧没有成真，也许是他重复改写过的通行码起了作用，也许是现在还太早，警察懒得穿越重重浓雾到太空港来，又或许是他想多了，当地执法机构真的没那么在意他们那个小牌局。

Luke试着再次联络Ben，但是对方的信号依然不好，Luke只能发去了一条讯息，上面有他们的位置，告知Ben在有情况发生之前他们会一直在原地等待。Luke和Chewie玩起了全息棋，Han则是在引擎站前面百无聊赖地坐着。他们只能等，等到Ben来，或许他会带着信用点一起来，然后Luke会离开，Han会立刻起飞，重回银河。就这样了。

“Solo船长？”

Han过了几秒才反应过来这是在叫他。Luke又叫了一次：“Solo船长？”

“Han。”Han挺无奈地睨了他一眼，“叫我Han。”

“Han。”男孩配合地改了口，脸上的表情却是带着恶作剧意味的小小笑容。

他指着Han的旁边：“你的通讯器。”

Han侧过头。男孩指的是他放在引擎站台面的上的私人通讯器，上面的指示灯亮着，显示他收到了一则新讯息。这则信息的发出端是一个特殊号码，这个号码的持有者能够将讯息通过特殊频道发送到Han这个便宜通讯器上来，距离甚至可以跨越半个银河，从Coruscant，到这里。

是Leia。

Han没碰那个通讯器。他就是瞪着它。就在几秒钟之前，Han还在想着，就这么一回事了，这就是结束了，不管过去的这几天，这一年再几天，不管发生了什么，只要Luke下了船而Han拿到了他应得的信用点，就都结束了。

他并不为此感到高兴，但是也绝对不希望在这个时候收到一条来自Leia的讯息。

这种感觉就像在即将从梦中醒来的时候又被人一棍子敲昏过去了。

“Han？”Luke再度提醒他，Chewie也转过头来。“你的通讯器？”

Han一把将通讯器抓起来，无意义地挥了下手：“我……私事。”

他躲进驾驶舱里。在Luke面前带着通讯器躲起来让他有种负疚感，但是他能说什么，这都是他自作自受不是吗。

说实在的，他有一点想把通讯器就这么扔在这里。他可以这么做，他可以把通讯器扔在这里，等着下一条讯息把Leia的讯息覆盖掉。然后他就可以假装什么都没发生过，共和国最年轻的议员和“还不是绝地”，这些事会从他的生活里消失。他可以继续当一个走私犯，去为信用点奔波，去驾驶着千年隼去到更多有东西要走私的地方，去和无数陌生或不陌生的人滚床单，得到满足的仅仅只是性欲。

如今这样的生活竟不再那么有吸引力了。Han觉得自己应该为此感到恐慌。

他打开了那则讯息。

距离上次听到Leia的声音已过去很久，但这声音依然熟悉。她用她庄严肃穆的共和国议员腔调说：“我需要你。”

而Han就知道自己会照着她的话做了。

讯息只有这么长。Han不死心地在通讯器上检查了一遍，但是确实这句话就是全部内容了。

“Han。”

本来正在试图重启通讯器的Han一时手忙脚乱，通讯器在他的手指间乱跳了几下，啪一声掉在地上。

“出什么事了吗？”站在驾驶舱入口边的男孩正看向他。

“没事。”Han慌张地弯下腰把通讯器捞起来，塞进口袋里。

“一个熟人找我帮忙。”他说。

Luke疑惑地看了他一眼，道：“Ben联络我了。他马上就到。”

“哦。”Han站起来。走过Luke身边时他的手自然地搭上了男孩的肩膀。Luke因此侧过头来，他看着Han，绽开一个小小的笑容，他的蓝眼睛明亮地闪烁着，里面蕴藏着些微的不舍。

Han觉得自己会低头吻他。但是他没有。通讯器躺在他夹克的口袋里，把他坠住了。

他只是和Luke对视了片刻。

男孩将那些微不舍隐去了。他转过身给了Han一个拥抱。“谢谢你。”他说，“尽管你说你是为了信用点。信用点不足以报答你为我做的一切。”

Han并不觉得自己做了什么，但他回抱住了Luke。

男孩的脸贴在他的下巴上。这是一张年轻而美丽的脸。一张“还不是绝地”的脸。这是Luke的脸。

“我们是朋友吗？”Luke问。

Han不觉得他们的关系可以用一般意义上的朋友来定义。但是Han自己的朋友里也没几个符合这个定义。所以他只是把男孩怀里揽了揽：“当然了，小子。”

Luke在他怀里待了一会，然后才恋恋不舍地退开。“Ben来了。”他说。

他、Chewie还有Luke一起走下飞船。一个披着和Luke那件样式相似的袍子的家伙已经站在了停机坪上，袍子的下摆同样拖到地。这可能是什么绝地传统吧。

“Ben！”Luke叫了一声。来人点了点头，摘下兜帽，露出灰白的头发和胡子。

Ben看起来就是个……能在Tatooine那间小屋里待上二十年还不被闷死的人。

“你一定就是Solo船长。”Ben向Han和Chewie致意，“而你是他的副驾驶。”

Han挠挠头：“我们什么时候成名人了？”

“有一位Wookiee副驾驶的飞船并不多见。”Ben说，“我在Coruscant听人提起过。”

肯定是他之前频繁来往Coruscant的后遗症。Han不由地想到了口袋里的那个通讯器。

Ben从脚边提起一个袋子，那就是一个很普通的袋子。他把袋子递过来：“这是你们的报酬，我 希望你们能够满意。”

Han半信半疑地接过来——怎么这个绝地要跟他搞以物易物吗——然后差点被袋子的重量给拖到地上。

“现金。”Ben说，绝对没有表露出觉得很有趣的样子。“我觉得你和你的同僚会更倾向于收取现金。”

Han确实更喜欢现金。但是这个数量？而这个绝地就这么在Umgul上随随便便搞来一大笔钱又随随便便装在袋子里给他了？绝地都是土豪吗？

“如果你们要回Coruscant或者去什么别的地方，我可以再载你们一程。”Han把那个大袋子塞给Chewie，“这个数目绝对够了。”

“不必了。”

“当然。”

Luke，也就是赞同Han意见的那一方，撅起了嘴：“但我们……”

“我们还有很多事要做。”Ben温和地打断了他，“你只迈出了第一步，摆在你面前的是一条很长的路。这会是一次漫长的旅程，你必须亲自去探索。”

男孩看起来并不怎么服气。

Ben说：“你父亲就要来了。”

Luke愣住了：“父亲？可是他……”

“你从Coruscant失踪，你的住所被人强行入侵。”Ben不疾不徐道，“你知道你父亲是怎样的人。你可以想见他的反应。”

Luke低下头，他的声音变小了：“但我是开着G9走的……”

“是的。我发现了这一点，然后制止了你的父亲，说服他等待我们与他会合。”

好吧这就有点尴尬了。Han觉得自己像是闯入了一次家庭内部争论的现场，或者不小心旁听了绝地内部事务，或者二者皆是？

他清了清喉咙，成功地吸引了在场所有人的注意力。

Luke朝他们走过来。他先走到Chewie跟前，Wookiee放下装满信用点的袋子，把男孩摁到自己毛茸茸的肚子上。“谢谢你，Chewie。”男孩搂着Wookiee，“如果你们再到Coruscant来，欢迎来找我。你们知道在哪里可以找到我。”

曾经绝地还满银河都是的时候想找其中特定的一个也不是很难，如今共和国只剩下那么几个绝地了——四个？五个？想找Luke更加不是什么难事。

滑稽的是这趟旅程本来是为了让Han不用再回到Coruscant才开始的。

报应不爽啊。

Luke走到了Han跟前。Han不由自主地咽了咽口水。他现在就可以吻这个男孩，他可以吻他的脸颊，或者额头，就像一个旅途中结交的年长的朋友；他也可以真正地吻他。但Ben的视线正落在他们身上，这个老人的目光有一种仿佛能将人看透的奇妙力量。Han的手不自觉地伸进口袋里。他摸到了那个通讯器。

“我想是时候说再见了？”

Luke点了点头。他也披着袍子。那是Han的袍子，而不是Luke的。Han突然意识到这一点。

男孩已经走到了老人身边，两个人都戴起兜帽，准备离去。

这就是结束了。本来应该是这样的。但是Han正摸着自己口袋里的通讯器。他突然不知道这到底是不是结束，也许不是，也许他们真的还会再见。

而他不知道自己对此有什么感觉。高兴？忧虑？兴奋？不安？

也许都有一点吧。

他没有说再见。取而代之的是，“嘿！”他出声叫住两人，令他们都看向他。

他说：“愿原力与你们同在。”

年长的那位挑起一边眉毛，朝他点点头作为回应。而较为年轻，还不是绝地的那位则是露出了笑容。他说：“愿原力与你们同在。”


	15. Chapter 15

你以前不信那些东西的。Chewie用嚎叫声告诉他。

“我现在也不信。”Han白了他一眼，“把钱拿好，我们有新主顾。”

他知道该怎么做。他回拨那个号码，无人接听，就跟他预想得一样。他挂断后不久有一则新的讯息传进来，乍一听只是无意义的杂音，但如果把这段讯息倒放，消去某些频段，再用特殊代码进行解码，他就能得到这段讯息的真正内容。

这是走私犯常用的小把戏。是他教给Leia的。

第二则讯息同样简洁，是一个坐标。Han扫了一眼就知道离他们所在的地方不远。他把坐标输入电脑，计算的结果是——

“Naboo？”

准确地说是Naboo的一颗卫星。这年头很流行去Naboo啊？

电脑很快完成了计算。他们从停机坪上起飞，千年隼离开Umgul表面，然后跃入了超空间。

Han到船员舱室去了一趟，他去拿吃的，顺便找到了那件Luke留下来的袍子。男孩穿着稍大的袍子应该正好是Han的尺寸。袍子就放在床上，应该就是Luke在这里过夜时睡的那张床。Han把袍子拎起来，细细的沙从袍子的皱褶里掉出来，落在床上。

他把袍子塞进了储藏柜里。

在Naboo的卫星降落之前他收到了第三条讯息：等你看到你就知道了。

好吧，谁叫他打交道的这位是位公主殿下呢。

他们在这颗卫星唯一的太空港上停泊。Han让Chewie在船上等着，自己走下船。经年累月的战争之后，原本居住在这里的人类和Gungan都所剩无几。这颗卫星的新用途是银河各地富豪们的度假胜地。有钱人倾向于修建自己的私人太空港，除了货运业依然发达外，来往这里的普通客运船寥寥无几。

Han一个人在规模本来就不大的太空港里乱逛，直到撞上了一个垃圾桶，或者说垃圾桶撞上了他。

看着挺眼熟的圆顶机器人哔哔叫了两声，胸前的一小块镶板弹开，伸出来一只机械臂，上面像小旗帜一样挂着一枚标签。

Arkanian甜奶酒。

好吧这还是真是个简单明了的暗号。Han左右打量了下机器人，拍拍它的铁脑袋：“跟我走吧。”

他带着机器人回到船上。Chewie发出疑惑的叫声，Han示意他稍安勿躁。机器人在主舱室里转了一圈，最终停在全息棋棋盘边。它的双臂略微倾斜，身体向后仰，头部红色指示灯旁边的镜头转了转，在空中投影出一个全息影像。

Leia，双臂交叠，如同一个公主或参议员那样站着。

“Han。”她呼叫道。

“尊贵的殿下。”Han做了个夸张的手势，“Han Solo、Chewbacca与千年隼，为您效劳。”

Leia没有理会他的讽刺。“我本来希望我们会在更恰当的场合见面，”她说，“但局势不容人挑挑拣拣。Han，我需要你……”

忽然，她的全息影像诡异地扭动了一下。一个新的全息影像出现在她的影像对面。

那是一个背影，与Leia的全息影像相比，这个影像的边缘更模糊，细节也更粗糙。这是个全息影像的全息影像。

Han只能大概看出来这个影像属于一个男人，个子很高，头发在脑后扎成一个简单的辫子。他同样披着一件袍子，后背上连着一个大兜帽。又是一项新时尚？

“这家伙是谁？”

男人的声音冰冷而坚硬。

但Leia的声音也并不比他柔软：“你黑进了Artoo的通讯频道。”

“它是我的机器人。”

“所以你就自动拥有了黑进它通讯频道并且干涉一段私人通讯的权利。”

“不。”男人说，“但我关心你。”

“‘关心我’并不是你通过非法手段干涉我私人通讯的理由。”

“如果你能够通过正常方式和我分享你的想法，我就不会这么做了。”

“不要试图正当化你的做法。你和我的关系与你此刻行为的性质无关。你在侵犯我的隐私，这是对我人格的极大不尊重和对共和国宪法的蔑视，就算你是我的……”

“家人？”

Han突然不自在地扭动了一下。

“……有血缘关系的相关者，”Leia恶狠狠地瞪着那个全息影像，“也不会改变你此种行为的恶劣 本质。而且你也冒犯了与我通讯的人。”

Han举起双手：“不关我事。”

Leia转而恶狠狠地瞪着他。Han很庆幸那个男人是双重投影，他看不到Han，不然Han估计他也要恶狠狠地瞪着自己。

“是那个走私犯吗？”男人的声音已经充分表达了他的想法，“如果是的话，冒犯他正是我的本意。”

“你最好注意你的言辞，因为你正通过其展示你自身是多么的粗鲁而无礼。”

“嘿，”Han今天第二次试图在一段他插不上嘴的对话中引起对话双方的注意，“如果不方便的话，我可以待会再……”

“很好。”

“你待在那别动。”Leia给了他一记眼刀，又转回去瞪着男人的全息影像，“这次令人不快的非法入侵很快便可结束。”

然后两个全息影像一动不动地相对而立了一会。Han看不见男人的脸，他只能看见Leia像凝固的金属雕塑一样绷紧了脸，只除了眼睛，她的眼睛里满是怒火在闪动。

最终男人退让了。“等你有空的时候我们再谈。”他生硬地说道。随后Leia的全息影像再次抖动了一下，而男人的影像消失了。

不知为何Han有一种松了口气的感觉。

“刚刚那个是不是你……”

“你不问问题。”Leia简练地转移了话题，“就像我之前说的，目前的情况使我必须向你求助。Han，我需要你把这个机器人带回Coruscant。”

行。没问题。你打算付多少钱。这是Han通常的回答流程。

但是这一次不一样。

“解释一下。”

Leia吃惊了。他让Leia吃惊了。他要把这一刻记下来。参议员阁下道：“你说什么？”

“解释一下。”Han指了指机器人，“你是个参议员，而我是个走私犯，出于什么理由，会‘ 必须’要由我来把这个机器人带回Coruscant。”

Leia犹豫了一下。“这是共和国机密。”她说。

“好。我拒绝。”

“什么？！”

“你看，”Han往后靠在全息棋棋盘上，挂上他的走私犯之笑容，抱着双臂，一只手打手势，“我是个走私犯，我最重视的东西不是钱。”好吧这话说出来他自己都觉得怪怪的。“我重视钱，但是我更重视可以安全赚钱的机会，这就表示我重视我的船，我的船员，还有我自己，我希望这些东西都能完好无缺。而你，一个共和国参议员，需要我，把一个机器人送回共和国的首都，理由涉及共和国机密。你知道我是看得出来这里头有猫腻的，对吧？”

“我不会拿我的船，我的副驾驶，我自己，来为你的共和国机密冒险。在我能够评估其中的风险之前，开再高的价码都不行。”

这句话就有点虚张声势了。如果给他一个足够高的价码也许他会心动，但是那一定会是一个非常非常高，高到银河系几乎没有人给得起的价码。

Leia仍然在犹豫。她的双手在参议员的服装下不自觉地绞紧了。她低下了头，层层叠叠的衣襟裹住了她的脸。她的脸仍和Han在Coruscant见到她时一样，美丽，小巧，这张脸上几乎无时无刻不透露出坚毅，使人常常忘记她有多年轻，或者她也会有苍白脆弱的一面。

“嘿，Leia，”Han放柔了声音。他无法拥抱这个女孩，尽管他想。他思考着Leia是一个怎样的人，要什么样的话才会对她起作用，“你不能总是自己承担一切。你向我寻求帮助，是因为你信任我。如果你真的信任我，至少让我真正地帮上你的忙。”

Leia没有立刻回答。Han看得出来她在挣扎。他静静地等待了一会，直到女孩的面容重新变得坚定起来。

“我希望知道这件事的人越少越好，”她看了一眼Wookiee，“不过我想你是不会同意的。”

“我知道多少，Chewie就知道多少。”Han说。Chewie则是满意地叫了一声。

“我不能告诉你们全部。”Leia说，“这件事牵涉甚广，即使是为你们自身的安全考虑也请不要太过好奇。我能告诉你们的只有，目前正在你们飞船上的这个机器人之前在Naboo执行一项秘密任务，它和它所携带的信息必须在不引起共和国议会注意的情况下进入Coruscant。鉴于我皇室成员和参议员的双重身份，若以常规方式安排这个机器人返回必然会引起关注，尤其是……某些人正对我的一举一动抱以特别的兴趣。”

她被监视了。

Han的胃沉了一下。当然了。他早就知道参议员的工作可不只是在参议院里打口水仗。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

终于，从他们开始对话后第一次，Leia笑了。“我好着呢，海盗。”

“谁是海盗了？”Han故作不岔，“女士，请你放尊重些，我可是个正经的走私犯。”

“正经？”

“正经到愿意接下这单生意，并且希望你能给一个好价钱。”Han说。而Leia笑得更开了一些。“ 那么，向你介绍一下，这是R2-D2。”她一手指向机器人，一手指向Han和Chewie，“R2-D2，这位是千年隼的副驾驶员Chewbacca，他旁边的是Han Solo船长，你们在Coruscant见过。”

机器人发出一阵哔哔声。Han回想起Coruscant，抚摸着机器人的Leia，他冲出房间，在走廊上撞上了一个男孩的肩膀，然后Luke和Leia抱在了一起，机器人从门边探出头来。

“关于那件事，”Leia就像会什么恐怖的读心术一样，她看着Han，“等你到了Coruscant我们要谈一谈。”

Han咽了咽口水：“行？”

女孩以她一贯的高贵向他们致意：“Artoo有具体的降落信息。我会在Coruscant等待你们。Leia Organa，通话结束。”


	16. Chapter 16

“把降落信息输到电脑里去，小铁皮罐子。”Han拍了拍机器人的头。Leia叫它什么来着？

“Artoo？”Han试着叫道，而机器人发出了一串哔哔声。

Han察觉到这件事的矛盾在哪里了。“我又听不懂机器人说话，”他自言自语，“这艘船上没人能听懂机器人说话。不过既然你没有用什么机器人方式表示强烈抗议，我就当这是你的名字了。”

机器人又哔哔了两声，绕着他转了一圈，滑向主舱室。Han跟在他后面。机器人伸出机械臂，插进电脑接口里，一串新的导航信息出现在电脑中。

是一个很详细的地点，详细到说明了是太空港的哪一个停机坪。Han不太明白。按理说，Leia是个参议员，她还是个公主，她理所当然有自己的私人停机坪，但是她不想让Han停在那里。

导航信息还包括了降落时间。很明显公主殿下希望他们能在凌晨偷偷溜进Coruscant。

“好吧，我接了这单生意，我会满足你主人的要求。”Han说。随即他又想到那个全息影像里的机器人说过他才是这个机器人的主人。

“狗血家庭伦理剧？”他看了一眼机器人。

为了能在Leia规定的时间降落，他们提早脱离超空间，用一般速度绕着Coruscant飞了大半圈，然后才进入大气层。千年隼在停机坪上伏下，Han的视线从驾驶舱向太空港里搜索着，果然，Leia穿着她简便但不失格调的外出装，外面披着一件长到落地的袍子——真的？又是袍子？——和一根金棍子一起站在停机坪边等着。

待在驾驶座背后的机器人欢快地哔哔了两声。

这很奇妙，作为一个说二进制语言的机器人，它的情绪生动得过了头。Han当然知道这是因为它装载了各种行为模块，模块之间的互相影响加上它内部存储的记忆与之共同作用使它产生类似于情绪的应激反应。但说真的，它的“情绪”太真实了。

Han的通讯器又响了起来。他接起来，是Leia的声音：“别下船。把舷梯放下来。”

Han照她的话做了。他看着女孩带着那个金色的礼仪机器人一起溜上了舷梯，然后开始往主舱室走去。他没走上几步，千年隼本来就没多大。Leia已经站在了主舱室里，她循声望向这里。Han的脚步停了下来。

本来跟在后面的机器人贴着他的腿绕了过去，一直滑到Leia跟前，一路发出欢快的哔哔声。

Leia蹲下来摸了摸它的铁壳脑袋：“Artoo，欢迎回来。”

她又站起来，看着Han：“不能在你身上套这句话，对不对？”

Han设想过，他当然设想过了。他设想过他们再见面时会是怎样，开始是出于一种报复的快意，他设想过他会嘲弄公主殿下，对她说的一切抱以冷笑；他也想过他会拿出自己的痞子样，让她知道之前发生的事对自己无足轻重；又或者是干脆地忽视她。但现在他唯一能做的就是看着她，想着，她瘦了。尽管距离他们上次见面——在Coruscant的旅馆里充满愤怒和不甘的不告而别——并没有过去太久。

“你总是能找出句话来的吧？”他说。

Leia露出她常常对着Han露出的那种不知是被逗乐还是被被惹怒的表情：“好久不见，Han。”

她又看向Han的身后，稍高的地方：“初次见面，很高兴见到你，Chewbacca。”

Chewie没有给以什么热情的回复。他听到了Han和Leia的对话，Han觉得他应该已经在心里拼出个大概来了，即Leia就是Han过去一年频繁跑到Coruscant来见的那个“女朋友”。

Han还挺确信的，因为Chewie看Leia的目光并不怎么友好。

毕竟他之前一直觉得Han“伤透了心”。

“Chewie，这是Leia，我跟你提过的。”他假笑着为双方介绍，“Leia，Chewie。”

Chewie咆哮了一下。他不喜欢她。

Leia盯着Wookiee看了一会。“他不喜欢我。”她说。

“你会说Shyriiwook？”

“我不会。”Leia道，“但我是个政客。”

啊，对，她不会说Shyriiwook，但是她会读心。

“我把你的机器人带来了。”Han说，“但考虑到你特意要我们偷偷摸摸地溜进Coruscant再自己偷偷摸摸地溜到我的船上来，我大胆地猜测这事还没完？”

“如此智慧，一如往昔。”Leia的语气很难说是嘲讽还是真的赞赏，Han更倾向于是前者。她说：“你的猜想正确。如果我带上Artoo离开，那些‘关注’我的人仍然会注意到它曾经离开我身边，所以我们必须营造一种假象，让他们以为Artoo全程和我待在一起。”

“或者说，我全程和它待在一起。”

“为了创造这种效果，我接受了一个于昨天结束的外交任务，在任务结束后摆脱掉集中在我身上的额外注意力，做了一次短途旅行。”

“你就是没办法好好说‘监视’是吧？”

Leia白了他一眼。“而后我又避开这类注意返回，不久之前在太空港的另一区域降落，但是严格来说我还没有离港，所以我还没有回到Coruscant。”

“而你又到了我的船上。”

“没错。现在我们要一起回Coruscant。”

“做给那些监视你的人看？”

“对。”Leia说，“就算他们没看到，狗仔也会拍到的。”

“等等，哪来的狗仔？”Han莫名道，而Leia把袍子脱下来塞给了他。“监视你的人都跟不住你， 狗仔却能找到你在哪里？”

“他们当然不能了。”Leia口吻轻松，“我给他们爆了点料。”

“你什么？”

Leia把袍子往他身上推了推：“穿上。”

Han意识地拒绝。今天是什么日子，袍子日吗？每个靠近千年隼的人，请注意，穿上你们的袍子。

但是他的袍子已经被人穿走了。

“待会外面的停机坪上会有一大堆狗仔。”Leia挑起嘴角，“他们会带着很多很多镜头，拍很多很多照片。难道你想让自己的脸出现在明天的全息网新闻上吗？我还以为你是个正经的走私犯 呢。”

他确实是。Han穿上了袍子。

“记得把兜帽戴上。狗仔应该快到了。”

金机器人也为Chewie准备了袍子，但是Wookiee表示不会跟他们一起下船。你从来都学不乖。他对Han说。

Han对此表示认同。

Leia帮他把袍子整理了一下，确保他整个人都被袍子盖得严严实实，脸更是埋在兜帽里，一点都没露出来。他们一起走到舷梯边，Artoo和那个金棍子跟在后面。Leia还特地把自己的衣服弄乱了一点，头发也稍微弄松了。Han不禁弯起了嘴角。

他们一同走下船。老实说，Han根本没发现有狗仔的影子。太空港看起来就跟往常一样。但他们一走到开阔地带，Leia就突然回过头，她一把拉住Han埋在袍子下面的衣领，将自己的脸探进兜帽里，吻上了Han的嘴唇。

这不是一个做给别人看的吻。这是一个真正的吻。她捧着Han的头，而Han也忍不住搂住了她的腰。他们在Coruscant这座巨型城市一个正在迎来清晨的角落接吻。Leia的唇就和他记忆中的一般，柔软，温热，甜美。

他们一直吻到Leia稍稍朝后退开。“我想所有人都拍到了好照片。”她在轻轻的喘息中用气音说道，然后凑近，亲了亲Han的脸颊。

与刚才的吻相比，这倒是更像她会给Han的吻。

“和我一起回家。”

Han又怎么能说不呢。


	17. Chapter 17

他们一路扮演缠绵的情侣。这对Han来说没有困难，他又不是没和Leia缠绵过。也许“扮演”这个词用得不对，因为严格来说他们并没有分手——Leia提出暂停来往而他没有回答就扭头走了。而“情侣”这个词也不一定准确，他们说不上是情侣。他们非常接近于是情侣，但Han觉得他们不是。

更别提他还跟很有可能是Leia小男朋友的男孩搞上了。呃。曾经搞上过。

他不确定是不是“搞上过”。但，Luke是个绝地。

Han不怎么了解绝地。他对这个古怪的宗教团体无甚兴趣。对于绝地的现状，共和国有一套官方说辞，各种小道也从没断过。Han不免听过一些。有人说他们遭受了欺骗、屠杀和清洗，元气大伤，有人说他们是在一手挑起战争后自食其果，为了自保不得不低调。无论真相如何，他们已经和二十多年前不一样了，他们不再是共和国认证的和平卫士，从公众视野中消失。曾经恢宏的绝地圣殿如今几乎成了死地，仿佛绝地已经不存在了。也许绝地已经不存在了，有传言说绝地已经灭亡，剩下的零星几个人只不过是在苟延残喘。

但Han知道不是，因为他亲眼见到了绝地，以及“还不是绝地”，他知道这些人正试图将自己的古老信仰延续下去。他们将用上很长的时间，花上很大的功夫去做这件事，而这个重担总有一天要落在Luke肩上。

Han或许不怎么了解绝地，也不相信原力。可是他知道对于那些相信的人来说，绝地这个词的意义有多重大——这种意义是好是坏另当别论。摆在Luke面前的是一条漫长、艰难而伟大的路，那是一条与Han的道路截然不同的路。

绝地和公主/参议员？听着像那么回事。绝地和走私犯？还是算了。不过话又说回来，走私犯和公主/参议员？

飞车将他们载回Leia在Coruscant的私人住所，而不是Han熟悉的那个旅馆房间。Leia刚刚踏进门，室内通讯器就响了起来。

Leia瞪着通讯器，没有接。她的样子就像是，如果有人给她一把爆能枪她现在就能把那个通讯器打爆了。但她朝通讯器走了过去。

“至少是黑我的号码，不是黑进我的门。”她咬着牙接通了通讯。

然后那个Han听到过的声音瞬间响彻室内。

“你说谎。”

这是个光靠声音就能朝人倾倒怒火的人。从这一点来说，他，那个Han之前在全息影像里见过的男人，和Leia颇有相似之处。

“我几乎没有和你说过话，要如何‘说谎’？”Leia站在通讯器前，双手撑住桌沿，对着机器的听筒讽刺道。

“你说你是去执行外交任务，但是外交任务并不是你的目的。”

“我在我的私人时间做什么是我的自由，我的公务将按照计划完成，详细内容欢迎你移步全息网查阅。”

“我就是这么做的。”男人的语气饱含愤怒，还有一丝讥诮，“这就是为什么我正在离Coruscant 很远的地方看着我的女儿在全息网新闻里亲吻一个不知死活的混球。”

狗仔的速度够快啊？Leia肯定是什么Coruscant的少女议员偶像之类的。女儿？哈？

至于“不知死活”和“混球”，Han自动过滤了。

“那又关你什么事？”

“如果你正在做的事愚蠢又危险，当然和我有关系。”男人道，“我有责任制止你。”

“你，认为我做的事‘愚蠢’且‘危险’，想必你对此很有经验。”Leia冷笑起来，“我的感情生活轮不到你来评价。”

“我说的并不是你的‘感情生活’，尽管你的选择确实很愚蠢。”

“你根本就没有和那个走私犯待在一起。你今天早上才见到他。”

男人的声音锋利而冰冷：“Leia，你到底在做什么？”

但Leia没有被他吓到——Han有一点点，顺便一提——她压低身体，凑近通讯器。她的背紧紧地绷着。

“出于什么理由使你有此种猜测？”

“这不是猜测。”男人道，“我知道你没有去见那个走私犯。Threepio一直向我发送你的坐标信息。”

怒火瞬间燃遍了Leia的面容。

“你通过我的机器人监视我。”

金色的机器人慌忙挥舞手臂：“抱歉公主殿下，哦不是参议员阁下。抱歉参议员……”

但Leia打断了它的话。“你监视我。”她咬着牙道。“你竟然监视我。”

“参议员阁下，这真是万分令人羞愧。我为我的行为感到不齿，但是……”

“你怎么能做出这种事！”Leia对着通讯器大吼，就像她能隔着无数星系咬另一头那人一口，“ 你怎么能做得出来，Anakin！”

“……但是Anakin主人是我的制造者，我必须听从他的命令。”

金色机器人在Artoo背后缩成一团，看起来十分想给自己关机。而Artoo沉默地站在原地，仿佛它真的是一个垃圾桶。

Han很羡慕它。

“我不怪你，Threepio。”Leia冷静地道，但这种冷静就好像是“能融化一切的岩浆正在火山内部冷静地流淌”的那种冷静。

“我知道该找谁算账。”

她满面怒火地瞪着那个通讯器。如果有可能她会顺着里面的传输频道一路爬到另一头去。Han知道她会的。她会找到那个叫Anakin的男人……

但她父亲的名字不是Bail吗？

然后她的表情变了。她的语气还是冰冷的，她的表情却好像是一种混杂有愤怒的哀伤，以及绝望。

“每当我以为你不可能更叫人厌恶的时候，”她说，“你总能更进一步。”

这不是——Leia不会这么说话。确实，她从来不吝惜愤怒，但是她也从来不会让愤怒控制她。她知道愤怒与仇恨的界线在哪里。她擅长将自己的愤怒当作武器来使用，一种迫使对方瓦解并向她屈服的武器。她不会如此地放纵仇恨。

此刻，她放纵了仇恨，却又平静、悲伤、破碎。

Anakin的声音几近温柔：“我宁可你恨我，只要你能够不受到伤害，安全地恨我。”他说：“Leia，我担心你。”

“我更担心你。”Leia这么说了。但是她的语气却不是关切，反而更像是某种拒绝。

她接着道：“Kenobi大师向我保证他会让你忙上很久。”

“他是。”男人由着她转移了话题，“我会有很长一段时间不在Coruscant。在此期间我希望你不要插手……你不该插手的事。”

Leia沉默了一会。

“若我认为有必要我就会行动。”她说，“同时我也会加倍关注我自身的安全。”

男人的语调变得奇怪起来，仿佛同时混杂了快乐、哀伤和苦涩：“你很像你妈妈。”

这一次Leia沉默得更久。

“我要启程了。”男人说。

Leia不自觉地点了点头，尽管男人看不见。“让Threepio不要再监视我了。”

男人的声音让Han觉得他叹了口气。但是，这怎么可能呢？这个人听起来就像没有叹气这项功能一样。

“Threepio，解除保护命令第126条。”

“保护命令？”

“保护命令第126条已解除。”

“我没有时间和你吵架。”男人道，“我真的要走了。”

然后他们都沉默起来，仿佛这里本来应该有一句道别的话，但是两人谁都不愿意说出口。

最终他们都只说了再见。

通讯结束。Leia转过身靠在桌子上，就好像只是一次通讯就让她脱力了。

Han不知道自己该怎么做，但是他想走过去拥抱她总是没错的。

他走了过去。女孩并没有让他把自己抱进怀里。她抓住了Han的手腕。她的手在发抖。

“对不起。”她说道。

“对不起……什么？”

“之前发生的一切，我猜？”Leia抽回手，她看了一眼通讯器，然后抱住双臂，“发生了很多事。最近，我觉得自己开始变得不像自己了，包括上次在旅馆里也是。”

“所以你后悔了？”

“不。”Leia瞥了他一眼，“但我本来可以用一种更好的方式跟你讲的。”

一边和他分手一边叫情人来约会这种方式确实不怎么样。但Han发觉自己竟然不在意了。他不知道这是怎么回事。可能Luke起了一点作用。

“好吧，很高兴你最终还是跟我分手了。”Han瞥了窗外悬挂在空中的巨大荧幕一眼，“虽然整个共和国都在讨论我和你交往这件事。”

Leia顺着他的目光看过去：“拍得真不错。”

“把你拍得很美。”

“只可惜他们拍不到你的帅脸。”

Han知道他们只是在无意义的打趣对方，连调情意味都很缺乏。他有一肚子疑问，也有很多安慰的话可以说，但是Leia看起来既不听到疑问也不想听到安慰，她需要的就是一点无意义的打趣。Han看得出来。

他看着新闻啧了一声：“照这个速度晚上他们就能把我的身家底细挖出来。”

不过他相信Leia早有对策。她一定有的。

果然，女孩从桌边离开，一边松开自己的头发一边走向里间：“这就是为什么我现在就要去接受采访，呼吁民众尊重我作为公众人物的个人隐私，同时谴责部分媒体试图通过抹黑你来打击我， 暗示他们背后或许有人指使。”

“抹黑我？”Han只是觉得留给这些媒体的空间不是很多啊。

“哦亲爱的，你不应该小看Coruscant媒体业。”Leia从门边探出头来，做了一个怜悯的表情，“在我搞定之前你和Chewbacca最好都待在原地别动。”

说完她消失在门内，从里面传出衣物落地的声音。

Han遐想了一下。那又怎么样。

他朝门内问道：“所以我们暂时不会分手了是不是？”

“不会。”


	18. Chapter 18

Leia穿得漂漂亮亮的去接受采访了。Han，作为她的新晋神秘‘男友’，舒舒服服地窝在其‘女友’住所的客厅里，坐在她的沙发上，翘着脚看她在全息网实时新闻中怒斥无良媒体。

“……而这些行为正使一个普通人饱受媒体骚扰之苦，而且随时可能面临隐私被泄露的危险。只是因为我的身份，就使一个我关心的人不得不生活在痛苦和忧虑之中。”

要不是Han正好就是那个“饱受媒体骚扰之苦且随时面临隐私被泄露危险的普通人”，他都要信了。

“但事情不是这样的。”他对Chewie解释道。

他呼叫了Chewie，把事情原原本本地告诉了他，从Coruscant登岸期间的那次酒吧搭讪开始，到旅馆房间门口的拥抱结束。当然他碰巧没提那个和Leia拥抱的人就是他们不久之前的乘客。

Chewie全程都默默听着，最后才对他说，你会后悔的。

Han觉得他说得是对的。

但他嘴上说：“别这么悲观嘛哥们，你知道单为那个小机器人她付了我多少信用点不？”

一个很大的数字，而Leia还承诺了比前者多一个数量级的，更大的数字。

“谈恋爱这个理由很方便。”之前Leia对他说道，“我可以频繁地离开Coruscant而不受质疑，做一些伪装也是可以理解的。你正好有自己的船，只要他们抓不到你的把柄，他们就没法合法查询我的去处。而他们抓不到你的把柄，因为我会保护你。”

“哇，听起来超赞。”Han假模假样地鼓了鼓掌，“所以我是你的障眼法。”

“也是我的司机。”Leia说，“我想三次里有一次我得真的跟你‘约会’，不然那些关注我的人，不管是不是媒体，很快就会起疑。”

“挺好。还有什么要补充的吗？”

“我想你指的是风险的部分？”Leia绕过那个圆头圆脑的机器人。她涂了指甲油，无法速干的那种。她说：“过来帮我检查一下拉链。”

Han走了过去。Leia今天梳的是盘发加上披下来的辫子。他把那一把丰沛光滑的棕发撩了起来，女孩背后裸露出大片皮肤，白皙而娇嫩，仿佛她真的只是一个不知世事的小公主。

但Han知道她不是。这正是Leia的魅力。他咽了咽口水，努力不去碰到露在外面的肌肤，帮助Leia扣上了拉链顶端的暗扣。

“谢谢。”他把女孩的头发原样放回去之后得到了Leia的道谢。

“我必须承认，你的身份早晚会被他们发现，我能够做的仅仅是使你不致暴露在大众视野中。”她接着说道，“而我所能倚仗的只是那些别有用心的人不会那么快发现我出行的真实目的。但他们已经开始怀疑了，我不确定这个把戏能管多久。”

她带着精致的妆容和华丽的服饰和繁复的发型和闪闪发亮的指甲看向Han：“或许会很危险。”

Han觉得自己不久前才听人说过这句话。他是怎么回答的？“冒险精神是很重要的，尤其是有人愿意付我信用点让我去冒险的时候。”

“我会付你很多钱。”Leia说着，狡黠地笑了起来，“里面包括你在Coruscant期间不和其他人‘ 亲密接触’的费用。我希望我的‘男友’是一个忠贞的人。”

“第一次，有人付钱让我不要跟人上床。”Han吹了个口哨，“那你要和我上床吗？”

他说完立刻就后悔了。大概就是，最后一个字还没说完的时候。

果然Leia颇为无奈又恼火地看了他一眼。

“不。”

“我猜也是。”

“别误会。”Leia走过来，把闪闪发亮的手搁在他的肩膀上，“你是个很好的人，Han。但现在我无法分出精力考虑这些事。而我们之前的……不愉快，让我觉得在自己没有考虑清楚的情况下由你单方面投入是不公平的。”

也许我乐意单方面投入呢？这个想法在Han的脑海里一闪而过。换作以前他或许不介意，反正他也不会真的投入。但是他，按照Chewie的说法，一个学不乖的人，至少明白了一点，就是他有的时候真的会投入。

他也认为这样的事最好还是不要发生第二次。

“只要离开首都圈我就可以爱干嘛干嘛了，和之前一样。”他对Chewie说，“她说如果有人盯上我们她会想办法的。”

“Leia并不坏，她也没有伤害我，她只是……我们有一些沟通上的问题。她没有玩弄我的感情，我也没有爱上她。”

他的语气就跟这是真的一样。

你被包养了。Chewie说。

“什么？”Han道，“你是没听到不上床的那个部分吗？”

你被包养了，你连床单都不能滚。

“有区别的好吗？这是生意。”他补充道，“大有赚头的生意。”

Chewie倒是没有反对。他很少真的反对Han的决定，而他真的反对的时候Han就明白自己是真的搞砸了。

他只是说，你会后悔的。

但是不这么做或许Han也会后悔。他得承认，这次作祟的真的是他的冒险精神。

他被吸引了，不只被Leia，也被这件事本身。

他在Coruscant停留了三天，其中大部分时间都窝在Leia的公寓里。离开后她没再回来，Han的日常需求由机器人关照，她则是不时发来通讯，告诉他事情进展到哪一步，顺便抱怨一下精力旺盛的媒体和恨不得把她的新闻拿到议会去讨论的那群保守党议员。

这让Han真的有了一种被金屋藏娇的错觉。但是他收了钱。他总得有职业操守吧。

幸好Leia最终搞定了媒体和她的政客同僚。她联络Han：“穿好袍子，到歌剧院门口来，记得戴上兜帽。”

她派了一辆飞车专门来接Han。飞车没有直接开向歌剧院，而是先开进了歌剧院侧面一个不起眼的停机坪。Leia站在停机坪上，她也做了变装，但是完全不足以掩藏她的身份。

她伸出手，牵Han下车，然后挽住他。“我会告诉你哪里有摄像机，”她低声说道，“不要让他们拍到你的脸。”

Han几乎是一路低着头走进了歌剧院。秀恩爱也不是一件简单的事，他深刻地认识到。他既要避开剧院的监控和隐藏在暗处的镜头，又要时不时表现出一副和Leia你侬我侬爱得浓烈的样子。好几次，他得一边死命低头一边温柔地抚摸Leia的头发，他觉得自己脖子都快断了。

然后他们坐在包厢里看完了一整出歌剧。一整出。歌剧。

“我理解你为什么要付我那么多钱了。”歌剧结束后Han立刻毫无形象地瘫在了座椅里。他知道有人往这边看。这些人肯定会想Leia怎么找了一个这么没有品位的男朋友。嘿，如果Leia一开始就想找个有品位的男朋友，她就不会挑中他了是不是？

“我付出了辛勤的劳动，这是我应得的。”

Leia只是从座椅下面踹了他一脚：“把兜帽戴好。”

他们又相依着走出了歌剧院。Leia依偎在他怀里，趁他把头低下来躲避镜头时凑到他耳边说：“ 其实我还安排了晚餐，不过还是算了吧。”

Han以气音回应：“我同意。”

他又说：“也许我们应该表演一下干柴烈火，这样不去吃晚餐就很合理了。”

Leia说：“我也同意。”

于是Han搂住了她的腰，打算把她揽到怀里来。但Leia直接固定住了他的下巴，她在他的耳朵上咬了一下。

Han尽量让自己的声音听起来比较像是爽而不是痛。

“下次咬人之前通知我一声。”Han揉着自己的耳朵。

他们已经回到那个停机坪上，原本充当司机的机器人自动让开位置，Leia坐进了驾驶座。Han坐到她旁边。她给了Han一个怜悯的眼神：“可惜我短期之内不会咬你了。”

“这么快就进入厌倦期了？”

“正相反。”Leia道，“我们得把脚步放缓一点，好叫别人以为这是一次正式交往，而不是一夜风流。”

“这么说我们的上次交往不正式咯？”

Leia翻了个白眼：“你知道我不是那个意思。”她接着说：“关键不是我怎么认为，而是那些对我有特别关注的人怎么认为。他们很有可能不相信我会，按照他们的说法，拥有‘真情的爱情’，因为很显然，我总是把我的职责摆在第一位。”

“你的意思是我们还得演得再卖力一点，因为有些人认为你这么冷血无情的人是不会恋爱的。”

“大体上是这么回事。”Leia驾驶着飞车融入车流。她开进了快车道，而快车道的速度对她而言显然还是不够快。

“但我们之间也不是‘真正的爱情’。”一段时间后Han忽然说道。

“你想表达什么意思？”

她是不是生气了？Han朝旁边看去，但女孩的脸上只有Coruscant五光十色的霓虹所映出的光影。他说：“如果你已经有了某个人，或者你遇到了某个人……”

“Han，我们讨论过了，这件事越少人知道越好。”

Han叹了很大一口气。“我不是那个意思。Leia，要为这件事操心的人不是我。我只需要扮演一个不露脸的神秘人就行了，等我脱掉这件袍子，我就可以爱去哪去哪，想干嘛干嘛，我不需要跟任何人解释。”当然他跟Chewie解释过了。这就足够了。大概吧。“但是你不同。”他看见女孩的脸上出现了防卫的神色，“我不是说你应付不了这件事，但是，你不可能从扮演‘有了神秘男友 的共和国最年轻参议员’这件事中脱身，至少短期之内不能？你的生活会受到这件事影响，包括你的私人生活。”

“我目前不处在任何浪漫关系中，也无意展开这样的关系。没有人会因为这段虚构的恋爱而受到伤害。”

Leia的语气很官方。这是她的防御姿势，Han认得出来。

这么说她和Luke没有……至少现在已经没有了？Han不知道Leia是否仍然和Luke很亲密，她看起来像是能够维持这类关系的人，如果是的话，Luke会想知道真相的，对吧？

“但你还有家人，还有朋友，有和你互相关心的人，这些人会担心你。”Han说，“你父亲就担心你。”

“我的父亲会理解并无条件地支持我的一切决定。”

“你知道我说的是谁。”

他可能真的把Leia惹火了。女孩绷着脸，沉默了一会后，她说：“我现在不想谈这件事。”

然后沉默继续，直到他们回到Leia的住所。Han明天一早就会离开，而Leia在那之前就要去参加会议。她为Han准备好了客房，然后捧住他的下巴，仍旧闪闪发光的指甲碰着他的脸，与他吻别。


	19. Chapter 19

按照Leia的计划，Han将在一周之后两周之内回到Coruscant，他们会装扮好，然后Leia来找他，带着他到公众场所去，但表现出一种这是私人约会的态度。他们会被目击，会被拍摄，会被放在全息网各种动态和静态的新闻里。不管Anakin到底是谁，Han衷心希望他对八卦不要太热衷。

这么来了几次之后，在众人面前演情侣这件事就变得不那么有趣了，尤其是Leia的要求巨细靡遗，她甚至要Han做出“亲密但不至含有太多情欲的抚触”。

“至少我认识到了我缺乏表演天分。”回到千年隼上后他对Chewie嘀咕道。

相比之下载着Leia溜出Coruscant的活计就很有趣。他在太空港里等着，Leia会变装前来，但是她的变装只到让人看不出她是个参议员的程度，她还是会被认出来，这也是她的目的。等到媒体把第一版“参议员私会情郎，抛公务共赴爱河”的新闻发到全息网上，Han已经驾驶着千年隼往Leia指定的目的地飞去。通常都是一些交通比较发达的星球，Denon，Milagro，Commenor。到达之后Leia会再次变装，她会彻底地变装，用服装改变体型，依靠化妆术，或者科技，或者二者合一的某种技术，改变她的面容。她精于此道，等到她变装结束后，就算Han也没有自信能一眼认出她来。

她会下船，然后通过别的途径到她真正的目的地去。她从来没有告诉过Han她的目的地究竟是哪里，而Han虽然能够从她每次的变装中窥得一二，也从来没有和她讨论过这件事。这是她保护Han和Chewie和千年隼的方式，也是她无法完全信任Han，并以此保护她的，事业？计划？秘密？总之，这是在保护他们双方。

Han不觉得这有什么问题。事实上，就算Leia完全信任他，把一切都告诉他，他可能也……无法接受。

他不傻，他知道Leia或许正在做一件真的关乎共和国和银河的大事，他不确定自己想掺和到这种事情里面来。他对自己目前的处境很满意。只要他说一声，Leia就会安排好一切。他们的关系会结束，他，作为Organa议员神秘男友的他，会从公众面前消失，作为走私犯的他不会受到任何影响。

但是呢，之前他也说过不想掺和到Leia，Luke，还有……不管是什么都好，那一堆东西之间。他说过。他失败了。

事情发生在他又一次载着Leia来到Brentaal时。

名义上他们是来度假的，Leia还用假名订了房间。但是他们谁也没住进去。Leia变装完毕就钻进人群里不见了，Han则是脱掉袍子，打算在附近碰碰运气，看看能不能在这个遍地都是货仓的地方找到一桩短途的生意。Leia说过她要在这里待上几天。

他很快就找到了。货主付了订金，过会就把货带过来。Han盘算着跑完这趟他堪堪还有时间跟Leia会合，在公共场合露个面，给他们的这次度假之旅再增添一些可信度。

然后他就看见Leia的那个金棍子机器人跌跌撞撞地朝停机坪走过来。他的一条腿弯折了。

Han立刻冲下船去，又把机器人拖回船上来——如无必要Leia不会带着这个显眼的金色机器人到处跑，而她如今又让它一个人跑回来。

“出事了？”他厉声问道。

“哦Solo船长，赞美您的慧眼。如您所见，我被这条没用的腿拖慢了速度。尽管我在上次维修后被告知……”

“说重点。”

“显然此刻您并无耐心。”机器人语气平板。Han忍住狂翻白眼的冲动，听着它继续道：“参议员阁下有一则交与你本人的讯息，请问我可以播放吗？”

“为什么不直接用通讯器联络我？”

“我猜想是因为参议员阁下认为用通讯器与你联络缺乏安全性。请问我可以播放吗？”

“播吧。”

Han往后倒在全息棋棋盘后面的椅子上。

“Han，”Leia的声音清晰地响起，“我这里出了一点状况，暂时没办法离开。你必须先行回Coruscant。带上Threepio，他知道到达后自己该去哪里。”

Han仔细地听着，但是他只能听出来背景里有嘈杂的人声。这是Brentaal，这个星球上大多数地方都有嘈杂的人声。

“到底出了什么事？”他看向机器人。

机器人还是一成不变的语调：“哦抱歉Solo船长，但是参议员阁下并未给予我告知您此项事宜的权限。我建议我们按照参议员的安排，立刻返回Coruscant。”

“如果你不能告诉我发生了什么事，”Han假笑起来，“那就告诉我她在哪里，我自己去问。”

他又说：“要不我就让Chewie把你的四肢一节一节地扯下来。相信我，在我拿爆能枪射你脑袋之前，他可以扯很多次。”

机器人以机器人所能达到的最大限度颤抖了一下。Han希望它不够聪明到发现Han是在吓唬他。也不全是，至少扯掉四肢那个部分不是。

机器人成功地被他吓住了，给了他一个地址。

Han发现这个地址离自己并不远，就在太空港内，是一处用作公共交通的停机坪。他让金棍子留在船上，告诉Chewie自己要离开一会，以及等货主来了之后推掉这桩生意。

“把押金退给她，要是她不满意再多付她两成。记住，只能付两成。”

Chewie的语气颇为不满，但是并没有阻止他。

他想了想，还是选择不穿袍子，往那个停机坪走去。他一眼就看到了Leia。她站在停机坪的角落里，离那些载客的穿梭机远远的。她在不停来回踱步。

“嘿。”他走过去，同时伸手按住了Leia放在她自己怀里的手臂。她差点就要把爆能枪掏出来了。这到底是怎么回事？

“你在这干嘛？”认出是Han之后她瞪圆了眼睛，“我不是要你带上Threepio回Coruscant吗？”

“你说了，我没听。”Han给她一个假笑，同时尽可能不起眼地把她拖到一边。

“告诉我出了什么事。”

“不。”

Han感到一阵强烈的挫败感。他把这阵挫败感咽了下去。

“那就先跟我回千年隼上去，然后告诉我出了什么事。”

Leia绷紧了脸，看起来正准备蹦出二十个排比句形容Han有多愚蠢。但是Han抢先她一步：“不然我现在就跪下来大喊你的名字，然后唱Brentaal情歌。”

Brentaal情歌在大多数情况下是求婚用的。Han会唱。他真的会。

Leia的表情生动体现了她对于咬死Han这件事的渴望。

Han想自己事后会死得很惨。

但是他没有动摇，一动不动地盯着Leia，连被她瞪视也没有退缩。女孩最终垮下肩膀。

“好吧。”她说，“但是要先确保没有人在跟踪我。”

他们绕了一趟远路，真的是远路，涉及两张没有使用的穿梭机机票和一次环城旅行。他们最终回到千年隼上，女孩一进主舱室就解开了自己包在头发上的一层层缎带，金棍子机器人在旁边叽叽喳喳。

这副模样有点好笑，但是Han知道这不是笑的时候。

Leia把最后一节缎带从自己头上取下来。她在引擎站前坐下，手指缠绕着那些缎带。

“如果你不想说，”Han说“我们可以直接回Coruscant。”

“不。”Leia立刻拒绝了，“我必须……”

她没有继续说下去。

机器人的嘴就没停过：“感谢造物主！公主殿下，哦不，参议员阁下，您身体无恙，不仅如此，依旧光彩照人，多么值得感激……”

你逼我的。Han想。

“这个机器人，”他指着那个金棍子，“是个礼仪机器人，最大的用途是当翻译。”

“尽管不赞成您对我才能的偏颇概括，但我必须承认我熟练地掌握了约六百万种……”

“你带着它，因为你需要翻译。”Han说，“这里是Brentaal，这里最多的东西不是货物，而是生意。”

“你带着一个翻译用的机器人，来和一个与你语言不通的人做生意。”

“但是出了岔子。刚刚你在停机坪是在等你的交易对象我猜？这个人本来应该坐穿梭机过来，但是你没等到人。”

“Leia，我还可以继续往下说。”

他知道。他一直都知道。只是他从来不去想这些事。然而在他又忍不住在脑袋里构筑起脉络。只要他不去想他就可以假装这些事情没有发生，假装他并不在乎Leia在做什么。但是这一次不行。Leia正面临危险，他不会让这种事发生。不行。

一股复杂的恼怒神色在Leia的脸上滚动了一下，然后奇迹一般地，女孩渐渐放松下来。她靠在椅子里，像要靠椅子来支撑她的全部重量，又像要缩成一团。她的全身都流露出疲惫，以及，Han没有看错，些微的恐惧。

“不是交易对象。”她说。

接下来的话就如溃堤的水一般流泻出来。“是个掮客。但实际上她是我的情报员。几个星期之前她发现了一批……我感兴趣的物品，我授权她进行交易。今天我们本来应该一起去见买主，但是她没有出现。”

“我明白这意味着什么。她是个情报员。要么她已经遇险，要么……”

要么她背叛了Leia。

“如果是前者，对付她的人一定很有本事。她是个非常好的情报员，也是一名忠实的下属，一个朋友。我不能抛下她。”

Han道：“但如果真的是她背叛了你，你现在的处境就很危险。”

Leia点点头，又摇摇头。“她有我的通讯器频道，她知道我将变装成什么模样，她知道我的行程和我的目的地，一旦她掌握的信息泄露，我……”她说：“但是我还不知道到底发生了什么。我不能抛下她。”

Han很快做了决定。他也点点头：“我陪你去。”

“不。Han。我是个参议员，即使他们发现了我的真实身份也不会危及我的人身安全，很有可能对方就是想要信用点。但他们不会对你仁慈。”

“不。Leia。相信我，在某些疯子眼里你和我没啥区别。”他耸耸肩，故作轻松，“连最高议长都可以被谋杀，不是吗？”

这句话起了反效果。Leia的嘴巴抿成一条直线。

“我需要新的伪装。”片刻后她说道，仿佛已经在刚才那阵盘算中拿定了注意。“你，穿上袍子。我看看我还有没有什么能利用的衣服。”

Han的衣服都太大了，而且走私犯的衣服对她也没什么用。Chewie更不必说。Han突然想到了一件事。他对Leia说：“你等等。”

他冲进船员舱室，打开柜子，从里面取出那件袍子。自从Tatooine之后已经过去很久了，这件袍子还一次都没洗过，拿出来的时候Han几乎都要以为会从里面掉出沙子。

他的手掌托住袍子，无端让他想起男孩与他紧贴的肌肤。

打住。这个时机可不对劲。

他犹豫了一刹，就一刹。然后他带着袍子走回主舱室，把袍子交给Leia：“可能有点大，但你穿没问题。”

Leia结果袍子。她的脸上瞬间露出一个奇怪的神情。她抚摸了一下袍子的布料，好像自己也感到不解。

最终她没说什么就把那件袍子穿上了，还戴上了兜帽。这样看起来她和Luke更有相似之处了，两个人都像是被这件本来就过大的袍子埋在了里面似的。

他们一起下船。Leia一直很紧张，Han让她跟在自己后面，有了高个子的男人吸引目光，她变得比较不起眼。他们重新买了穿梭机的票，票上显示目的地是一个太空站。

“太空站的酒吧，”Leia低声道，“我和她通常在那里碰头。”

酒吧就和银河里所有的酒吧一样，隔着大老远就能听见声音，闻见里面飘出来的味。门口悬挂着的灯牌上一只亮红色的Gundark正在闪烁。Han和Leia离店门口大约还有三十多步。他们站在一条小巷的巷口，借阴影隐藏身形。

Leia深吸了一口气：“Han，你不必跟来。”

Han忍住呛她的冲动。真的吗，他都已经站到这了？而Leia，Leia转过身来，她的手在袍子里按着爆能枪，她的脸绷紧了，满是坚毅之色。

“这不是你的战斗。”

这确实不是。Han为自己而活，三十多年里他一直在践行这一点。

“但我可以为别人而战。”

他为Chewie战斗过，他不觉得这是Chewie欠他的，当时他只是……控制不住自己。而他因此得到了一位非常优秀的副驾驶，Han觉得自己赚了。

“只要我拿得到报酬。”

Leia给了他一个兼具有被惹怒和被取悦意味的表情。她挑高眉毛，将Han从上到下重新打量了一遍，就好像他是一个刚刚脱掉了名为Han Solo的走私犯之皮的外星人。

她的手从袍子里掏出来，没有爆能枪，她的手上握着一块迷你型号的数据板，上面有一张不算清晰的照片，是一个女性Sullustan。

“就是她。”Leia把数据板收回怀中。“你在这里等着。”

Han没有来得及争辩，因为她立刻说：“你和我，总要有一个人作后备方案。”而如果Han坚持要和她一起进去酒吧就意味着Han不相信她的能力，这会让她非常火大。Han不可能会想让Leia火大。

他点点头，但是抓住了女孩的肩膀。他的力道也许有些大，而Leia拍了拍他的手背。她在大大的兜帽下面微笑着。此时也能微笑，这就是Leia。

“如果出了意外……”

“你就开枪。”Han舔舔嘴唇，“我从外面冲进去。”

“不。”Leia一脸Han无药可救的表情，“我会想办法通知你，你要立刻回船上去，带着Threepio离开，并且联系Alderaan的Bail Organa亲王。”

“你知道我不会照做的吧？”

“多希望我不知道啊。”Leia给了他一个饱含恼怒意味的假笑。她转过身去，走出巷口的阴影，然后毫不犹豫地朝着那个亮红色Gundark下的入口走过去。

Han站在原地等着。他站的地方基本就是两侧建筑物之间的一条缝，垃圾箱堆在墙边，但是看着从来没清理过。巷子里没有任何照明，外面的人工光线只能勉强照亮巷口，往里就是一片模糊的黑暗，各种垃圾和化身为垃圾本身的垃圾箱潜伏在这片黑暗里，混合成一团有奇怪轮廓的影子，现在Han也成了这影子的一部分。

他等待着，数着时间，瞄着远处挂在楼房外墙上的电子显示屏。马上就要十分钟了。然后他的通讯器响了。

通讯接通后传来Leia非常温柔甜美的声音。“亲爱的，我有点事耽搁了。等我的时候你能顺便去弄瓶甜奶酒吗？”她语气轻快地道，“就在你上次给我买花那个地方。”

Han用同样腻死人的腔调回答她：“别担心，我早就准备好了。你在哪？要不要我顺便去接你， 正好节省时间。”

“我想还是不要了。”Leia装模作样地叹了一口气，表现出一种遗憾，然而在她的真实想法里她可能已经把Han来回杀死了二十遍。“你可以到后面待一会。如果有人来找我就说我不在。”

“别担心亲爱的。我会帮你搞定的。”Han甜蜜地说，“待会见。”

Leia懒得装完最后一句，直接中止了通讯。Han在袍子下把枪拔了出来。Leia说有人会来找他。

他慢慢地沿着巷子绕到了酒吧背后。这里也缺乏照明。只有从酒吧里漏出来的一点点光线。四周影影幢幢，仿佛哪里都可以突然跳出一个人来。Han的神经绷得很紧。

他觉得自己听到了什么，但是在他凝神去分辨是不是自己的幻觉之前，一个人影从垃圾后面冲了出来。Han侧身闪过。他没有开枪。那个人影很矮，是个Sullustan。就是Leia要找的那个人。

“我是来帮你的。”他压低声音道。

但是Sullustan没有听。一击不成，她迅速隐没到了垃圾后面，Han找不到她在哪里。但是他能听见她的喘息，这就是之前引起Han警觉的声音。

Han慢慢地将一只手从袍子里伸出来，举高。“我无意伤害你。”他道，“我的‘女友’告诉我，你是她的朋友。”

一小块影子动了，从大片的影子里慢慢分离出来。Sullustan从垃圾堆里走出来，站到他面前。她很明显受过伤，走路一瘸一拐的。但是Han不知道她伤得多重，这里太暗了，垃圾的刺鼻味道盖过了一切。

“你就是那个人。”

Han不确定她指代的是什么。男友？假男友？走私犯？找死的混蛋？他说：“我是。”

Sullustan点点头，Han也不知道她点个什么。“跟我来。”她说着，转过身。

“停下。”Han说，“Leia在哪？”

“她把我赎出来了，现在正要去取赎金。”

“为什么你没有和她一起？”

“因为她让那些人相信她的命比我的命更值钱。”

该死。“空口无凭。”

“你只能相信我。”Sullustan在暗巷里回过头来，但是Han根本看不见她的表情，“就好像我只能相信你一样。”

好吧，Han被她说服了。

“先提醒你一下，我的手会一直放在我的爆能枪上。”

“我明白了。”

Sullustan说他们要去找Leia。她带着Han在太空站的无数暗巷中穿行，到后来Han觉得她根本不需要做什么，只要让Han被这没完没了的巷子困住就行了。他几乎难以捕捉到Sullustan的踪影，垃圾的味道一直刺激着他的眼睛。但Sullustan一直在说话，她喘着气，告诉了Han前因后果。

她避开了细节，只作大概解释。她是一名飞行员，平时为Brentaal黑帮工作，算是Han的同行。在为Leia联络买下那批货物的过程中她发觉有人想要伤害她，为了自保，她故意弄丢了一批黑帮的货，被抓住，关进私牢，然后表示有位朋友愿意加倍偿还她造成的损失。

“我很幸运，那些人没有在抢在黑帮前面找上我，也没来得及先把我从黑帮手里弄出去。”

Sullustan的声音低低地在巷子里回荡。

如果她说的是真的，那么Leia的行为已经让某些人动了杀心。如果她是在撒谎，那么……Leia的行为让某些人刻意制造了这个陷阱把她诱进来。

Leia到底在干什么？

一件大事。理所当然。Han懊恼地想着，在翻越一道矮墙的同时握紧爆能枪。这件事涉及非法监视一名共和国议员以及人身伤害，可能还有死亡威胁。而Leia义无反顾地投身进去，连带着把Han也卷了进来。赚信用点的方法有很多种，不是每一种都包含爬上黏满垃圾的矮墙。

但是他就在这。正爬着呢。

Han能说些什么呢？Chewie已经警告过他了。

他还没有后悔。还没有。他得先找到Leia，他要确定Leia是安全的，这不是一个陷阱，他们会四肢健全身体安好地离开Brentaal。他可以之后再思考自己的人生是不是由一连串错误组成的。现在他需要做的就是找到Leia。

但是他们先被找到了。

Han把Sullustan推到一边。是她先听见了来人的脚步声。Han让她藏好，然后自己在袍子下把爆能枪掏了出来。

从前面巷子一侧冒出来的是个戴着头盔的人。Han觉得他们可能以前在什么地方见过，但是很多赏金猎人都是这副打扮，他们看起来都差不多。

Han冲他比了个手势，赏金猎人常用这个手势，意思是警告对方别抢生意，字面意思是“滚”。

“哥们下手够快。”头盔后面传出来的声音一听就用了变音器，“但是我听说她已经被释放了。”

“是吗？”Han用一种非常不以为意的态度说道。他还披着袍子，戴着兜帽，袍子上蹭满了垃圾。他看起来应当相当狼狈。“我的雇主只要我把她带过去，可能他们想再放一遍。”

对方也比了个手势，意思是要和他谈生意。

“不管你的雇主出多少，我的雇主愿意出双倍。黑帮，你知道的，从来都看不起我们这些自力更生的人，把我们当成打手一样派出去，还对我们呼来喝去，一点都不尊重。”

“你说得没错。”

然后Han开枪了，他的速度只比对方快一点点，所以他得手了，而对方射出的弯钩仅仅贯穿了他的肩膀。

指节大小的弯钩在穿透肩膀后弹开，变成一簇伞状的倒钩，卡在肉里。连接弯钩与对方手中发射器的金属丝因对方倒下而绷紧了，Han发出一声压抑的痛呼，跪倒在地上。

幸好他一只手就能开飞船。

这是他脑子里冒出的第一个想法。

第二个想法是，幸好对方带的是捕获用的钩枪而不是爆能枪，不然被射穿的就不是他的肩膀了。

他听见Sullustan从背后接近。好吧他不适合这种地摊小说级的冒险活动，他根本不知道怎样才是恰当行事，如果Sullustan现在从背后捅他一刀也是他活该。

然而Sullustan跪了下来。她抽出一把匕首，小心地将那些倒钩从Han的肩膀上挑出来，然后在那簇倒钩上七捣鼓八捣鼓，金属线就被切断了。失去拉力的金属线猛地抽进他的肉里，疼得他眼前直冒星星。

“暂时不要全部取出来比较好。”Sullustan说。随后她的声音里多了一种亲切。“谢谢你。”

Han呲着牙冲她露出一个笑容。

幸好Sullustan说他们已经快到了，只需要再拐过两个路口。Leia就在那里等着他们。她带着那种你终于来了快过来让我杀你五分钟的神情，然后在看清Han和Sullustan时转为惊讶和担忧。

她冲过来接替Sullustan扶住Han——后者太矮了，只能勉强让Han支撑着。“他们找上你了是不是。”她咬着牙齿，“我们得赶紧离开。但我不确定还有几个——”

Han只能模糊地注意到她看起来很好，完整，健康，美丽。他跪了下来，双手扯着Leia袍子的下半部分。他的袍子应该已经被肩膀上出的血染红了，上面还有个弯钩呢，只是沾了太多垃圾很难看出来。

他用那种失血后近乎乐陶陶的语调说：“来把场面搞大，让他们不敢下手。”

然后他开始唱Brentaal情歌。Leia很可能想直接把他杀掉，即使他还带着伤。

Sullustan躲进了聚拢起来的人群中间。人们欢呼着，拍手，尽管Han的声音因为失血或者别的什么理由抖得不行。人们大叫着：“答应他！”

Leia抓住了他的胳膊。也许她是知道他的胳膊就快抬不起来了。她说：“我愿意。”

但是他还什么都没问啊？而Leia已经把他拉起来，尽量让自己的姿势看起来是依偎着他而不是撑着他。

他们包了一架穿梭机回到Brentaal表面，因为Han和Sullustan都太脏了。Leia有点恐慌症发作的倾向。“你会感染的。”她很想把Han的袍子剥掉，但是袍子和Han的肩膀现在被弯钩钉在一起。“你需要医疗救援。”

“先回飞船上行吗？船上有医疗设备，足以应付这种程度的伤。”

“感染是会死人的。”Leia就像是想吓他。

在旁边的Sullustan不知为何笑了出来。

Leia坚持她现在就要订一个Bacta医疗罐把Han塞进去，但是Han指出这样一来他们一直以来的戏剧演出和Leia的“事情”就全曝光了，前功尽弃。

“我看起来像是那种为了达成目标可以不顾你性命的人吗？”Leia瞪着他。

“你当然不是了。”Han坐在椅子上。Chewie，身为一名Wookiee，非常手巧地操作着那把小小的剪刀把他肩头的衣服剪破。

Chewie没有Leia反应那么大。这不是Han第一次受伤，他也受过比这更严重的伤。这个宇宙里还是有一些人想杀掉他的。他的人头还值五万呢。

“但我又不是要死了。”Han挤挤眼睛，“我可以等到回Coruscant再泡Bacta。Chewie的手艺不错，你应该相信他。”

Chewie嚎叫了一声表示赞同。

Leia哼了一声。“我倒是希望他毛手毛脚，最好让你吃点苦头。”她说，“你的惨叫可以帮助我平复心情。”

后来Chewie镊住那个弯钩拔了出来。Han结结实实地惨叫了一声，但他不觉得Leia享受他的惨叫。她的心情也没有平复，相反，她看起来更加忧心忡忡了。


	20. Chapter 20

Han无聊地坐在主舱室里。他目前正在享受千年隼上的最高待遇，Leia甚至屈尊给他倒了一杯水，然后就跑到驾驶舱里去了。但是Han不觉得开心。这是他的船。他比较希望自己现在正在开这艘船。

这不是说他有什么不满意。老实说他已经很走运了，估计连Bacta都用不上。他受过比这更严重的伤，严重很多倍，很多次。他没想到Leia会那么担心。他是个罪犯啊，又不是说过去的三十多年他一直骑着彩虹Bantha在宇宙里播种星星什么的。

Sullustan走过来，在Han旁边坐下。她的腿伤做了简单的处理，清理之后整个人看起来也好多了。

她说：“你们是很好的一对。”

Han想告诉她，他和Leia不是“一对”。算不上。即使他们曾经真的在交往的时候也算不上。但是他不确定能不能把这件事告诉Sullustan，所以选择了沉默。

“她需要你。”Sullustan点了一下头，漆黑的大眼睛闪了闪，“有你在她身边是一件好事。”

而Han就被一阵突然涌上来的感情噎住了。

他当然知道Leia需要她，这就是为什么几个月之前，也许都快有一年了吧，她在那个加密过的通讯里说“我需要你”。但是Sullustan的说法就好像，Leia需要他，不仅是因为她需要一个伪装的男友，需要一个值得信任又不至于在她的生活里涉入过深的人，一个完美的可以不用去解释太多的人，恰好还是个飞行员。她的说法里包含着那种意味，就是Leia真的需要Han，不是因为Leia需要雇佣一个人而Han符合条件，而是她希望这个人是Han，她希望Han能变成这件事的一部分，变成她生活的一部分。

——在她身边。

她说：“我愿意。”

他被吓到了。如果是两年之前，那时候他和Leia还在一种松散、模糊但真实的关系中，他会吓得立刻转身就跑。而现在他和Leia之间是只有信用点是真的关系，这种意味竟然变得可以接受了。

当然，还是有点吓人。

他端起水杯，Leia给他倒的那杯，喝了一口，掩饰他脸上的不知道什么表情。“谢谢。”他说。

Sullustan又点了点头，走了。

Han往后靠到靠背上。他将肌肉放松，尽量不要去注意到伤口的疼痛。

他在心里问自己：这是怎么一回事？

他应该要对此有不好的感觉。因为他是个走私犯，他规避风险并追逐利益。到这份上他自己也承认了，信用点不足以支撑他做出这一切。

不是说在肩膀上开洞。肩膀上有洞是完全可以接受的。

是比这更加宏大，更加严肃，以及很有可能更加致命的事。Leia在做的事。他无法再假装自己的对Leia的作为一无所知。如果他连Leia的感情生活都不想去介入——他们不讨厌彼此，甚至还有一点喜欢彼此，但是，不想，谢谢——那么他也不该介入到这种事情里面去。

可是他感觉好极了。

这就好像当他还是个小屁孩的时候，他站在Corellia的船坞里，满心都是对这个鬼地方的诅咒，以及一个一直盘踞在他脑子里的想法：他要有一艘自己的船，然后开着这艘船到太空中去。

他不是为了信用点才到太空中去的。他是为了……这件事本身。他先去往群星之间，然后他才得到自己的船。无论何时，他都能回想起第一次坐进驾驶座的感觉：血液突然开始流动，冲刷他的全身，就好像在这一刻之前他从来都没有活过，就好像宇宙从那一刻开始突然有了意义。

这种奇妙的感觉后来也出现过几次，他因此得来了他生命中最好的东西——Chewie，千年隼。他热爱这种感觉，尽管随之而来的通常是麻烦和金钱损失。但是Han爱这种感觉，因为它就好像是活着本身一样，是他生命的一部分。

他会为了这种感觉做很多很多事，很多很多在一个规避风险并追逐利益的走私犯看来很蠢的事。

他不知道这一次自己会做什么。

他回到Coruscant，没有泡Bacta，但是Leia坚持他必须“得到有效的治疗并全面康复”。他吊了一段时间胳膊，靠着Chewie帮手勉强又在银河里跑了一段时间。然后他的胳膊好了，终于可以回Coruscant继续扮演假男友。Leia把他带去公共场合，让媒体拍了很多照片。然后他们一起窝在Leia的公寓里吃甜奶冰激凌，Leia查看了他的肩膀，确定他已经复原了。

“有没有兴趣，”她说，“额外再赚一笔？”

她需要一个飞行员。Han想她不是已经有Sullustan了吗。Leia没有解释为什么，她只说Sullustan很好。Han这时候才意识到他连那个Sullustan的名字都不知道。

“好啊。”他答道。被那种血液流动的感觉小小地冲刷了一下。然后他们继续吃冰激凌，看完了一部很老的电影。他还是不知道Sullustan的名字。Leia没有说，他也没有问。

他驾驶着千年隼将一个很小的箱子送到某处。Leia付钱给他。

下一次是去某处取回一个箱子。Leia付了更多的钱给他。

最终事情演变成了Leia源源不断地付给他钱，因为Han开始替她做很多事，比如运货，比如运人，而这都发生在他没有伪装成Leia男友的时候。某一时刻他突然惊觉自己这一年多来不是在Coruscant就是在前往/离开Coruscant的路上。当然他扮演男友的频率也增加了，因为Leia的活动变得更为频繁，媒体说他们“情到深处愈来愈浓”。

他甚至见到了Bail Organa。Leia带他去参加了家庭聚餐，因为很明显他们需要满足媒体和潜伏在参议员深处的某些偷窥狂的“期望”，情侣交往到一定程度就会见家长。他们订了一个完全私密的包厢，Han脱掉了袍子，Bail Organa冲他微笑致意。

Leia和Bail整个晚餐期间都在聊普通且乏味的政治话题，没提到Leia的秘密行动什么的。Han猜测是因为自己在场。

然后Bail转向他：“Han，非常感谢你为Leia所做的一切。”

Han想说他是为了信用点才这么做的。但是他自己也知道不尽然。而且Bail一定会说即使如此也感谢你。

对，Bail知道他们在演戏，因为很显然他也在Leia的秘密行动中有一席之地。

这还是，太疯狂了。

真正让他意识到自己有点在假男友这条路上跑过头的是又一次——没错——被黑掉的通讯。

“你就不能像个正常人一样呼叫我吗？”

“那你就应该像个正常人一样看到呼叫就回复。”

Leia还能再跟他斗两句嘴，但Anakin明显没有那个心情。

“你和那个混球已经假交往很久了，准备什么时候假结婚？我什么时候能抱上假外孙？”

然后这又演变成了一次没有尽头，充满怒火，像车轱辘一样滚来滚去的父女争吵。

Han坐在不远处的沙发上，转过半个身体，观赏Leia对着通讯器怒吼。Leia依然拒绝提到任何与Anakin有关的事，但是Han知道她对他说出了真相。他不确定这与他曾经对Leia说的话有没有关。

他们在改变。Han自身也好——他已经很久没有和Leia以外的人做过生意了。他因此赚了不少钱，所以挺好的。他们的关系——他们不得不长时间待在一起，因为“情侣”本来就该待在一起。Han已经见过了Leia的家人，有知名的，有神秘的。他也见过Leia的下属，或者同事，或者朋友，在他们被Han运回或运出Coruscant的时候。Han必须要承认不管Leia在做的事是什么，他已经成为了其中的一部分，就像这件事也已经成为了他的一部分。

只要Leia依然按件付钱，并且依然不告诉他自己在干嘛，Han就可以说服自己这没问题。

但他想Leia会告诉他的，如果他问的话。

这就是改变。不是Han对改变本身有什么意见，他只是不知道这种改变最终会导向何处。就好像，他们是假情侣，然后呢？真的假结婚吗？看看这句话有多讽刺。真的生个假孩子吗？那更不可能。他们只会假分手，没有别的结局。这一切终归是要结束的。

但当他终于闲下来，不为任何与Leia有关的目的来到一个星球上，走进一间挤满不法分子的酒吧，老板看他的表情有如活见鬼。

“还以为你死了呢。”

Han打了个响指，得到一杯烈酒。

他挤出个假笑：“让你失望了？”

“还有人说你定居Coruscant。”

Han笑得呛了一声。他本来应该笑得更厉害，因为这个想法本来应该有那么可笑。

“我？定居？认真？”

“安定下来，娶妻生子，再养个宠物。也不是完全不可能。”老板朝吧台那一边偏了下头，“宠物还是现成的。”

“别让他听见，他会把你掰折。”Chewie真的会。

“你到底干嘛去了？有人跟我说你一年多都没接活，这样下去没人会找你做生意了。”

“那是他们的损失。”Han耸耸肩。他说：“是谁告诉你我一年多没接活来着？”

老板没有给他确切的答案，只说那是一个转了四五手的消息，来自某个客人的闲谈。

他立刻叫上Chewie离开了酒吧。他需要和某人谈一下这件事。但是这有什么好谈的呢？他的走私犯同僚八卦他这一两年的反常行为？Han知道走私犯有自己的情报网，甚至可以说有自己的小社会，这种事被人注意到没什么大不了。Han自己也聊过别人的八卦。

但是他感觉很不好：有人在关注他，有人在关注他身为一个无牵无挂的走私犯的那一半生活，那本来应该是不被Leia和她的随便什么秘密行动所影响的。

他跟Chewie讲了酒吧里的事。Chewie没有嘲笑他神经过敏。他问Han，你想怎么做？

“我不知道。”Han叹了一口气。他迫切地想要和Leia谈话，但是谈什么呢，亲爱的我的同行在背后八卦我不事生产，我们分手吧。

他还是给Leia发了一则通讯，说自己有事情要跟她谈。  
之前酒吧里的对话像一根刺一样扎在他的脑子里，无时无刻不在制造一种刺痛感。Han早已学会了分辨这种感觉，这是他能够活到现在的原因之一。  
有事即将发生，而这就是征兆。

Leia发来回复，说等他到Coruscant他们就谈，但是在那之前Han——只有Han，不包括Chewie和千年隼——需要到某个星球去，取走某样东西，那里有为他准备好的飞船。他需要把飞船开到另一个星球，连同东西一起留下，然后他就到Coruscant来。

原本他只需要伪装成一个神秘男友，如今他做的事已经差了十万八千里。Han奇怪自己怎么没早点注意到。

Chewie对Leia的安排不怎么满意。但Han认为这或许是件好事，在这个当口，不要把Chewie和千年隼牵扯进来。

他搭穿梭机到那个星球上，取走了一个黑色的小匣子。Han不知道里面装了什么。Leia每次都说不要打开，Han每次都照做。

一切都按照计划进行，非常顺利，没有任何不对劲的地方。但是那扎在Han脑子里的刺痛感就是不肯消失。不仅如此，这感觉还像一根戳进他脊椎骨的棍子一样在他的身体里搅来搅去，使他不自觉地绷紧了身体，手一直在爆能枪附近晃。他能听见自己的呼吸声，还觉得有什么东西正黏在他身上，让他一阵阵恶心得发麻。Han认为那是视线。

他想要做出反应，比如逃跑，比如躲起来，比如转过身射击。但是他根本不知道应该朝谁射击。

一艘与Leia描述一般无二的货运艇停在指定地点。Han坐进驾驶座。他没有立刻起飞。他必须要做点什么。于是他开始跑飞船的检测程序。过时的电脑慢吞吞地扫描着飞船的零部件。他坐在座椅里等着，每一秒都如坐针毡。他想要跳起来，离开这里，把一切都甩在脑后。但是他不能。他被困住了。这很有可能是个陷阱，但他什么都不能做。

那个匣子躺在他怀里，硌在他的肋骨上。Han死死地盯着电脑。他的脑子里一阵一阵的疼。

电脑发出滴滴声，显示检测完毕，结果一切正常。但是这种标准配置的检测程序很难扫描到追踪器。

他还是起飞了，但没有按照Leia给他安排的路线飞去指定目的地。他开始兜圈子，多次短途跳跃，每次跳跃之后都等待一会，看有没有人会跟着他从超空间里钻出来。他没有等到任何人。但是有的追踪器即使经历超空间跳跃也不会失效。

他做了一个决定。

一个疯狂的决定，即使整个银河的罪犯都在这里他也可能是其中最疯的几个之一。

Leia会恨死他的。

他又一次跃出超空间，然后快速飞向最近的行星。那是个人口不稠密但还算繁华的星球。他选择了一片盆地，有茂盛的植被。他驾驶着货运艇往地面上撞了过去。

货运艇坠毁了。Han的驾驶技术保证他完整地——除了疑似有轻微脑震荡——爬出了驾驶舱。那个匣子从他身上滚落出来，盖子裂开，露出里面装着的东西。一个黑色的三棱锥体。Han没有细看。他正经历着真实的物理上的头痛以及——永远事后才冒出来——懊悔。货运艇的残骸冒着烟，摔得不能再烂了。Han想如果这真的只是他的被害妄想症，Leia不会恨死他，她会直接把Han杀死，然后复活，然后再杀一遍。

然后他看到了从后部货舱里滚出来一个小小的追踪机器人的残骸。

之前一切萦绕着他的东西，刺痛、恶心、不好的预感，在这一刻化为现实，像一大桶冰当头浇下，把他淋了个透湿。Han只觉得自己从头顶到脚心都是凉的。他需要离开这里。他转过身。他把一切都抛在了身后。

他去了最近的镇子，从那里去了更大的城市，搭穿梭机到某个中转星球，换到另一条航线上，中途下车，绕了几段路。最后他终于确定自己的后面没人跟着，才呼叫Chewie，让他开着千年隼来接自己。

他站在停机坪上等着千年隼到达。他的姑娘出现在远方的天空中，然后迅速靠近，直至降落在他面前。她永远是那么美。Han近乎虔诚地这么想着。

他走上船。Chewie对他发出颇具威胁性的吼叫，但是Han知道他已经原谅自己了。他告诉Chewie发生了什么。Wookiee将他抱在怀里揉了揉，然后按照他的要求去找来了反追踪检测仪。Han把整个飞船都检查了一遍，他几乎把船全拆开了，没有这么做是因为他的好姑娘值得在条件更完备的地方享受这个待遇。

这绝对是一种反应过度，但是Chewie什么都没有说。Han知道这是因为Chewie理解他。

Chewie告诉他Leia在找他。但是在Han确定自己的船没有遭到别人染指之前他什么都顾不上。

最终他完成了检查，确定没有人在他的船上放了讨厌的东西。当然他绝对还是要把船拆开一次。他必须这么做。

而现在他应当做的是去面对Leia。

他没有完成Leia托付他的事，为此他感到心虚。但是Leia害他掉进了一个陷阱，这绝对值得Han冲她发火。基于这些考虑，Han认为Leia会杀了他。

他在导航电脑里将目的地设置为Coruscant。飞船进入超空间后他走进船员舱室里去找他的袍子。不是一开始那件，那件早在Brentaal的时候就毁了，因为垃圾，还因为肩膀上有个洞。Leia又给了他一件。Han又毁掉了好几件，都是Leia雇他去做的那些事。Leia给了他更多新的袍子。

有的时候Leia也会穿起袍子。她奇迹一般地一直保留着最开始的那一件。

Luke的那一件。

在即将被Leia杀死的时刻想到这个名字还挺奇怪的。

他一直觉得那次旅途中令他印象最深刻的应当是性，剖白，一大队杀手机器人，以及，当然了，绝地。但是当他想到这个名字时首先出现在他脑海里的是那个晚上，油灯的灯光，男孩的下巴压着他的肩膀，脸因为缺乏光照而晦暗不明。他们在沙暴的呼啸中听着彼此的呼吸声。男孩困倦时的嗫嚅。男孩的身体在他的怀抱里，是一个温暖，确定，踏实的东西。

Han想这也许是因为，对温暖，确定，踏实的东西的渴望也是他的生命的一部分，他清楚自己无法得到这种东西，却还是拥有这种渴望。每一次他试图去得到这样的东西银河就会嘲笑他，比如那时候，他在Coruscant的旅馆走廊里因为一个拥抱而怒不可遏。他并不是不渴望，只是他太早就明白了，这一切终归是会结束的。

而这也许就是那个结束的时刻。

他在Coruscant降落，用船上的通讯器联络Leia。她已经掌握了大部分情况，没有让Han说太多，只派了一辆飞车来接他。

Han坐在飞车上时有一种赴刑场的感觉。不管怎么说，Leia也有错，他必须表现得强硬一点。

他被载到Leia的公寓外。Leia就站在屋里等着他，冷静、克制、完美。

“你为什么要那么做？”

Han交叉双手，绷起肩膀：“听着，公主殿下，我可是按照你的话在做，那艘货运艇被人安了追踪机器人又不是我的错。”

“如果起飞前你就发现了有追踪机器人，那你根本就不该起飞。”

“我没有‘发现’有追踪机器人，我只是怀疑。”

“怀疑到把那艘货运艇撞毁了。”

“那你想要我怎么样？”

“离开那艘货运艇，联系我，由我来安排你的行动。”

“公主殿下，动动您那个小脑瓜。不管是谁给装的追踪机器人，那个人肯定就在那颗星球上。那人知道我会去那里，就等着顺着我这根藤摸到你这个瓜呢。”

“所以你就非得把整艘飞船都撞到地上去。”

“不然怎么办？不然我怎么知道是不是有人在追踪我？听着，没把东西送到目的地我也很抱歉，但是我无法确定那个东西本身是不是被人动了手脚。我有错。但你也不能把整件事都怪到我头上。”

“我不是在跟你讨论该把事情怪到谁头上！”Leia突然大吼。她怒火高涨。Han见过很多次Leia的愤怒，有时是冰冷的，有时是爆发式的，还有很多是针对Han的，习惯性的反应。但是他从来没有见到Leia愤怒得如此……脆弱过。

他几乎在女孩的眼里看到了泪水。

“我是在担心你！”

“接头人没有等到那艘货运艇，传回来的消息说那艘船坠毁了，你不回通讯。”

“要是你出事了……”

Han突然感到一阵心虚。他放柔了声音，展开双臂，朝女孩走过去：“Leia。Leia。你看，我这不是好着呢嘛。”

但Leia往后退了一步。“不。”她低下头，然后左右晃动脑袋，“不能再这样下去了。”

她说：“我必须得离开一会。等着我。有一件事，我必须要告诉你。”

Han就知道他们将要“分手”了。


	21. Chapter 21

Han坐在沙发上。这已经变成了一张他非常熟悉的沙发，上面还有他搞出来的红酒印子，当然Leia会把纺织品送去洗涤，所以那个印子已经不见了。

他往后靠在靠背上，用熟练的姿势瘫倒在沙发上。Leia要跟他“分手”了，这个“ 分手”还得加上引号，因为他们根本就没有交往。这只是……履行合约。

所以他不应该这么沮丧。

他喜欢Leia。如果他不喜欢Leia他就是疯了。当然他永远不会当着Leia的面承认这一点。从Brentaal回到Coruscant的那个晚上，他和Leia一起窝在Leia的公寓里，这里。他的胳膊还吊着。他说：“这种时候我真的需要跟人来一发。”

Leia点点头：“我也是。”

Han带着一点真挚的渴望看向她：“要跟我来一发吗？”

Leia犹豫了一下。她真的犹豫了一下。她说：“不要。”

这就是Leia，坚守原则，永不妥协。

Han喜欢这样的Leia。

他也喜欢她很多别的方面，优雅、高贵、坚毅、聪明，还特别擅长操纵一些看起来难以操纵的人——比如Han——按照她的想法去行事。Han常常为此感到恼火，又忍不住觉得这样的Leia非常迷人。

然而也就仅止于此了。

他们要“分手”了。

不仅如此，Leia与他的那些“生意”也要结束了。肩膀上开个洞，在暗巷里疯狂逃跑，甚至坠机——不是说走私犯过的不是这种生活，毕竟他做这些事的原因是Leia付了他钱。但事到如今，Han可以对自己承认，他做这些事不只是为了钱，他热爱那种血液疯狂奔涌的感觉，他知道自己正在做的事不是单纯地与钱有关，这些事聚在一起，会汇集为一个宏大的存在。

Leia是这个宏大存在的一部分，因为她，Han也成了这个存在的一部分。

但这一切就要结束了。

他会回归正轨，回去当一个与其他走私犯无甚差别的走私犯——还是有差别的，Chewie大概会这么坚持。他一直以为自己会感到解脱，尤其是在坠机那一档子事之后。但是不，他感到……空虚。

也许他应该早一点开始这种思考，也许他会——

Leia回来了，还带着一个小小的黑匣子。那个匣子和Han之前去取的那个一模一样，但不是同一个，Han分辨得出来。

Leia来到她面前。她将匣子放在一边，双手交叠，背在背后。这是她的共和国参议员之姿。Han条件反射地想要从沙发上站起来，Leia制止了他。

“坐好。”她说。Han坐好了。她说：“听我说。”

要开始了。

“这是一件非常严肃的事。”

但这也过于严肃了。

“与共和国有关。”

好吧。这倒是和Han想的不太一样。他几乎要松一口气，但是Leia的表情让他继续挺直了背。

女孩的眉头紧锁：“关于曾任最高议长的Sheev Palpatine，你知道多少？”

Han愣了一下，没料到Leia会从这里开头。“克隆战争时期的最高议长？”他道，“意图颠覆共和国然后被杀掉的那个？”

Sheev Palpatine的生命和克隆战争几乎是同时结束的，那一年Han只有九岁，或者十岁。共和国不怎么喜欢提到这段不光彩的历史，但是架不住民众沸腾的好奇心，各种阴谋论在银河各处疯传。但那也是二十多年前了。Han没有想到Leia会提起这个人。Palpatine死的时候她还没出生吧？

Leia点点头，面无表情：“按照共和国的官方记录，Sheev Palpatine受到一些原力黑暗面使用者的蛊惑，不惜代价将共和国的力量投入克隆战争。同时这些人诱使他对绝地产生怀疑，最终导致了绝地大屠杀。这些原力黑暗面的使用者中包括了前任绝地，他们被称为西斯。”

西斯。Han记得这个名字。在Palpatine的死之前，根本就没有人知道西斯是什么。在他的死之后——共和国宣称一名西斯杀死了他——西斯作为一个被揭露的秘密出现，绝地表示他们一直知道西斯的存在，但是没有做出进一步解释，共和国也尽量避免提及此事。此后二十多年里西斯再没有出现在共和国的官方记录中，就好像他们已经彻底消失了。Han甚至听过一个流传甚广的说法，说西斯是绝地和共和国共同编造出来的，为的是推卸他们自己的过失，而Palpatine是替罪羊。

“他们的计划被议会和绝地武士团察觉，绝地与西斯展开战斗。尽管伤亡惨重，绝地还是设法战胜了一名潜伏在Palpatine议长身边的西斯，但是没能杀死他。这名西斯随后杀死Palpatine议长并逃走。”

这就是诸多阴谋论的焦点：为什么绝地没有发现这个近在咫尺的原力黑暗面使用者？如果绝地战胜了西斯，为什么绝地大屠杀还是发生了？为什么活下来的是一些当时不在Coruscant的绝地？为什么西斯逃走前要杀死Palpatine？

在这些阴谋论中，Sheev Palpatine或是一个可怜虫，或是一个野心家，或是一个被共和国和绝地联手栽赃抹黑的无辜受害者。

而Han只能依稀记起当年在全息网上看到那个老人的身影。Han可不觉得他会是什么受害者。

“这些我都知道。”Han说，“所以你想告诉我的是什么？”

“共和国机密。”

Leia接着道：“在此之前我必须要求你保证不会把今天谈话中的任何一个字在任何情况下向任何人透露。”

然后她稍微松懈了一点，不再那么一本正经：“听着，Han，我将要告诉你的秘密，其意义十分重大。 之所以告诉你是因为我希望你能够充分了解自己将要面对的是什么。如果你不想听，现在就说出来，我把报酬结给你，我们的交易到底为止。”她顿了顿，又说：“我向你保证，这不是一个你听了还可以当没听过的秘密。”

如果Han足够明智，他就该知道就此走人是最好的选择。但是如果他足够明智，他就不会坐在这里，听Leia说这些话了。

“我会告诉Chewie。”Han说，“我知道多少他就知道多少。”

Leia叹了口气：“只要他保证不再告诉其他人就可以。反正我阻止不了你。”

Han因此朝她抛了个媚眼，Leia露出一个小小的笑容。

然后笑容迅速消失了。Leia的脸又变回一片空白。她深吸了一口气。

“Sheev Palpatine并没有被西斯蛊惑。”她说。

“他就是一名西斯。”

这还真是……

Leia没有给他惊讶的时间，一口气说下去：“最高议长是他的公开身份，而他的真实身份是一名西斯尊主。他一直隐藏自己的力量，潜伏在议会内部。克隆战争是他与领导分裂主义的另一名西斯Dooku里应外合发动的阴谋，目的是提高他在议会中的地位，以获取更多权利。绝地大屠杀是这个阴谋的一环。”

“分裂主义的领袖也是西斯？”Han消化着他刚刚听到的事，“到底有多少西斯？”

“不清楚。根据已知情报，西斯通常只有两人，一为师，一为徒，只有在其中一方死后另一方才能吸纳新的西斯。Dooku不是Palpatine的第一个徒弟。”

“但是Dooku死在Palpatine之前。所以Palpatine又找了一个新徒弟？他被自己的徒弟杀了？”

“关于这一点，”Leia的口吻突然冷淡起来，“我没有确切的情报。”

Han不明白，如果Palpatine真的是被一个西斯——很有可能是他的那个最后一任徒弟——杀死的，为什么要在那个时候杀掉自己的老师？为什么不先对付绝地？如果Palpatine不是被西斯杀死的，他就是被一个绝地杀死的，那为什么这个人要逃走？为什么事后绝地议会宣称当时这场战斗的绝地无一生还？

“Palpatine到底是谁杀的？”Han彻底被搞糊涂了。

Leia没有立刻回答这个问题。她沉默了，无数复杂的神情在她的脸上搅成一团，又被她驱散。她闭上了眼睛，只有一瞬，然后重新张开。她的眼神依然坚定。

“当时在场的人中有一个杀死了Palpatine，之后此人逃走了。”

她说。

“而关于他的身份或立场，我……无法确定。”

Han说：“好吧。至少这个人做了一件好事。”

Leia看向他。

“你真的这么觉得？”

“难道不是？”Han说，“如果这个人没有杀死Palpatine，那么Palpatine的计划就会实现，共和国会覆灭，绝地会消失，原力会被黑暗面还是邪恶面所笼罩，尽管我不懂那是什么意思。银河会变得非常非常糟糕。”

“你是说那个人是拯救了银河的英雄？”

“银河确实被拯救了。”

“我无法赞同这个说法。”Leia抿紧了嘴唇，“但是我同意你之前说的，这个人做了一件好事。”

说着她点了点头，仿佛给这段对话下了一个结论。

“所以，”Han起了话头，“这跟你要和我谈的事有什么关系？”

闻言，Leia重新拿起了那个匣子。她没有继续站着，而是坐到Han的旁边。

她非常，非常严肃地看着Han。她说：“共和国里有一个西斯。”

哇。

“情报来源我不能说。议会不相信这件事，并且拒绝就此进行任何调查。我和我的同僚只能通过私人方式寻找这个西斯。”她将匣子的摆到膝盖上，“我们注意到古董市场的一些变化，有人在暗中搜集与原力黑暗面有关的古代文物，通常称之为西斯工艺品。”

她打开匣子，填充匣子内部的丝绒中央躺着一个黑色的三角棱体，和Han之前见到的那个是一样的。

“这是西斯全息记录仪，西斯工艺品中的一种。”说着，她拈起那个三角棱体。三角棱体只有她的手掌那么大，看起来就像块黑色的石头，棱边和尖角上包裹着金属，上面有镂空的文字，除此以外的部分刻满了密密麻麻的纹样。

“这是个赝品。”Leia说，“你之前取走的那个应当是真品。”

“应当？”

“既然你的行动在他人的预料之中，很有可能那个记录仪也被调包了。”她说，“有传言认为西斯全息记录仪所散发黑暗面力量有腐蚀人心的功效，你坠机后没有什么特别的感觉吗？”

Han想了想，摇摇头：“没有。”当时他只想着离那堆东西越远越好。

“有可能传言是假的。也有可能是因为你对原力不敏感。”Leia接着道，“这些工艺品中有一部分是Palpatine的私人收藏，在他死后的那段混乱期，一些他的收藏品被不明真相的人卖到了黑市。我们相信正是他的继任者，或者同类，试图取回这些收藏。原本我们的计划是假扮成一个收藏机构，参与并追踪相关交易，以期寻找与这个西斯相关的蛛丝马迹。”

“但之前发生在Brentaal上的事以及这次的追踪机器人说明对方已经注意到我们了，甚至已经发现了我们的真实目的。就好像Palpatine是最高议长，我怀疑这个西斯背后也有政治力量的支持。他们对我的秘密监视已经持续了很久，而现在他们又把注意力放到了你身上。”

“我不能就这样把你卷进来。”

Han想说管他的，他不在乎。但是他知道Leia不会同意。

“我们不能再继续这样下去了。”

好了，来了。

“Han。”

Han准备等她一说完就跳起来告诉她不要把他当成贪生怕死的胆小鬼，他才不会被这种破事吓跑。

“你想要加入我们吗？”

Han愣住了。

“加入你们？”他傻兮兮地重复了一遍。

Leia点点头。“成为这个行动的一部分。不只是作为一个被我雇佣的人，而是作为一份子，和我们一起做对这个银河有益的事。”

Han不知道该说些什么。

“你勇敢，机敏，擅长驾驶，也擅长战斗，你是一个能够在绝境之中存活的人。”Leia道，“而且我知道你不像你自己说的那么惟利是图。我信任你，Han，我希望你能加入我们。”

Han真的不知道该说些什么。十分钟之前，他还期望着Leia会说出这句话。他期望Leia要他留下来，继续做他之前做的那些事，甚至包括痛苦地伪装成她已交往一年有余的男友。但当Leia真的这样说了，还进一步，向他发出邀请，他却不知道该不该接受。

他回忆着血液冲刷身体的感觉，但他也回忆着看到追踪机器人残骸的那一刻。从那一刻开始，一个念头一直如幽魂一般纠缠着他：

如果那艘船是千年隼呢？

他当然知道那艘船不是千年隼，千年隼不会那么轻易地被人装上追踪机器人，千年隼不需要坠毁就能摆脱敌人的追踪，千年隼在他和Chewie的保护之下，没有人能轻易地破坏她。

但是，如果那艘船是千年隼呢？

这个念头一冒出来，Han就感觉到一阵由衷的恶心，以及恐惧。这种感觉至今仍没有消失。如果他答应Leia，加入他们，也许这件事总有一天会发生。走私犯Han Solo永远不会回来了，他永远不能开着他的船在星际间随意游荡，参加竞速赛，或者泡进随便哪个罪犯聚集点的酒吧里，榨榨Hutt的钱，找找有意思的生意。他将不再拥有自由，而是必须时刻提防，处处谨慎，他必须将他自己、Chewie、还有千年隼都投入进去，因为这是一件意义重大的事，这件事会永远地改变Han的生活，以及他的一切。

他不知道自己是否想要这种改变。而如果这种改变还意味着他要把Chewie，他的船，以及他们一起徜徉在群星之间的旅程，把这些都搭进去的话。

“不。”

他说：“你邀请我加入，我很高兴，也很感激。但是不。”

他说：“我不能这么做。”

Leia张开嘴，想要说些什么，但是Han自顾自地说了下去：“听着，Leia，我知道你在想什么。 这不是因为钱。真的不是。我认为你们在做的事很伟大，我也喜欢和你们一起做这件事，但是我，我就是我，从很多年以前我就确定了我想要做的是什么。我不是说我不想加入你们，但是我更想做我自己。”

Leia一点都不惊讶。她早就料到了，Han突然意识到。

“这二者并不矛盾。”她说，“加入我们，和做你自己。”

“也许吧。”Han说，“Leia，没有我，你们一样能继续。而我不可能放弃我的船和Chewie。”

“你们可以一起加入进来。”

“我不会为了‘也许’就这么做的。”

Leia突然变得愤怒起来。她将愤怒隐藏在冷静的外表之下，但是Han认得出来。

“好吧。”她说，“如果你最终还是选择当一个走私犯，那就去当一个走私犯吧。”

Han也被激怒了。看来公主殿下认为当个走私犯比不上他们那堆秘密行动重要。可能事实就是如此，但Han不在乎。

“看不上走私犯啊？”Han挂上他的痞笑，“走私犯可帮你做了不少事。”

“别担心，他自己说了有他没他都一样。”

“当初是你主动向他寻求帮助的。”

“我需要一个不会引起注意的人选，他刚好符合条件，我为此支付了相当的报酬。”

“所以只是一桩生意。”

“不然还能是什么？”她说，“不然我为什么要让一个走私犯参与进来？”

“很好。”Han点点头，“看来你确实不需要我。”

他站起来，朝着门外的停机坪走过去。他边走边回头说：“不管怎么说，谢谢你的信用点。希望你尽快把剩下的钱给我，不然我真的不知道我掺和到这堆破事里是为了什么。”

“Han！”

他停下脚步。一双手臂扣住了他的肩膀，把他整个人翻过来。Leia揪住了他的衣领，他以为自己要挨上一拳。Leia将他的上半身扯得弯了下去。

她吻住了Han。不是那种在镜头前假意浓情的吻，不是安慰式的吻，不是感谢式的吻，是一个真正的吻。是在最一开始，他们在Coruscant旅馆的那个房间里拥抱时的吻，甚至比那时更加激烈。

Han回应了她。不然呢？难道他要躲开吗？他带着怒火投入到这个吻里，撕咬着细嫩的嘴唇，用舌头刮擦口腔的内壁，就像女孩正在做的一样。他尝到一如既往的香甜气息，还有一丝愤怒的味道。他不自觉地搂紧了Leia的腰，感受着女孩像一只野兽一样在他怀里挣扎，又或者她只是想将Han也搂得更紧一些。她揪住衣领的动作太过用力，甚至让Han的脖子隐隐作痛。她咬伤了Han，他们的吻里有血腥味。

Han兴奋了。

等到Leia放开他，并将他一把推开，他的裤子已经明显地变紧了。Leia没有嘲笑他或什么的。她维持着那种冰冷的态度：“在千年隼上等我，我会带着信用点去找你。”

然后她转身离去，放Han带着下半身的紧绷感回到了太空港。

Chewie探出头来问他谈得怎样，Han只是挥挥手，冲进船员舱室里。等他出来的时候Chewie向他翻了老大一个白眼。

他瘫坐在全息棋棋盘旁。

“我们又要分手了。”

Chewie给了他一个怜悯的眼神，然而更像是幸灾乐祸。

随后他带着真挚的安慰意味拍了拍Han，说，旧的不去新的不来。

Han倒是相当确信这样的事他不可能碰到第二次，就，假装成共和国议员的男友实则参与到揭发共和国内部邪恶力量的行动中什么的。

没过多久Leia就来了。她带了两只箱子，一只装满了信用点，是给Han的尾款。她打开另一只给Han看，同样装满了信用点。

“我需要你把其中一箱送到Umgul去。”她说，“然后我们就两清了。”

“我还以为我们早就达成协议不再合作了呢。”

“是的。”Leia说，“但是你没能把那个匣子送到目的地。这是你欠我的。”

Han想要反驳她，但是他知道反驳Leia通常没有什么好下场。

“行。但是你不怕我把两箱都拿走？”

Leia甜甜地冲他笑：“你没有那么蠢。”

好吧。他没有那么蠢。

Leia穿着那件袍子，Han给她的那件，也就是Luke的那件。她偏偏头：“穿上你的袍子到停机坪 上来。”

“干嘛？”

“我们要‘分手’，”她说，“给别人看。”

她又说：“为了你们好。至少你就不会继续被人当成我的同伙，你可以尽情地去做一个走私犯。”

她的语气依然讽刺，但是Han没有之前那么生气。他甚至还有一丁点的愧疚。

他穿上袍子，戴上兜帽，和Leia一起走下船。Leia已经事先选好了位置，保证他的脸不会被拍到。他们在停机坪默默地站了一会，Leia面无表情地看着他。

然后她走过来，一拳揍在Han脸上。

这一拳是他应得的。而且跟他想的一样，以体型而言Leia的拳头非常有力道。

Han希望她记得自己不久之前才坠机过。

他捂着下巴，看着Leia怒火中烧，同时流下眼泪，她朝着Han大喊：“滚，滚出我的生活！你这个脚踏两条船的混蛋！”

Han没有花太多时间惊叹Leia的演技。他决定照她说的做。

他回到船上。Chewie已经设置好了航线，看到Han的脸时他笑了出来。

“有什么好笑的。”Han瞪了他一眼。

在跃入超空间之后，Han对Chewie说了之前Leia告诉他的那些事。他问：“你怎么看？”

Chewie耸耸肩，说，他会支持Han的一切决定。

“就算我决定加入他们那个秘密行动。”

如果你决定加入的话。Chewie说。我也加入。

Han十分感动：“我爱你。”

Chewie说他被揍傻了。

他们进入了Umgul的大气层。飞船被浓雾包裹的那一刻Han才意识到这正是他当初与Luke分别，再度联系上Leia的地方。而如今他和Leia之间最后的联系将在这里结束。这可以说是某种银河的狗血。

Leia只告诉他把其中一只箱子交给赌场。Han知道有些人利用这一点做生意：卖家将货物抵押给赌场，由买家赎回。只要有手续费可赚，赌场对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。而Han的角色只是一个负责送钱的人，稍后会有其他人来取走货物。

他走向柜台，把那一箱子信用点和Leia准备好的编号递过去。

里面的机器人接过编号看了一眼，把箱子和编号原样推回来了。

“抱歉。”近似人类的圆润语音响起，语调毫无起伏，“该项物品已断赎。”

“什么？”Han莫名，“什么时候的事？”

机器人对照电脑屏幕：“今日凌晨。”

“不可能。”Han知道。因为Leia不可能会搞错这种事。

“您是否想就此事提起申诉？”

“先告诉我那样东西现在在哪里。”

机器人再度对照电脑屏幕：“根据偿还流程，该项物品目前已作为奖品投入赌场。”

干。“不能赎回来吗？”Han问，“加钱也行。”

“偿还流程一旦开始即无法被中止。”机器人偏过头，如果它是在模拟人类欠揍的状态，Han必须要说它很成功，“您是否想就此事提起申诉？”

“我申诉了流程能中止吗？”

“不能。您是否想就此提起申诉？”机器人说，“但您可以通过其他方式获得此项物品。”

它抬起手臂，全息投影的平面图在空中缓缓旋转，特别标出一个部位。

“请在进入赌局前向荷官机器人兑换筹码。我们接受一般信用点、乌皮乌皮及信用点芯片。”机器人说，“欢迎光临。”

Han拿起箱子和编号。他朝着机器人比了一个中指。

他应该联系Leia。但是Leia能做什么？再说了，他们之间不管是什么都好的关系已经结束了。分别不怎么愉快。Han可以就这么拎着两箱子信用点离开。Leia没那么容易找到他。

但是他不会那么做。

自己真的变了。Han颇为气恼地想着这一点。他往机器人标示出的那个区域走去。装满信用点的箱子一下一下地敲着他的大腿。至少他要先确定目前的状况，然后再决定要不要联系Leia。

赌桌是蓝色的。Han扫了一眼，认出来他们玩的是Pazaak的变种：同样是尽力打出二十点，但引入了骰子。赌桌边已经围了一群人。Han挤进人群中间，想看看Leia要赎的那个东西到底在不在这里。

又一轮结束，人群爆发出吵闹声。一个荷官机器人飘到Han身边，问他是否需要兑换筹码。Han把它挥开了。

赌桌几乎坐满。最靠近Han的是个Herglic，占了老大一块。Han不得不努力向旁边探出身体。他的视线从庄家机器人和形形色色的各种族玩家身上一一扫过，始终没有看到那个所谓抵押品的踪影。庄家机器人开始要玩家选择叫牌或者停牌。所有人都选择了叫牌。Han努力地绕开面前的庞大身躯，试图看到赌桌的另一端。

然后一阵奇异的感觉攥住了他。同时，赌桌的那一头，一个相对而言很不起眼的，穿着袍子的人朝他的方向抬起头来。

Han就这样撞进了那双蓝色的眼睛里。


	22. Chapter 22

Luke差点要出声叫他。但是他在Han比出手势之前就及时闭上了嘴。

他朝Han露出一个笑容，亮闪闪暖呼呼的那种，直到庄家机器人催促他做出选择。

他略微思考了一下，说：“叫牌。”

然后他抬起手，袍子边缘伸出五根手指头，小幅度地朝Han晃了晃。Han这才意识到自己在笑，因为他的嘴咧开太久，脸隐约有点疼。他开始朝Luke的方向挤过去，在重重包围中做到这一点不是很容易。

玩家已经全部选择完毕。各人身前浮起十张背朝上放置的卡牌，这是他们的手牌。与此同时，庄家机器人改装成骰盅的机械臂正在空中上下晃动。

和其他玩家一样，Luke从手牌中选出了三张。

机械臂落定，作为盖子的上端缓缓翻开。代表庄家的点数已经揭晓，电脑会自动开始计算各玩家的分数，然后下一轮开始。除非……

“游戏结束。”庄家机器人机械平板的声音响起，“六号玩家获胜。”

赌桌上的某个区块突然间蓝光大盛，把坐在那个位置上的人映得蓝汪汪的。

Han难以置信。他还没走到Luke身边，那孩子竟然已经赢了。

Herglic的大手掌重重拍在赌桌上，随即起身离去，撞翻了好几个围在度桌边的人。Han借此挤到Luke身边，耳朵里隐约听到周围人的议论：“又是他？”

Luke的座位旁边标出了他现在有多少筹码。Han瞟了一眼那个数字，他狠狠地吃了一惊——他自己玩过更大的，但是这个数字足够他吃惊。

Luke还是和以前一样，整个人埋在不合身的大袍子里。他转过头，朝Han傻兮兮地笑着。

Han不自觉地把手放在了他背上。手掌下的触感熟悉又陌生，这孩子肯定长了不少肌肉。

“嗨。”Luke小小声地说，蓝眼睛眨啊眨。

“嗨。”Han冲他笑，然后立马想起自己刚才要说什么，“小子，你赢了几局了？”

“呃……我不确定？我不记得自己玩了几局，可能四局？或者五局？”

Han在心里长叹了一口气：“你全赢了？”

“对啊。”

Han俯下身，凑到Luke耳边，Luke想要躲开，但是Han放在他背上的手移到了他的肩膀上，抓紧了他。“你得停手。”

Luke好像觉得很不自在，一直侧过肩膀想要离Han远一点。Han也察觉到了，但是为了不让他们的对话被别人听到，他必须得贴在Luke身边。他的嘴凑到应该是Luke耳朵的位置。隔着一层布料，男孩的体温一直洇到Han的脸颊上，他的声音有些含混。

“为什么？”

还是那种嘟哝般的抱怨语气。Han不自觉地吞咽了下。他又往男孩身边凑了凑，现在他们两个看起来特别亲密了。

“赌场会怀疑你作弊。”

“我没有！”

“请问两位是否要举报或投诉任何作弊行为？”

一个荷官机器人飘了过来。周围的几个人因此看向Han和Luke，幸好大部分人的注意力仍在赌局上。

Han赶紧冲荷官机器人摆摆手，把它打发走。

他重新伏到Luke耳边，这次靠得更近了，几乎整个人贴在Luke身上。“你用了你们那个……神奇的玩意，对吧？”他说，眼角瞥见Luke撇了下嘴，但是没反驳。

“我就是……感知了一下。我什么都没碰。”

“这跟你碰没碰没关系。”Han说，“只跟赌场是不是怀疑你作弊有关系。如果他们认定你作弊了，你就是作弊了。Umgul赌场就是这么一回事。”

他的手沿着Luke的胳膊下滑，手掌擦过他的手臂线条，一直滑到手肘上。

他勾住了男孩。“走吧，趁着他们还没找你麻烦。”

男孩被他拖着，一路跌跌撞撞地离开赌桌。“你怎么会在这里，”他注意到了Han手上的箱子，“那是什么？”

“钱。”Han把男孩一路拖到了赌场一个比较隐蔽的角落，这里是监控摄像头的半死角，别问他怎么知道的。

“你到这来干嘛？”

“我先问的。”

“哈，这招对我没用。”Han把男孩一路逼到角落里，“小子——”

“我不是‘小子’，我是个成年人了。我可以自己决定要去什么地方。”

“你不是在训练吗？”Han低声问，“你，你们，你们允许赌博吗？”

“我不是来赌博的——”

“哦，是吗，对着你的记账芯片说说看。”Han晃了晃手上的卡片，而Luke迅速摸了下口袋，同时睁大眼睛看着Han，

“你什么时候——”

“你不该来这个地方。”Han把暂时储存筹码用的芯片还给他。

“我说过了我不是来赌博的。”Luke把芯片收好。他的脸红扑扑的，音调不自觉地提高。“我——”

Han突然靠过来，捂住他的嘴，同时整个人压到他身上。他的背后，一个清洁机器人缓缓滑过。

“我们最好还是换个地方。”Han说。同时他意识到他们的姿势极端……他们的大腿根基本就是贴着的，下半身的某个部位正做着亲密接触。

他先一步松开了Luke，或者说Luke后他一步挣脱了。他们瞪着彼此看了一会。Han比了个手势：“到我船上来。”

Luke挑起了眉毛。

“谈谈话。”Han说，“叙叙旧。”讨论一下Luke为什么正好坐在他要查探的那张赌桌上。

Luke还看着他。

他说：“好。”

然后，就好像某种戏法一样，所有Han熟悉的，属于他认识的那个男孩的神情都从Luke脸上消失了。那张脸仍然是他记忆中的样子，但表情却是……没有任何表情，平静，疏远，如同一张不会移动的面具。

Han短暂地愣神了一下。男孩先他一步，转身走开。

他们一起回到停机坪。Chewie见到Luke的时候和Han差不多惊讶。男孩扑到他身上，半张脸都埋在Wookiee毛茸茸的肚子里。“我也想念你。”他说着，对Chewie露出微笑。那个即将满二十岁的男孩又回来了。

他现在应该已经二十了，还是二十一？Luke转头看向Han。他的神情再度改变，温暖的笑容褪去，换上一副生硬的面孔。他上下打量了Han一阵，说：“也许在船员舱室谈比较恰当？”

换成一年多前他这么讲话Han会直接笑出来。但此时此刻他没有，相反，就跟被Luke传染了一样，他的态度也僵硬起来。

“好。”他点点头，把箱子塞给Chewie，做了一个“别问”的表情。

Luke比他先一步，坐在其中一张床上。那是他之前在千年隼上时睡的那张床。Han还记得。就好像他也记得男孩的袍子堆在那张床上的样子。

Han在他对面坐下。Luke垂下眼睛，然后开口。

“我为一件物品而来。”

他的用词官方得让Han难受，语气生硬得让Han不知所措。他以为——他的记忆停留在男孩用那种带着试探与期待又有些许不安的神情问他们是不是朋友的时刻。实话实说，Han不觉得他们只是朋友，倒不是说他和他的朋友没有搞到床上去过。某种意义上来说，他们对彼此的了解都不够多，相处的时间也达不到朋友的标准。但是Han曾经陪伴着Luke去过他生命中重要的地方，他成长的地方，他的亲人死去的地方，他触及了这个男孩极其私密且极少示人的一面，相对的，男孩也触及了他的这一面。

他想念这个男孩，虽然他从来没有提起过，也从来没有认真地去思考过这件事。当你以在这个银河间游荡为生，不去思考自己的过去是一个明智的选择。

但当他再次看到Luke，他无法否认这一点了。

他不能期待男孩对自己有同样的感受，毕竟他一直觉得自己……算是占了Luke的便宜。他比这孩子大十岁。他接近Luke的目的并不单纯。他接近了Luke，是因为他恰好在那个时候出现在了那个地方，他们不是……一年多的时间可以发生很多事，尤其对一个二十出头的年轻人来说。如果那种让Luke眼睛发亮地看着Han的魔法已经消失了，Han不会惊讶。

可他没想到Luke会用这种方式和他说话。他面对Han的态度就好像是什么冰冷的机器人，如果把Han换成个机器人搞不好他还会开心点，就跟这似的。

他把这阵古怪，也许，某种程度上，可以说是失落的感觉咽了下去。他有很多事要处理。一样一样来。

他点点头。“我也是。”

“具体来说？”

“受人所托，来赎回一件抵押品。你呢？”

“我不能说。”

“好吧。”Han抱着双手，“这样，你不说，我也不说。不是只有你一个人揣着机密。”

他的语气可能有点冲。男孩的嘴抿了起来，但什么都没说。

Han在心里叹了老长的一口气。“我先说，你再说，行吗？”

过了好一会，Luke点了点头。

“我，被人雇佣，”大约还算是雇佣吧，“来赎一件东西。但是出于某种未知的原因，这件东西在我到Umgul之前就断赎了，现在被赌场拿去做了奖品。”

“你玩牌那一区的奖品。”

而且Han多少有点知道那东西是什么。

“所以，我猜我们是为了同一件东西？”

Luke——撅起了嘴。他那张无表情的面具稍微翘起来了一点点，有一点属于Han所熟悉，又招人喜欢又招人烦的男孩的东西从那下面露了出来。

“你怎么知道的？”他嘟哝道。

Han耸耸肩：“我不需要原力的教导也能全知全能。”

“原力不是那样作用的。”Luke睨了他一眼。

男孩接着道：“Han，我不知道你的雇主是谁，你又对这件东西知道多少。这东西很危险，无意间接触也好，别有用心地使用也好，这东西可以造成极其严重的后果。它应当由绝地保管。”

“关于这一点。”Han琢磨着。其实他一直怀疑Leia那个秘密行动里绝地也有份，因为那事很明显跟原力有关系。他观察过，但是自从Coruscant旅馆那一次之后，他再没有从Leia身边找到任何于Luke相关的蛛丝马迹，相对的在Luke身上他也没找见过。他在Leia的公寓里耗了那么多时间，从来没见Leia和Luke联络过，但是Leia从来都很擅长保守秘密，她不会让Han知道任何他不该知道的事。而要Han去和Leia坦白也，“还记得你那个金发小男朋友吗对就是我在旅馆见过的那个顺带一提我把他搞到床上去了”真的是Han最不想跟Leia说的一句话。他拒绝思考这么做的可能性。

他相当确信绝地和Leia是有联系的，这是一个基于逻辑的推论。但Luke不是共和国唯一的绝地，当然他们现在已经不是共和国的绝地了。他不知道Luke对于这件事知道多少。稳妥起见，他不该提太多，即使要提，也应该在Leia的允许上。

自己被Leia教得真好。Han悲哀地想。

“我不敢保证我的雇主对这个东西的了解有绝地那么深。”他说，“但我可以保证我的雇主是一个高尚且正直的人，绝对有能力保存这件东西，并且不去使用它。事实上我的雇主希望得到这件东西是出于……收藏的目的，没有邪恶计划。”

Luke看着他。一种古怪的情绪在他的眼睛滚动了一下，他看起来又想笑又想把嘴角撇下去。

“你的这个雇主，”Luke说，“是你的朋友，对吧？”

“你怎么知道？原力告诉你的？”

“原力不是那样作用的。”男孩摆出一张苦瓜脸。“也用不着靠原力才能发现。”

Han有点想笑：“对，是个朋友。”Leia……应该不会否认这一点吧？

不知怎的Luke的苦瓜脸更深了。

“关于那个东西，”男孩生硬地转开了话题，“根据我打听到的消息，目前没有放进赌场中，因为明天在赌场的那一区将有一场比赛，那个东西很有可能在比赛奖品之中。”

“怎么越来越复杂了。”Han哀叹了一句。

Luke的脸又板了回去。“我还是认为那件东西交给绝地更稳妥。我会参加明天的比赛。如果你也要通过比赛来得到那件东西的话，我们就是竞争对手。或许你可以联络你的雇主，告知绝地希望得到这件东西并且愿意赔偿损失。”

然后他站起来，袍子的下摆落到地上，遮住他的脚。他犹豫了一下，说：“希望我们不要以对手的身份相见。”

Han挑衅道：“怕了？”这孩子执着地对他使用官腔，Han认为自己有理由生气。

“如果可以，我不想与任何人为敌。”

所以现在Han是“任何人”了。

Luke转身要走，但是被Han从侧面抓住了他的手腕。他的手立刻缩了回去，但是没缩成，Han牢牢地抓住了他。

“小子，是发生什么事了吗？”Han道，“我可以帮你，你知道的。”

Luke别开了头根本不看Han：“谢谢，但你的帮助是没有必要的。”

好吧。Han松开了手。如果Luke决定要推开他，他毫无办法。就像Luke说的，这男孩是个成年人了，还是个绝地。如果他认为Han不重要，如果他拒绝Han的靠近，Han能接受。反正这种事他也不是第一次遇到。

“我会去问的，”Han说，“说绝地也想要那个东西。”

就这样了。Luke转过头，他的表情客气又礼貌：“希望我们能够找到一个合适的解决办法，即能使我满意，也能使你和你的朋友满意。”

“你也是我的朋友。”

Han看着Luke。他看着蓝色的眼睛里自己的倒影。

接着那个倒影就抖动起来，因为Luke颤抖了一下。一个奇怪的表情爬到了他的脸上，在他无表情的面具下膨胀着，最后击碎了那层面具。他的眼睛同时展示着踌躇、欣喜与痛苦。那个表情强烈到Han有一会甚至忘了他们本来谈得不算愉快，他只是疑惑是什么让男孩露出这种表情。

“那么，等你们得出了结论，”Luke说道。Han以为他会说“共同商讨”或者“再行联络”，反正就是那种十分官方的话。但Luke从袍子里掏出了一件东西。他说：“来找我。”

他从那把钥匙上掰下了客用的那一半，没有递给Han，只是拿着。然后Han伸出手去，接过了那半截钥匙。

Luke转身走了。Han能从船员舱室里听见Luke跟Chewie道别。他只是看着那截钥匙。有些酒店使用密码，有些使用芯片，比如Coruscant上Han曾经频繁光顾的那一间，还有些使用这种钥匙，Umgul赌场的酒店就是。通常，Han能理解这种行为，因为这暗含某种按照默认规则被常人所认可的意义，但现在他搞不明白了。

他从主舱室里走出去。Chewie正在跟电脑玩全息棋，看到Han，说，所以你们不准备在船上打炮了？

“他让我待会去酒店找他。”Han下意识地答道，然后会过意来，“谁说要打炮了？”

Chewie晃了晃脑袋：很高兴你禁欲一年有余之后终于得到了验证自己功能的机会。

他的功能好着呢。他离开Coruscant之前还硬过呢。而且他没有禁欲，不用装成Leia假男友的时候他还是可以找人滚床单的，只是这种机会越来越少了而已。

他拨通了通讯。按照推算此时正值Coruscant的午夜，Leia立刻就接起了通讯，并且精神奕奕。

Han把发生的事向Leia讲了一遍，在每次提到Luke的时候用“我的一个朋友”代替，也没提绝地。他只是推测，但并不能确定绝地在这件事里的位置。而鉴于他拒绝参与Leia的那个伟大计划，他不觉得Leia会告诉他，他也不想知道。他不想在这里头搅得更深。说白了，他都不是来取那个东西的，他只是来付钱而已。

Leia静静地听完了，口气严肃：“你的这位朋友可信吗？”

Leia本人拥抱过Luke，所以Han认为自己能够给出答案：“非常可信。”

“很难相信你还有这种朋友。”

“我满身惊喜。”

“我还是担心。”

“我向你保证我的朋友十分可信。”如果Leia还是不松口的话……可能Han真的就要提被他搞上床的金发小男朋友那件事了。他希望不要。

“我不是说这件事，虽然我也同样担心。”Leia用那种觉得Han烦人但又很有趣的语气说，“我担心的是，不对劲的地方太多了，断赎，奖品，比赛……”

“啊，这件事嘛，”Han犹豫了一下。他很庆幸Leia是通过通讯器和他对话，看不到Han的表情，他也不用看着Leia的脸说出这句话，“我不能参加比赛。我和Umgul当局有点还未解决的小矛盾。”

“你是Umgul通缉犯。”

“那是一次误解。”

“我怎么一点都不惊讶呢。”Leia恼火地说道，“断赎，奖品，比赛，你还是个Umgul通缉犯。Han，你明白我的意思。”

就像Leia说的，不对劲的地方太多了。

“别担心，我已经想到办法了。”Han故意把话讲得很轻松，“我的朋友会参加比赛，我可以出钱，还可以帮助他，Umgul赌场的比赛允许自带陪同者入场。我们先把这个东西拿到手，然后再决定它的去处。”

“是个可行的办法。”Leia说，“但Han，你确定你要……”

“既然这事这么不对劲，我是不会把我的朋友一个人留在这的。”

“这人肯定是个特别好的朋友。”Leia的声音里有小小的笑意。不知怎的，Han也笑了起来。

“是啊。”他说。他想起了男孩避开他眼睛的动作和僵硬的肢体和紧绷着的脸，但他也想起了男孩窝在他怀里，仅靠一盏油灯照亮，屋外沙暴肆虐，男孩的声音在沙暴的间隙小小地呢喃着，我想和你一起去Mos Espa。

Leia感谢了他，是的，她这么做了。她告诫他小心，说会尽快联络可信的人去帮助他，然后祝原力与他同在。

Han非常确定原力这一次绝对和他同在。

他挂掉通讯，看向Chewie。Wookiee说，我支持你的一切决定。

Han给了他一个感激的眼神，然后，他要去找Luke了。

临走前Chewie问他晚上还回不回来，故意的。Han也故意答道：“这还用问吗？”

他觉得光是Luke能答应他的提议就够走运了。

他按照钥匙上写的房间号码搭电梯上楼，在那个房间门口停了下来。他犹豫着该不该先敲门，最后决定管它的，准备将钥匙插进门里，此时门自动滑开了。

Luke已经脱掉了袍子，站在落地窗前的一张沙发边，离门口起码有五米远。

原力是超能力。绝地是超能力者。

Han朝他走过去。他希望自己充分展现出了魅力，足够迷人，但是路过衣架的时候他被绊了一下。丢脸了。他扶着那个衣架，上面挂着Luke的袍子。男孩不再是一年前那副农家男孩的打扮，他穿着一身合身的黑衣服，剪裁贴合，从脚底一直包到脖子，同时又展露出了他身上那些美好的部分，比如他明显更加宽阔的肩膀，结实的腰和大腿。属于男孩的特征并没有消失，比如略显单薄的轮廓，流畅柔韧的线条和他的身高，但这些都被很好地和他身上那些变得更为锋利和分明的地方结合在了一起。他确实长大了，Han无比清晰地认识到了这一点，岁月在他的身上留下了痕迹，但没有带走任何好的东西，反而增添了一些。

“Han？”Luke叫他。

Han舔了舔嘴唇，把那半截钥匙放进兜里，注意到Luke往那个方向看了一眼。他朝Luke走过去，但没走得很近，停在离男孩不远处，靠着墙壁。

“我带来了好消息。”他一直以为自己的笑足够炫目，但Luke的脸板得更紧了。

他快速地说完了他的计划，等待着任何会随之而来的问题。但Luke点了点头，说：“就这么办。”

“就这么办？”

“就这么办。我来参加比赛，你来当我的陪同者，还可以指导我。”Luke说，“我不是……没怎么赌过钱。”

“那么，合作愉快。”Han寻思着是不是该跟Luke握个手什么的。

第一次，他感觉到了陌生，因为这个穿着黑衣的人真的不是那么像他曾遇见的那个男孩。他看起来并不需要Han的帮助。他是个绝地，Han想着这件事实，他突然意识到了其中的意义，男孩散发出的冷静与沉稳甚至让Han觉得有压力。

Luke向Han走了过来。在靴子和黑衣的包裹之下，他散发出与曾经完全不同的诱惑。

他靠近Han，但是没说话。Han看着他，蓝色的眼睛就在他面前，被房间里的人工照明映得发亮。

“想去吃一顿庆祝一下吗？”Han问。

随后他意识到这不是个适合庆祝的时机，也不是个适合吃饭的时间，

男孩摇了摇头。

“那喝点什么？”

男孩又摇了摇头。

“那去玩两把……算了。”

他们明天就要去比赛，不必把运气浪费在今天。酒店顶层还有个游泳池，但是游泳池意味着湿淋淋的裸体，上次这类事物出现的时候……嗯。

男孩站在Han跟前，他蓝色的眼睛一眨一眨地看着Han，光在里面流动，搅动着里面倒映出Han的影子。尽管时光塑造了他的外表和内在，几乎已将他从男孩变成一个男人，但他还是Luke，他仍旧吸引着Han，和一年多之前一样。

他在观察Han，表情是单纯的好奇，又高深莫测，仿佛他正在Han身上寻找某个事实。Han很原因被他观察，甚至不建议这种观察更赤裸一点，或者Han更赤裸一点。男孩已经离他近到只要抬起手便可以揽到怀里。Han想要这么做。他想要抚摸那身黑衣包裹下的所有的曲线。他想要看着这张脸，这张如此熟悉又如此陌生的脸因他而染上情欲时会是什么样子。他没有这么做的唯一原因只是他很清楚Luke不想要他。

但他的视线根本无法从男孩身上移开。男孩的嘴唇张开了。Han咽下唾液。

Luke说：“我们到底还上不上床了？”


	23. Chapter 23

手掌贴到了他的腰上，被马甲和衬衫阻隔着，散发着热度。他立刻就搂住了面前的身体，一只手揽着腰，一只手往上滑到被黑色衣领裹着的脖颈后面，手指压下衣领，贴着皮肤。热度从怀抱中的身体上散发出来，扑到他的身上，他只需要低下头。

“等等。”

Luke抬起头睨了他一眼。

“怎么了？”Luke放心地往后靠，由着他托住自己的脖子。Han的手指还没停下来，在上面摸来摸去。“还有事要说？”

Han摇摇头。

Luke的手放在他的腰上，手指十分有力，Han觉得自己简直被这手指吸住了。

但他说：“也许我们不该这么做。”

“为什么？”

男孩的嘴角垂了下去。那个又冰冷又疏远的Luke回来了，但他放在Han身上的手又是那么的热。

“你还有别的事要做。”

Han摇头。

男孩的眼睛闪动了一下。

“你有……要对某人保持忠贞？”

“什么？”Han愣了一下，随即摇头，“不，这是不可能的。”

男孩苦笑了一下：“我想也是。”

“那到底是为什么？”他又问道。

为什么呢。肯定不是因为节操，因为Han真的没什么节操。之前Luke表现出对他没兴趣的样子，但是现在男孩对他有兴趣了。是他邀请Han的。Han没有理由拒绝。别说是曾经对Han没兴趣的人，连恨得想杀他的人Han都睡过，而且不少事后还想杀了他。只要合Han的胃口，他不介意和任何人来上一发。

但Luke不是“任何人”。

“我想要这么做。”Han说，还是没能把手从Luke的脖子上拿开，或者从腰上。“但你想吗？真的想？”

所有他得到的反馈只让他明白男孩被他激怒了。

蓝色眼睛在他面前瞪大，迸射出光芒，然后男孩抓住他，以大到让Han吃惊的力道把他从墙上拉开来。

他被一路推到靠墙摆放的大床边上，床沿绊到了他的膝盖，令他朝后跌倒在床上。男孩站在他双腿之间，注视着他，蓝眼睛燃烧着，如同冷焰。

他本能地想往后退，但是床垫太软了，像一个陷阱一样把他裹在里面。他费力地朝后挪动，男孩也爬了上来。年轻的身躯跪在他的下方，比一年多前更加有力的手放在他的皮带上。

那双手轻而易举解开了他配着枪套的那根皮带，把枪连着皮带扔到一边。然后那双手移到了他的腰间，把衬衫的下摆从裤子里扯出来。另一根还系着的腰带在那双手的动作下松开，搭扣被扳起，皮带从五金件里松脱出来，在那一瞬间就被从他的腰上抽走。

然后男孩暂停了动作，俯下身来，双手沿着他紧绷的大腿向上滑动，最后终于到达了裤子顶端的纽扣。那双手解开纽扣，然后缓慢地、缓慢地捏着拉链朝下拉开。那双手伸进他的裤子里，掏出了他的阴茎。

已经半勃起了。经历了刚刚那一幕，他要是毫无反应才是有问题。

男孩在那已经开始渗出液体的肉柱前发起怔来，也许是在犹豫到底要不要这么做，也许是在引诱他，也许两者都有。不管目的是什么，他觉得男孩做得很成功。

“你——”他从床上撑起身体。

然后男孩的手摁住了他，同时低下头，将他的阴茎含在嘴里。

那真是一个——炙热的，湿润的，口腔的内壁裹着他的肉茎，微微地颤动。他不自觉地挺起了腰，男孩也因此双眼泛红。但是有人跟一年多前比起来熟悉很多。很快男孩就适应了，不只是含着，还用舌头贴着他，沿着肉茎上下滑动。

他的腰抽紧了，几乎要从床垫上悬空，如果不是这张床垫太软了限制了他的动作的话。他绷着臀部。他的下身在男孩的口中越来越硬。他的手不自觉地从床垫上抬起来，沿着自己的腰线下滑，插进男孩金色的头发里。

“天哪——”Han情不自禁地叫道。

他的双手插在金色的头发间，手指抚弄着男孩的头皮，间或刮过一边的耳朵。快感正冲击着他的身体，令他不禁想要在男孩的口腔里进得更深，抽插得更猛，他想要感受那张嘴被他占满，每一寸都将他包裹。

但是他捧住男孩的脸，进而抓住胳膊，将男孩拉了上来。

突然被拖起来，男孩有些发愣。蓝色的眼睛微微发红，还因为生理性的泪水而有点朦胧。男孩的鼻尖也红红的，脸颊也是，嘴唇还没有来得及闭上，周围糊满了不知道是口水还是从他的阴茎上渗出来的东西。

Han将Luke拉进了一个漫长的吻里。

他能感觉到男孩伏在他身上的躯体正在微微颤抖。他勃起的下身贴着男孩的腿，他的手滑进两人身体的间隙，解开男孩的裤子潜了进去。他能听到男孩在他的唇上发出小小的呜咽，又被他全部吞掉了。他的手捋着男孩下身的毛发，手指圈住男孩的阴茎，开始上下滑动。

男孩在他身上抽动着，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，舌头缠着他的舌头，下半身不自觉地在他手里挺动。因为他的刺激，男孩不自觉的分泌了更多生理性的泪水，鼻翼翕动着，像要呼吸不过来似的。

Han因此暂停了动作，将他们胶着着的唇瓣分开。“你还好吗？”他想要这么问，但是只说出了一个“你”字，Luke就抓住了他，猛地将Han拉向他。

他的力道拖着两个人在床上滚了一圈，变成Luke躺在床上，Han压在他身上。Han撑起身体，Luke正一边泛着泪边看着他。他的脸上全是情欲，清清楚楚，明明白白地写着，他想要Han。

于是Han知道自己不会再停下来了。

他们蹬掉了彼此的靴子，扒掉了彼此身上多余的衣物。Han想要把Luke穿在外套里面的那件背心脱下来，背心却因为汗水黏在Luke身上，他懊恼的样子让Luke忍不住笑出声来。

他瞪了男孩一眼，然后勾起一个狡猾的笑容。下一秒，他隔着背心咬上男孩的胸口，把那里整片都弄湿了。男孩一开始因吃痛而惊呼，然后就在他舌头的玩弄下喘息起来。

他用舌尖拨着上面肉粒，隔着布料一圈又一圈地舔舐，直到那颗肉粒因为他的舔弄而肿胀了，在布料下挺立起来，在潮湿的背心上显出一点点嫩红的颜色。他的手玩弄着男孩另一边的胸口。像是不满足于他占据主动，男孩捧起他的脸，用膝盖顶住他，再度将两人翻过来，然后骑在他身上，低下头咬住了他的侧颈。

如同小兽一般的噬咬从侧颈一路延伸到耳廓，加上舌头在被咬过的皮肤上打圈。他的呼吸变得更加粗重，酥麻感从脸颊一路漫到脊椎再通到下身。他的手在男孩身上滑动着，边说：“有人学了不少啊。”

男孩从他的肩上抬起头来，手指抚着刚刚被自己咬过的肌肉。他有点得意，还有点道不明的情绪。

他说：“我有很多练习的机会。”

应该嫉妒吗？Han知道自己没有理由嫉妒，但是通常来说感到嫉妒也是正常的，可是他真的不嫉妒。

他只是立刻地，极度地，觉得自己的性致被点燃了。

他的手下滑到男孩的臀部，挤压着那里，抚弄着，感受柔韧又有弹性的触感。

“不介意把练习的成果跟我分享一下吧？”

男孩再次俯下身来，亲了一下他的下巴，说：“床头柜。”

Han向床头柜的方向翻过身，Luke配合着他滚到一边。Han的身体从他的身体上横了过去，手臂伸直拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面掏出保险套和润滑剂，他就借着这便利从下面咬上Han的胸口，留下一个个清晰的牙印。

他咬得还挺疼的，尤其是咬在Han乳头上那一下。男人因此发出嘶的一声，然后立刻攥住了他的腰。“爱咬人的臭小子。”Han带着几分恼怒说道，然后在他的下巴上装模作样地也咬了一下。

他们因此看见了彼此的眼睛。Luke的眼睛依旧是蓝色的，尽管盛满了情欲，尽管泛着红，他的眼睛依然清澈，Han想，就和他过去所熟悉的一样。

他吻上了男孩的嘴唇。他的手指移动到装润滑剂的瓶子上，撬开瓶盖，挤出些到手上。他就是不用眼睛盯着看也做到，男孩肯定还是比不上他有经验。

然后他把润滑剂倒在手指和男孩的身体之间。他感觉着男孩的身体因为冰凉的液体而不自觉地缩起，他的手指按摩着男孩的下身，不时把顺着男孩大腿流下去的润滑刮起来，重新涂抹到臀部。他看着男孩的嘴唇已经微微张开，刚才还被他吻着的唇瓣颤动着，从中间吐出喘息。

他的另一只手爬了上来，触到男孩耳下，然后沿着下颚的线条滑动，揉上唇瓣，刮着嘴角。

男孩伸出了舌头，他将指尖放上去，男孩顺从地卷住他的手指，吮吸起来。

他放在另外一个部位上的手也探进了男孩的身体里，将润滑剂带进里面。男孩因此颤抖起来。他的手指抚摸着柔软又湿热的内壁，从一根增加到两根，上面和下面都是。他操着男孩的嘴，也操着男孩的屁股，他的阴茎戳在男孩的肚子上，划出一道道湿痕。

他的手指在男孩的下身不停地进出，感觉那里在逐渐放松，然后就开始时不时地抚弄。男孩因此发出了如同哭泣的鼻音。他的手被男孩的手抓住了，放在男孩脸颊上那只。男孩还含着他的手指，说话时舌头擦过他的指尖。

男孩说：“够了。可以了。”

他对此不是很确定，按经验来说他习惯多扩张一会。但是男孩已经抓过了他放在一边的保险套，呲地撕开了包装。

他咽了咽口水，把手指从男孩身上抽出来，跪在男孩的身体上，将下体送到男孩眼前。

男孩的脸通红着，几乎发不出呼吸声。慢慢地，男孩将保险套戴到他的阴茎上。

“想要吗？”他问，完全硬起，挺直的阴茎晃了晃，带着保险套上的润滑擦过男孩的脸，留下一道水痕。

男孩看起来就像要窒息了，他的眼神散开，唇瓣间吐出一个细小的呼吸。

“想。”男孩说道。

Han朝后退开，Luke因此发出呜咽，但是Han马上分开了他的双腿，将他的臀部推起来。“这就给你。”Han说着，下体缓缓插入他的臀间。

男孩没有经过充分的扩张，还有些紧，肉壁如同被他凿开，不得不向旁边分开，然后包裹住他的阴茎。穴口紧紧地箍住他，使他的动作有些费力。穴道的每一寸都在推拒着他，同时也吸住了他，让他不自觉地发出呻吟。

他缓缓地进到最深处，再缓缓地抽出来，不敢动得太激烈。男孩却浑不在意。属于年轻人的双腿缠住了他，等他缓缓抽插了两下，男孩便呻吟道：“快点。”

他还是不敢太快。他不想伤着男孩。而且甬道柔软湿热又紧致，他想要慢慢地感受。

男孩却不耐烦了。一只手在他的屁股上狠狠地捏了一下，男孩边喘边瞪着他，说：“快点。”

这就是挑衅了。

于是他慢慢地抽出阴茎，几乎连头部都要离开穴口，然后重重地撞了进去。男孩被他撞得在床单上耸动了一下，他扳住男孩的腿，将男孩整个人拉近。他的阴茎一次次地几乎要全部抽出又全部插入，他能感觉到肉壁被动地配合着他的节奏，在他抽身时收紧，又被他的动作插开。

男孩呜咽着，颤抖着，被他拖进狂潮里。臀部被他固定着，费力地吞吐着他的阴茎。

快感一波波在下身堆积，每一次抽插都是滔天巨浪，只是他克制着才没有溃堤。男孩还试着主导，穴道收缩着，在他要退出时紧绞住他。“给我。”男孩哭叫着。

他不禁把身体压得更低，也因此插得更深。“你想要吗？”他喘息着说道，“你想要，对吧？”

他不再像之前那么快，却比之前更确实，磨过每一寸裹着他的内壁，甜美，细腻。男孩难耐地点头。“是。”男孩说道。

“记得这种感觉吗？”他一边挺进一边低声问道，阴茎重重地撞到最深处。

男孩弹动了一下，啜泣着答道：“是。”

“从来没有忘记过吗？”他撞进去，抽出来，再撞进去，男孩的腿想要合拢，想要抽搐，却被他抽插的动作打断了。男孩只能随着他沉浮，在柔软的床垫上被他操得浑身发抖。他每一下都撞进最深的地方，男孩的肌肉在他的手掌下绷紧，阴茎高高地竖着。

他被快感推动着，也推动着快感，他的手滑到了男孩的阴茎上，帮着他上下捋动起来，男孩因此发出尖叫。“你是不是和别人做的时候也记得我是怎么操你的？”他说，“是不是每次和别人做的时候你都会想到我？”

“是！”男孩尖叫着，“是！”

一股难以名状的感觉袭击了他，混合在快感里冲向他和男孩联结着的地方，冲上他的头脑。同时他的手也加快了动作。他和男孩，Han和Luke，他们一起爆发了。

Han将自己的阴茎从Luke的屁股里抽了出来。其实他还想在那里再待一会，但是最好别让Luke难受。他揉了揉Luke的头发：“小子，你还好吗？”

Luke还在高潮的余韵中。他的手盖在Han的手掌上，手指和Han的手指交缠在一起。“我很好。”他说道，气息不稳，“刚才真是太棒了。”

“我同意。”Han在他盖住自己的手背上亲了一下，然后滚到一边。现在想一想，他有很长时间没有过这么好的性爱了。

如果他再坦诚一点，这一年多来他就没几次像样的性体验。

男孩和他肩并肩躺着，他们的手放到了身侧，还交缠在一起。“浴室在那边。”他用脚点了点一个方向。“当然你也可以……”他踌躇着说道，“……我们可以一起吃个晚餐什么的。”

“先上床后约吃饭啊？”Han打趣道，随后感觉到男孩的手指在自己手心里抽动了一下，于是赶忙补充道：“我觉得挺好的。你想吃什么？”

他侧过头。男孩的脸上露出渴望的表情。“烤肋排。”

“绝地能吃肉吗？”

“绝地还能做爱呢。”男孩睨了他一眼，“我觉得你对绝地有很大的误解。”

他耸耸肩，撇撇嘴，因为他光着身子躺着，这个动作显然没有他平时做起来那么有魅力。

因为Luke笑了起来。

他笑着滚到了Han怀里，枕着他的肩膀，他们握着的那只手被他抬起来放在自己的肚子上。

他说：“这比我想象中的还要好。”

Han不确定他说的“这”是在指什么，是单纯在指性爱，还是所有此时此刻存在于此的东西——Umgul，赌场，酒店，他们共同想要得到的一样东西，比赛，他们之间的性爱，Han。

“所以你还想象过？”

Luke白了他一眼。Han还是挺熟悉这种眼神的，Leia非常详尽地解释过这种眼神的意思是觉得某人——此处某人特指Han——真是无药可救。

“是。”他说，“我想象过。”

他又说：“难道你没有？”

这句话的音调在末尾微妙地改变了，令Han不由自主地看向Luke，但只看到男孩颤抖着的睫毛。

他想过。他还……做过梦。他梦见了那个有绿松石色海水的星球，阳光暖洋洋地抚慰着他，同样温暖的海水包裹着他的身体，他感觉潮湿、暖和、舒适，他的怀里抱着——

“有。”他说。

“我还你不会想。”Luke的声音很轻。

“为什么？”

Luke翻了个身。现在他背朝着Han，贴在他的身体侧面。

“你没有来圣殿找过我。”Luke轻轻地说，“一次都没有。”

哦。是。Han——

——可以解释。

但是没用。

他当然可以解释。这一年多里他把绝大部分时间都花在了Leia的那个计划上，剩余的时间里他不在Coruscant。而当他在Coruscant的时候，不管是因为Leia给他安排的紧凑行程也好，还是出于对盯梢的戒备也好，他没有机会去圣殿。

但这都不是理由。

他没有去找Luke的唯一理由就是他没有想过要这么做。

准确地说他想过。不只一次。但在自己必须陪伴Leia的时候去找Luke这个想法令他……他从来没有跟Leia或Luke中的任何一个提到过他知晓另一方的存在，一开始他只是觉得没必要提这件事，但随着Leia把他拖进了那个秘密行动，而他又在离开这个行动的途中遇见了Luke，这件事变得越来越出口。说白了，一开始他没有开口，是因为他去接近Luke的目的并不单纯。他可以辩解自己没有什么坏主意也没干什么坏事，但如果Luke知道了，或者Leia知道了，或者，最有可能的情况，他们都知道了……

Han必须承认自己在这段也许是三角的关系里扮演了一个卑鄙的角色。

因此他一句话也说不出来。

幸好Luke也没想让他说出什么来。男孩自顾自地说了下去。“挺好的。”他嘟哝道，“反正我这段时间也不在Coruscant。”

Han庆幸自己能够转移话题。“很忙？”他问道。

“忙得脚不沾地，从一个地方到另一个地方，还要进行绝地训练。”

“所以你现在是个绝地了？”

Luke犹豫了一下：“不确定。我。”

Han不明白这种事怎么还能不确定，不过对于绝地的问题他没什么发言权。

Luke继续说：“复杂。事情有点。”

他的手指在Han的手指间蜷缩起来，挠着Han的掌心。Han的手掌本来搁在他的肚子上，于是顺势向下揉了过去。

贴着Han的身体细细地颤抖起来。

“再来一轮。”Han如此邀请。

Luke往他身上挨了挨，用后背蹭他。“好啊。”他的屁股蹭着Han的性器。“反正还够多，”他说，“时间。”

Han感觉很棒。但是。

“为什么你一直用倒装句讲话？”

男孩的手从他的手中间抽了出去，身体也移开了，但不是要干什么，就是捂住了自己的脸。

“我被影响了，是不是？”他哀鸣道。

然后他翻身跨坐到Han身上，在精致的人工光线下挺起腰，向Han展示他结实又优美的身体，上面满是痕迹，Han留下的痕迹。

Han吞了吞口水，把手放在了他的屁股上。


	24. Chapter 24

晚饭时间不得不延迟，因为Luke决心花很多时间在Han身上又咬又舔，而Han也喜欢看着他合着双眼，唇瓣微微张开，一边呻吟一边在自己的性器上摆动臀部的样子。

超过一般用餐时间很久他们才终于吃上晚饭，不得不叫了客房服务。Luke光着身子从Han怀里下去，走到门口，打开门，把放着餐点的推车拉进来。Han就躺在床上欣赏他裸体劳动的样子。“你应该用原力。”Han说。

Luke冲他翻了个白眼：“原力不是这么用的。”

他把推车拉到床边，然后跳上床，再次窝进Han怀里。烤肋排一人一块，谁也没用刀叉。他们俩都饿坏了，Luke吃得太急，酱汁糊满他的下半张脸，当然Han也没比他好到哪去。

然后Han把配菜里的迷你土豆一颗一颗地叉起来，喂给Luke，因为Luke很喜欢这道菜的口感和里面配的酱汁。这个情景本来应该有一些性意味，尤其是他们两个都裸着，但是Han这么做的时候一点性感的感觉都没有，首先他们都糊着酱汁，这副尊荣让人不太敢恭维，其次Han觉得自己的动作更像是在喂食，他是个猎人什么的，而Luke是来亲近他的森林野兽。

当然他还是开了一个关于迷你土豆饲料和性奴的玩笑。

Luke没有笑，只是懒洋洋地说：“千万别让我父亲听见你这么说。””

不知怎地Han抖了一下。“你父亲不在这吧？”

Luke有一点乐出来了。他摇摇头：“不在。他不和我们一起。我们，我，还有Ben，基本上一两个月才和他见上一面。”

Han哼了一声。消失二十年后回来，然后一两个月才见自己儿子一次？算不上是银河好爸爸，不过Han还知道一个靠黑自己女儿的通讯来保持父女联系的爹呢。

“他不算……真的回来了。”Luke接着道。他的手抓着Han搁在他腰间的手臂，像抓着一个抱枕。Han的下巴搁在他的肩膀上。“他去Coruscant是为了向我们传递一些讯息，和我们保持联络是为了……处理一件事。等这件事处理完了他就会走。”

他的头低了下去。Han抬起一只手，揉了揉他的头发。“他跟你说过了？”

“没有。”Luke低着头说，“我听见他和Ben……争执。”

Han不知道该怎么安慰他。他当然可以拍拍Luke跟他说事情会好起来的，但Luke已经不是小孩子了，尽管Han老是这么叫他。而且天晓得Han对父亲问题能有什么发言权，他自己就是孤儿，要是他有经验他在Leia面前就用上了，每次她和Anakin吵起来而他又不幸在场的时候他都假装自己是个动静比较大的雕塑。

于是他换了个话题。“那你和Ben遇上了什么有趣的事不？”他问道，“凡人能理解的那种有趣。特别机密或者特别原力特别绝地特别诡异的就算了。”

“原力不是……我都说厌了。如果你坚持要拿原力开玩笑就该多了解一下原力。”Luke干巴巴地说，“还有绝地。”

“还请不吝赐教？”

Luke因为这句话而露出小小的笑容。至少他把这男孩逗笑了。

“我做的事差不多也就是这些，”他说，“了解原力，还有绝地。”

他讲了他们的旅程，寻找绝地遗留下的文物和各种遗迹。他们同样关注原力的其他方面，有消息告诉他Umgul上有这么一件东西，于是他就来了。他讲到了那些并非绝地但用自己的方法和原力保持联系的人事，比如Jedha的圣殿和那里的守卫。他还讲到了一对他在Lothal遇到的绝地师徒，一个在还是学徒时就离开了绝地，又因为要将一个年轻人引上绝地之路而回归。

“躲过大屠杀的绝地少之又少，其中很多也因为种种原因离开了这条路。”他说。

Han搂着他。他垂下肩膀，往Han的怀里沉得更深了一点。

“有时候我会想，绝地真的还存在吗？”他的声音模模糊糊，“Ben说大屠杀带走的不只是那些逝去的生命，还有一些别的东西，而这些东西，也许绝地早就已经失去它们了，只是从未意识到。他说我要做的不是去复制曾经的道路，而是去寻找一条新的路。”

“但我不知道那条路是否存在。”他说。Han拍了拍他。

然后他从床上跳了起来。酱汁不只糊在他的脸上，还滴到了他的胸口上，弄开了一大片。Luke一脸难受的样子，用手抹着胸口：“我要去清洁一下。”

Han半靠着枕头，欣赏着他光裸着身体走动的样子。

Luke在走到一半的时候停下来，回过头。他的头发乱糟糟的，身上乱七八糟地糊着酱汁，Han必须得说这样子真是糟糕极了。

他看着Han，朝浴室的方向偏了偏头。

Han跟了上去。

他本来指望着淋浴，调情，彼此擦拭身体，前戏，浴缸，更多前戏，之类的。他还拿了一条浴巾。但是一进浴室他就被Luke推到了墙上。男孩欺身过来，踮起脚吻住他。他手里的浴巾落到地上，被他们的脚踩成一团，然后被花洒中浇下的水淋湿。

他等不及挪进浴缸就进入了Luke。男孩被挤在他和墙壁之间，背靠着光滑的瓷砖，仅靠一条腿和Han的手臂支撑重量。他的阴茎挤进男孩的后穴里，男孩喘息着，把胸口送到他面前。他一口咬在上面，男孩发出呻吟。

他没有做完全套，而是在抽插一阵后拔出阴茎，然后放下了男孩的腿。Luke迷茫地看着他，几乎撑不住自己的重量。Han在他面前跪下来，热水浇着他的头顶和背，腾起的蒸汽弥漫在他周围，他的手托着Luke的臀部，手指伸进穴口，同时他张开嘴含住了男孩的性器。

Luke在他手中挣扎了一下，然后牢牢地抓住他的肩膀。男孩几乎要整个人跪倒在Han身上，他的腿在Han的身体两侧一阵一阵地发着抖。他的后穴在抽搐，大腿紧绷。他的性器在Han的口腔中进进出出，一跳一跳的。

然而Han又停下来了。他握住了男孩的阴茎，将男孩的一波高潮压了下去。“我会给你好东西的。”Han附身在男孩耳边说道，然后将他翻过来，从背后插入了他。

他搂紧了男孩的腰。热水打在他背上，从他的肩膀上方落到男孩的头和脖子上。Luke整个人都湿乎乎，热热的。他的臀部朝后撞着Han，他的后穴吸着Han的性器。他的两只手抠着瓷砖，身体向下坠去，又被Han捞住了。

“坚持住。”Han从后面吻着他的背，一边喘息一边说道，“为了我，你能做到吗？”

Luke紧闭着双眼，点了点头。Han于是抽插得更用力，而Luke在他的动作下支撑着身体，断断续续地呻吟着。

Han已经要到了，但他又停了下来。“不！”Luke发出小声的啜泣，朝后抓着他，但是没有Han的手臂，他很快滑倒在地上。Han打开了浴缸的龙头。其实他也快忍不住了，但他决定要让这次经验足够引人回味。

他从地板上将Luke拉起来，将他拉到自己身上。Luke伸出手摸向他的下半身，但Han制止了他。“忍耐。”他贴着Luke的脸颊说，轻轻地吻着男孩。他的手抚摸着男孩的臀部，没有插入，只是爱抚。他的指尖偶尔擦过臀缝，能摸到那里的滑腻。男孩的性器已经全硬了，不时擦到他的性器，两个人都因此发出低喘。

浴缸终于满了。Han吻了吻男孩的脸颊。“现在我要进到浴缸里。”他说。然后他缓缓松开男孩，在男孩的注视下坐进浴缸里。他看着男孩满是潮红色的脸，被水淋湿之后胡乱糊在脸上的金发，还有被水汽和情欲蒸得朦胧又明亮的眼睛。

“到这来。”

他看着男孩抬起脚跨进浴缸。他扶住了男孩的胯，帮助男孩坐到自己身上。他的手滑到男孩的屁股上，分开臀肉，探着穴口，让男孩缓缓地吞下自己的阴茎。

热水涌进内壁和性器之间，又被挤出去，只有一些残留下来。他几乎立刻就要射了，男孩也是，但他再一次把男孩的性器握在手里，后者甚至因此发出了小声的尖叫。

“会很棒的，我保证。”他无视男孩挣扎的动作，开始挺动腰部。他得用上极大的意志力才能不要马上射出来。肉壁包裹着他，挤压着热水，熨帖着他。他重重地插到深处，然后抽出来，热水随之涌进去，然后他再重重地插入。

男孩的手原本抓着他握住自己性器的双手，发现是徒劳后只能抬起来搂住他的脖子。Han因此能够吻到他的锁骨。他吻上去，同时插入，Luke发出呻吟，绷直了背。

“让我射！”他哭叫道。

Han松开了手。但他把Luke推开了。男孩落在浴缸里，热水因此翻涌起来，从浴缸的边缘溢出去。

Luke带着情欲，恼怒地瞪着他：“你……”

就在此时Han欺身上去，将他朝后摁在浴缸的边缘上。男孩不得不用一只手扒着浴缸的边缘，另一只手牢牢地勾着Han的背。Han从他的腿间插进后穴。内壁一下就咬紧了他。Han狠命地抽插起来，而男孩只能在他身下扭动臀部，后穴抽搐着，将他紧紧箍住。

水被他们搅得四处翻涌，不断从浴缸里泼出去。男孩仰着头，翻滚着的水面几乎要淹没，而他只能用尽全身力气将自己固定住，搂住Han的那只手在男人的背上流下抓痕。男孩的后穴抽搐得一次比一次厉害，Han也进得一次比一次更激烈，热水拍在他的背上，刺激得抓痕火辣辣的疼。

男孩想要叫喊，但是水浪激荡着，Han操着他，令他只能发出断断续续的呜咽和呻吟。他的头仰得高高的，脖子到下巴绷得极紧。Han一口咬上去，男孩发出尖叫声。

他射了。他的手放在男孩的阴茎上。没过几秒Luke也射了。他高潮得浑身颤抖，后穴不停地挤压着Han。

Han把他拖过来，给了他一个漫长而潮湿的吻，然后这个吻蔓延到嘴角，接着是鼻子、下巴、眼睛。他还留在男孩体内，那湿软的感觉太好了。

他们在浴缸里坐了一会。那条被Han拿进来的浴巾算是毁了，躺在浴缸边上，像一具特别可怜的尸体。Luke从Han身上起来，Han的阴茎离开了他的后穴，令他发出了哼声。然后他爬出浴缸，去取新的浴巾。

他们在淋浴下把彼此的身体洗干净，交换着缓慢的吻。然后Han帮Luke擦干身体，把他的头包在浴巾里乱揉，让金色的头发竖得到处都是。Luke发出气恼的声音，用浴巾把他整个头包了起来，拼命挤他的脸，然后凑过来，隔着浴巾给了他一个吻。

有人在这段时间内进来过。推车和盘子被收走了，床品全部换新。Luke带着干净又热乎乎的身体钻进被子里，Han躺在他旁边。“我要睡了。”Luke说，眼皮耷拉着，显然还没改掉他农场男孩的作息。Han凑过去。“想要一个晚安吻吗？”他带着笑意问道。

Luke的蓝眼睛看着他，那双眼睛真的很亮，里面有——一丝苦涩。但Han还没看清那双眼睛就闭上了。

“不。”Luke说，然后假装自己已经睡去。


	25. Chapter 25

Han被摇醒了。

清醒过来之前他懵了好一会，躺在软绵绵的床垫上，周围的一切都显得有些不真实。这种状况很少出现。通常来说他会把爆能枪放在枕头下面，也绝对不会让自己的脚被被子缠住。

可他的爆能枪如今——如果他没有记错的话——和他的一部分衣服一起掉在某个离床有点远的地方。他应该把被子解开，可他不想。

被子里很温暖。

如果可能，他想在被子里多待一会。他很少有这种想法，绝大多数时候床对他来说就是……床，而已。但现在他觉得很放松，很舒适，沉浮在半梦半醒之间的感觉很美妙，他愿意继续享受一会。

但某个人一直在摇他。

Han不情愿地睁开了眼睛，正好和看着他的眼睛对上。他的半睡脸倒映在蓝色的瞳孔里，Han能看见笑容爬到那张邋遢的脸上。

他咧开嘴，也许是要说话，也许是准备给出一个吻。

但是Luke后退一步，有他倒影的眼睛离开了他的视线范围。

“你该走了。”

Han不太常在一个涉及性的夜晚之后听到这句话，因为他才是那个提上裤子开溜的人。

他坐起身，缠着他的被子自动散开，他的上半身暴露在空气中，冰凉的空气刺激着他的皮肤，还有一些残留在上面，没有完全愈合的痕迹。从那些地方传来一阵阵刺痛。某人昨天晚上没留力。

Han在美妙的回忆中沉浸了一会。

而Luke已经穿戴好了，裹在那件大袍子里。他在如此明亮的灯光下也只露出半张脸，脸上全无表情，蓝色的眼睛波澜不惊。

他看着Han，微微垂着头，就像在疑惑Han为什么还躺在床上。

Han不喜欢这种感觉。

他觉得自己像个共度一夜后就被一脚踢开的对象，成打，可抛弃的那种。但是……谁又说过他不是呢？

“时间不多了。”Luke说。

有道理。Han决定把自己的感受先放到一边。他的感受没有那么重要。他又不是靠感情丰富才在这个银河里活下来的。

他从床上翻下来，拣起自己落得满地都是的衣服。他们昨天晚上是挺疯的。他找到了裤子，又把皮带穿了进去。Luke已经走到了门边。

“我去报名。”他说，“大厅见？”

Han点点头，又说：“等等。”

Luke一手撑在已经打开的门板上，回过头来。

“钥匙要还你吗？”Han说，“要的话我得找一会。”

Luke犹豫了一下，很短暂，但没有逃过Han的眼睛。

他说：“不必。”

然后他关上门，走了。

Han耸了耸肩，被关门时送过来的气流激得打了个激灵。也许他想错了。也许Luke只是在紧张而已。

他从酒店回到了停机坪，还顺路带上了酒店附赠的早餐。他不常吃早餐，一部分是因为在太空中没有“早”这个概念。他也给Chewie拿了一份，里面有这个地方很难拿到的新鲜水果。Han想绝地大概真的不差钱，他们只是不享受有钱这件事而已。

他把其中一盒扔给Chewie，Chewie冒出了一个喉音，大概是Shyriiwook里面表讥讽或者表同情的词，Han从来没搞懂过。

Han说：“听着，Chewie，我不认为会出事，但是以防万一，我需要你留在千年隼上，保证船随时可以起飞，行吗？”

没问题，Chewie说，反正我也进不了场。

Han拖出了一箱信用点，看了一眼Chewie，试探性地拖出了第二箱。

别看我，我支持你的一切决定。Chewie仰头嚎了一声。只要你保证能带着至少一个箱子回来。

“我会的。”Han保证道。

那就和你的男孩好好玩。

Han想说Luke不是他的男孩，但Chewie一副兴趣缺缺的样子，转头盯着全息网的新闻看，大概是在说暴风帆船赛还是啥的。

Han叹了一口气。

他真的不觉得会出事。这是个小比赛，娱乐性远胜过竞争性，奖品也说不上诱人，只是吸引游客的小项目而已。他们想要的那个东西也不可能被列作太高等的奖品——如果Han没猜错的话，Umgul赌场大概并不清楚那个东西是什么，不然它不可能这样随便地流到赌场上。

但他还是有种不好的预感。

等到他把早餐消化掉预感就会跟着一起不见了。Han如此自我安慰。他拎着两箱信用点走进赌场的大厅，Luke正等在那里。过大的袍子裹着并没有长高多少的男孩，静静地立在角落里，如果Han不是刻意要找可能真的会忽略他的存在。

Han朝那个方向走过去。Luke没有等到他走到就转过身，领先他两步走向赌场深处。

他们一前一后一直走到比赛场地的入口。被围栏隔开的空地里已经摆了好几张桌子，大多是标准的，Han认出来了有几张是特别为某种玩法设计的。周围靠墙一圈则摆放着小食和饮料，就像Han以为的，这与其说是比赛不如说是个娱乐项目。

一个机器人守在入口边，护目镜状的视觉设备上下摆动，扫描Luke的面部信息。

“已核对，Luke Skywalker。”机器人说着，头部侧面一盏红色小灯闪了一闪，“与陪同者一名。”

“请问您想要现在就兑换筹码吗？”机器人道。

Han把两个箱子都交给了他。Luke挑了挑眉，但没说什么。

机器人验过信用点，给了他们一只精致的小盒子。Luke取了一份摆在一边的目录，数据板上的信息随着他的手指滚动，直到他找到了那件东西。如Han所料，那是个四方形的匣子。

“我们用不着赢很多轮。”Han说，“只要保证留在场上就行了。”

Luke干巴巴地道：“也许于你很难想象，但我从来没赌过。”

“昨天你玩得不错啊。”

“昨天我不需要赢，尽管我赢了。”Luke说，“但这场比赛我不能出差错。那件东西不能落到别人手上。”

Han将手放在他的肩膀上：“放松，小子。有我帮你，没事的。”

Luke回过头，给了他一个并不由衷的微笑，然后可说是巧妙地从他的手掌下挪开了。

Han准备继续说下去，但分组名单出来了，他们拿到了自己的号码和即将开始的赌局类型。Han只得和Luke解释起规则。他发现Luke理解得很快，即使把冥冥之中的神秘力量抛开，他自己也可以玩得很不错。

“你挺聪明的。”

“很惊讶？”

“我是在赞美你。”Han说，“你来当赌徒的话会是个好赌徒，如果你不是绝地的话。”

“我是一个绝地。”Luke的语气突然变得很严肃。

“我知道。”Han说，“无意冒犯？”

Luke摇了摇头：“没事。”

他们一起走到桌边。本来平滑如镜的桌面上如涟漪般泛起颜色，拼合成用于赌局的标记。Luke坐在椅子上，Han按照规定站在他侧后方。庄家机器人收取了第一轮筹码，然后开始发牌。

Han没有给出太多意见，Luke赢得很轻松。

Luke赢了前两轮，对手不打算加注，赌局结束，他们自动获胜。机器人为他们清点筹码，给换了一只大一点的箱子。

Han拍了下Luke的背：“做得好。”

但是Luke就像兴奋不起来似的。

接着Luke换到另一张桌边，赢了第二局。一大半参赛者已经被淘汰了，但他们并没有离开。其实来这里的大多数人都只是花上一点小钱看个热闹而已，他们滞留在场内，吃着点心，围观剩下的赌局。

Han去场边拿饮料，两杯。他把杯子塞给Luke：“我觉得你需要放松一下。”

Luke没接。“这不是一个该喝酒的场合。”

“这是一个该喝酒的场合。”Han挥了挥手，扫过他们周围一个两个端着酒杯的参赛者，“再说，这只是通宁水而已。”

Luke接过了杯子，不发一语。

好。Han受够了。

他一直告诉自己，Luke的异常是有原因的，或许是因为时间，或许是因为Han是个混球，或许是因为Han本来就没有那么了解Luke，他搞错了。

但他知道不是。

他知道这孩子喜欢他，就像他也喜欢Luke一样。时间没有改变那么多，Luke仍然是那个他偶然撞见或者偶然撞见他的男孩。绝地或不是绝地，成长了或没有，他不会像躲避麻烦似的躲避Han，不会在Han做出任何亲密举动之后立刻逃开就好像他之前只是在容忍Han这么做。

如果真的像Han差点以为的，只是性而已，那么他会跟Han说清楚的。

Han不明白到底是怎么了。

他几乎就要问出口了。

一个机器人滑动过来。

“请您移动至六号桌。”

“这一轮我不是轮空吗？”

“是的。”机器人对Luke说，“有参赛者向您发起了挑战。”

Han感觉自己的胃沉了下去，所谓不好的预感漫上来占据了他的身体。

他顺着机器人指的方向看过去。

“操！”他骂道。

他看不到Luke的脸，但想必脸色比自己好看不到哪里去。

可是他没有选择。挑战是不能被回绝的，除非自动认输。而在这里自动认输他们就拿不到足够的分数，就不能得到那件东西。

Luke跟着机器人走过去。那是张特殊形状的桌子，桌面分成六个区域闪烁着。桌子的一头已经坐了一个人，另一个站在他手边。

Han还是分不出来他们谁是谁。

坐着的那个眼睛转动了一下，深色的眼睛像嵌在皮肤里的一块石头，冰冷。

他说话的语气让Han想到爬行动物。

“没想到Solo船长过了这么久还留着自己的玩具。”Weequay仿佛就要吐出分岔的舌头，“真长情啊。”

Han假笑：“其实出钱的人不是我。”

他看向站着的那个Weequay：“所以你们呢，谁付钱给谁？”

站着的Weequay眼睛周围的褶边抽动了一下，但被坐着的那个拦住了。

“坐。”Weequay说，“赌局马上就要开始了。”

Luke坐到椅子上。Han在他身边弯下腰：“这是七卡彗星牌。”

“我认出来了。”Luke说，“但我不会玩。”

他的脸紧紧地绷着。Han在心里叹了一口气。把Luke逼成这样不是他的初衷，他以为比赛会很轻松，但Luke一直过分紧张，而且不打算告诉Han原因是什么。

“照我说的做。”他说，“我们会赢的。”

其实他没有这么确定。Weequay的牌玩得很不差，如果Han足够诚实就得承认之前赢他们多少是侥幸，但Luke不需要知道这件事。

除了彗星尾之外桌面上有五个分区，头两轮Luke一输一赢，和Weequay各占据一个。

Han看得出来有哪里不对，Weequay没有对Luke穷追猛打，甚至可以说是放水，让Luke赢了自己这边的第二个分区。局面上Luke占优，但赌局还没有结束。

桌面闪烁起提示，提醒他们进入第三个分区，询问是否继续游戏。Weequay选择了是。

然后他把一大堆小山一样的筹码推进彗星尾：“加注。”

机器人出现开始清点筹码，并问Luke：“是否跟注？”

Luke打开那个放筹码的盒子，同时Han俯下身去。盒子里只剩寥寥几个筹码，其余都在每一轮开始的时候押进彗星尾了。

Hans说：“我们必须跟。”

“我知道，否则就算他们赢。”Luke低声道，声音从嘴角挤出来，伴着嘶嘶声，“但是我们没有筹码了！”

“我们有。”Han说，然后直起身，叫来了机器人。

“一艘YT1300可以兑换多少筹码？”他问道。

Luke仰头看着他，眼睛瞪得很大，嘴都张开了。

桌子对面的Weequay嘴角动了动：“演得很不错，Solo船长。”

“谁说我在演？”Han摆出一个最灿烂，最魅力四射的笑容，把千年隼的授权码给了机器人。

机器人走开，去为他兑换筹码了。

Luke想要站起来，但被Han抢先一步按住了。

“你不能这么做。”Luke几乎是在恐慌，“你和Chewie……”

“Chewie和我有共识。”Han如此说道，“而且我不会把我的船输掉的。”

他弯下腰，抓住Luke捏着纸牌的手。他的手指穿进Luke手指的缝隙里，指尖几乎要碰到牌面，指腹贴着Luke的掌心。

他仍然笑得很灿烂，很魅力四射：“相信我。”

然后他凑过去，朝Luke手上的纸牌，又或者是朝Luke握着纸牌的手吹了一口气。

气流掠过他们交叠的手掌。

Han朝Luke眨眨眼。

Luke目不转睛地盯着他，然后，出乎Han的意料，他笑了。

不是礼貌或者不由衷的笑，而是一个真正的笑，他就像Han所熟悉地那样大大地笑开，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“你就非得把事情搞成这样是不是？”他故作恼怒的神情很眼熟，但Han记得之前是在一个女孩脸上看到的。

于是他下意识地答道：“难以抗拒。”

Luke睨了他一眼。这也很眼熟。

机器人拿来了筹码，没有Han以为的那么多。他当然知道不是所有人都能欣赏千年隼独特的改装和并不大众的外表下所蕴含的潜力，但是这个数目还不够他逼退Weequay，只能让他们的脸色很难看而已。就像现在这样。

Luke叫住了正要离开的机器人。

“凯伯水晶可以抵押吗？”

机器人停止移动。“取决于情况。首先，您……”

它的话被Weequay打断：“你不可能有凯伯水晶。”

Luke耸耸肩：“你相信与否并不是关键。”

他的紧张仿佛全部消失了，现在他放松，且平静。

“我只是在确保我们双方都有诚意并有能力让赌局继续进行，”他看着Weequay手里装筹码的盒子说，“如果你仍希望继续的话。”

Han从来没想过Weequay的脸色也可以变化得这么明显。坐着的那个Weequay，可说是“一脸铁青”。他死死地盯着Luke看了一会，又看了Han一眼，将牌摔到桌子上，拎着盒子离开了。另一个Weequay从后面匆忙跟上。

从刚才就陆陆续续围过来的其他参赛者爆发出一阵叫好声。

Han朝围观的人挥了挥手。机器人正在点算他们赢来的筹码。Luke从椅子上站起来，Han拍了拍他的背。

“干得好。”Han说。

“你也不错。”Luke说，“你确定Chewie没意见？”

Han没有把船输掉，但是严格来说他确实把千年隼抵押出去了，目前千年隼是赌场的财产，Han只能等到比赛结束后才能把她赎回来，而按照赌场的规则这最快也是明天的事了。

“他支持我的一切决定。”

一阵沉默。

“Han，”终于，Luke开口了，“你冒了被抓住的风险，你还拿千年隼做抵押，我知道千年隼对你来说有多重要。我真的……”

“不必。”Han说，“我们是朋友，对吧？”

他带着一点自己都没有想到的微弱的希冀。

“当然了。”Luke喃喃道，“当然了。”

他们又站了一会，然后去参加下一局。按照Han的推算他们的分数已经够了，这局只要输就行了，所以他准备把场面交给Luke，但Luke还是请求他的帮助。

“我不明白。如果原力能教你怎么赢，为什么你不能照着它教的去输？”反其道而行不就行了？

“原力不会‘教’我怎么赢。原力不是按照我的意志行动的。”

“那是怎么回事？”

“原力自有其意志，就如同水流自有其方向，我能做的只是去捕捉，去聆听，去感受。绝地顺势而为，而非强令原力为自己所用。”

“听起来很被动啊？”

“就是这么一回事。”

“那如果原力，怎么讲，没有给出指引呢？”

Luke停顿了一下。“我不知道。”他说。

最终他们还是成功地输掉了这一局，这个修辞还真新奇。

接下来他们要做的就是靠在场边，等着比赛结束。Chewie也来了，隔着围栏站在场外。

我说我支持你的一切决定，他对着Han咆哮，不是这个意思。

“情势所逼。”Han解释道，“最晚明天我就会把她拿回来的，别担心。”

Chewie哼哼了两声。Han知道他不是真的生自己的气，但作为千年隼的副驾驶如果他不对Han吼两嗓子就太不像话了。

比赛结束，他们赢到了那个匣子。Luke跟着机器人去取奖品，顺便兑换筹码。

“我们赢了不少。”Han在等待的时候对Chewie说，“你可以去玩一玩。”

我只想待在酒吧里，Chewie说，反正你又不打算和我一起。

Han想说事情不是Chewie想的那样，但他也不知道事情究竟是怎样。

Luke坚持把赢来的信用点全塞给了Han和Chewie，那可不少。他只拿了那个匣子，对Han说：“我们需要谈一谈。”

Han点点头：“但不能在这谈。”

Luke看着他，也点了点头，然后用袍子将那个匣子小心地裹住。

Han让Chewie拿好所有的信用点，跟着Luke回到了Luke的房间。昨晚他们留下的一切痕迹都已经消失了，房间被尽责的机器人整理得焕然一新，如同什么都没发生过。

Luke在Han走进来之后迅速地将门关上了，然后移动到房间的另一端。

他将那个匣子取出来：“Han，听我说，这个东西很危险……”

“西斯全息仪？”

Luke瞪大了眼睛。

“我在跑生意的时候见过，从雇主那边了解了一点信息。”Han也不算是在撒谎。

“那么你应该可以理解为什么我不能让你保管这件东西，”Luke说，“至少今晚不能。”

“什么意思？”

“Ben明天到Umgul，他会负责处理这件事。”Luke说，“在那之前这个东西由我保管。”

“什么意思？”Han又问了一次。他知道Luke明白他在问什么。

“你应该走了，Han。”

“为什么？”Han说，“我不受这个东西影响，我对原力不敏感。但是你不同，你是个绝地，这个东西对你的影响绝对比对我的影响大。”

“我应付得来。”

“我没有质疑你！”Han感到一阵挫败，“我是在关心你！”

Luke抿紧了嘴。

“我知道。”最终他说道，“但是你真的应该走了。”

Han真的受够了，他受够这套语焉不详莫名其妙了。他朝Luke走过去，而Luke向后退了一步。

他们之间隔着大半个房间，Luke向后退了一步。

Han停了下来。

“所以就这样了是不是？”他自嘲道。

Luke没有回答他。

“行，我走。”他伸手到口袋里，碰到了躺在底部的那半截钥匙，金属坚硬而冰凉。

他将钥匙掏出来，放在床上。

“我走，空手，没有威胁性。”他举着双手走到门边，拉开门。Luke一直站在原地没有动。

在踏出门之前Han回过头。他不知道自己的语气听起来是什么样的。

“愿原力与你同在。”

然后他关上门，彻底地离开了。


	26. Chapter 26

Chewie把通讯器扔给他：有你的讯息。

Han看了一眼，是Leia，告诉他既然那件东西已经到手，他的职责就结束了。明天一个叫Kenobi的人会过来接手，Han的工作到此为止。

他真的应该拿个奖，因为他在一天之内成功切断了和两个人的联系，而这两个人又和他是什么诡异的三角关系。他再也不用担心自己是不是个卑鄙小人，或者是不是混球。反正也没人在意。

明天，明天他就拿到自己的船，然后离开，将这一切远远地抛在脑后。

他一点都不期待明天。

Han在酒吧里找到了Chewie，他们一起喝了很多酒，有贵的，有便宜的。在即将醉倒的节点上Han可能不小心跟Chewie说了什么有关Luke的事，还有Leia的事。“我只是不明白。”他说。

Chewie嚎了起来，但是Han喝醉的时候不是很能掌握Shyriiwook。

他得来了严重的宿醉反应，但是跟他二十岁之前的经历比起来不算什么。他忍着恶心和头痛去赌场办理取回千年隼的手续，他走进标志牌指示的那个房间，被一队Umgul执法员摁到了地上。

这就是Han被迫参加一场环城暴风帆船赛的全过程。

他的可选项是，死刑，或者环城暴风帆船赛，后者无限接近于死刑。但Umgul还真有一部如何将刑事处罚的减免与比赛结果挂钩的法律，说真的，太奇葩了。

这是城外高地上的一块停机坪，Han被铐在一艘暴风帆船上。船本身不错，考虑到就这么一艘船就值一百万信用点。

Han当然不会蠢到以为Umgul当局给他一艘价值百万的船砸着玩。他环顾四周。雾已经起来了，像有识生物一样吞没了周围的大多数景物。只有近处的几艘帆船依稀可见，上面安装了远程操控设施。对这些人来说，暴风帆船赛就是个电子游戏。

当然还有一些船上没有安这东西。Han怀疑其中有多少是为Han这样的死刑犯准备的。当然，还是有一些爱好刺激的人会亲自来驾驶飞船，这些人都是顶级好手，即使对手是为了自己的性命而赛，他们也不会放水。

Han会赢的。

他有账要算。不只是谁告发了他，他也多多少少猜得出来是谁。他从来没信过什么存在于所有地方影响一切的神秘力量，但如果真的有这么一股力量，那么这股力量在搞他。而他是不会乖乖被搞的。

太阳逐渐爬高，浓雾散去了一点。Han通过帆船的导航系统研究起比赛路线。他掌握了大致的地形，但暴风帆船赛不只涉及地形，重点如何将地形与当时的天候结合并判断时机。暴风帆船没有引擎，依靠潜进风暴深处获得速度，Umgul的浓雾无疑加深了难度。路线中的一条狭长山谷以雾气和风暴云团的交替而闻名，二者就像蛋糕一样一层层堆叠在山谷里。

山谷就是决胜的重点，Han做出了如此判断。

但他仍然是第一次驾驶暴风帆船。据Han的了解，很大几率他还没能穿过山谷就挂了。

害怕吗？有一点。但更多的是兴奋。

Han Solo他妈的是个飞行员。

寥寥几个赛手已经到场，看也没看Han一眼。

锁链将他的手限制在了控制台上。Han蓄势待发。兴奋感一波一波地冲击着他的大脑，甚至冲淡了宿醉带来的不适。他都不记得自己上次参加竞速赛是什么时候的事了，或者说，他上次因为参加竞速赛而兴奋是什么时候的事。他可能会死，他会失去一切，他会失去Chewie他会失去千年隼他会失去所有他藏起来没来得及用的信用点，其数目可比别人以为的要多得多。这应该是他这辈子最恐惧的事，但是他很兴奋。

信号一闪，他驾驶暴风帆船冲了出去。

风帆竖起，气流托着帆船从山谷一路滑下，又升到高空。没有雾气遮蔽的阳光灿烂至极，像一把挥霍不完的金子，但Han知道自己不能一直享受美景。要想加速，他就得沉到风暴中。

他驱使着帆船下降，没入云层里。狂风瞬间将帆船裹住，Han操纵着风帆，让风暴变成可以利用的力量。

帆船在风暴中冲刺，眨眼就冲出了这个云团。他已经到了Umgul外围的一片开阔地带。紧邻着城市的一侧搭起了观望台，Han侧过头，从人群中间认出了Chewie，然后——他认为——旁边的是Luke。

那只是一个披着袍子的人影，旁边有另一个披着袍子的人影。

Ben。Han想道。然后他笑了起来。

他笑着冲进了连接着空地的那道狭长山谷。

翻卷的风暴像无数只手一样往四面八方扯着风帆，让人本能地想要降低速度，保持稳定。但Han知道不能这么做，越是慢越是容易面临风险。他不断地变换着风帆的位置，调整角度，尽可能的避开那些危险的气流，让帆船在风暴和雾气间起伏。

冲出山谷，一圈就算是结束了。Han暂时排在第五位，他前面都是真人赛手。Han亲眼看着两艘远程操控的帆船在山谷里坠毁。

第二圈到一半Han已经爬升到了第二位，只有一个人在他前面，被他咬得很紧。两艘帆船几乎头尾相贴着冲出空地，冲进山谷。为什么Luke要来？Han想道，因为那个匣子？不。不会。

他没能在山谷里超过前面那艘船，对方比他更熟悉细微的地形。但是他也没有被拉下太多。第三圈前半程他们几乎齐头并进。在进入山谷的前一秒，Han操纵着帆船猛然下沉。

山谷的底部有大大小小的石笋，像一丛丛尖针戳破了地面。风暴缠绕在这些石笋四周，如果能够利用，帆船的速度可以得到很大的提升，但石笋随时会戳破风帆和船体。

Han险险擦着一根石笋升上空中。这里的雾气太厚了，他看不到对手在哪里。但他可以听到雾气中传来一阵沉闷的轰隆声，而雾气本身也仿佛在震动。前两圈时并没有这种现象。

他不知道这是不是比赛的一环，但他觉得不是，因为很快他就听到了一个刺耳的声音——他在跑前两圈时听了不只一次，那是石笋戳穿帆船的声音。

这是半空中，石笋不该长得这么高。

他的疑惑很快就得到了解答。一根石笋在他眼前刺破雾气向上飞去，如同一支射出的箭。

随着不绝于耳的轰隆声，一根又一根的石笋飞了上来，转瞬没进翻滚的深色云团。不知有多少石笋射向天空，即使Han的技术再好也没法在这种情况下驾驶帆船。船体立刻就被飞上来的石笋扎中了，风帆也被撕成了碎片。他能做的只有将船尽可能地平稳地降落在一片空地上，然后躲进船体和山壁形成的空隙里。

他的手还被拴在控制台上，这让他不得不暴露出半边身体。好在石笋箭雨并没有持续太久，Han觉得有半分钟，实际上也许只有几秒而已。雾气很快恢复平静，地面上只留下一个个石笋断裂后剩下的痕迹。

Han开始思考要怎么把手铐砸开，或者把链条割断。他能判断方向，可以沿着山壁走出去。

雾气间，一个蓝色的光点亮了起来，接着是第二点，然后是很多点。无数蓝色的光点在雾气中浮动。Han知道那是什么，他只是没想到自己会这么倒霉。

又有光亮了，是绿光，一道明亮的绿光。

“Han，能听到吗？”

Han翘起嘴角。

“我在这！”他大声喊道，不顾蓝光因此朝他的方向聚拢。绿光很快劈开浓雾，逼退那堆蓝光。Luke的袍子被雾气沾湿了，他的刘海也因此糊在了脸上。

“你还好吗？”Luke扑过来，随后发现Han并不是不能站起来，而是手被铐住了。

“我和她绑定了。”Han扯了扯固定在帆船操作台上的锁链。

Luke显然不欣赏这种不见棺材不掉泪的幽默感。光剑挥下，砍断了锁链。

“你简直就是白马王子，少了一匹马。”

“Chewie向你问好。”Luke接住了他的冷笑话，“走吧，要是你受伤他就真……”

Han认为Luke也听到了，但是Han的反应更快，他推开了Luke。

石头砸到了他身上。

他能感觉到的只有疼痛，以及黑暗。从上空掉落下来的石头将他埋住了，他知道自己腹部有个伤口，某种液体正从那个伤口流出去，但更多的是一种麻痹般的痛楚。随后痛楚渐渐消失了，他开始觉得冷，即使深处黑暗之中，黑暗也变得更加黑暗。他听不到任何声音，他无法移动，但在他视线所及的范围内，石头被某种力量一块块移开。而他只觉得身体变得愈发沉重，意识正在远离。

他要死了。Han清晰地意识到。

死在这里，没能拿回他的船，但愿Chewie不要怪他。不会的，Chewie不会怪他，只会揍他，但是晚了，没机会了。那个叫Kenobi的人去找他了吗？反正Han管不着。他本来就要离开Leia那个秘密行动，如今不离开也不行了。Leia，他的女孩，他都要死了，所以他想怎么叫怎么叫。他的女孩如今在哪？离他有半个银河那么远吗？他再也不会见到她了。他也再也不会见到Luke了，他应该问的，他应该问Luke为什么，Luke是最后见到他的人，他有那么多机会，而他就这样错过了。他至少应该告诉Luke，告诉Leia。他还有很多该做但没做的，很多很多事，更多更多的事。

他要死了。

飞船，走私，信用点，一整个熠熠生辉的银河啊。

石块终于从眼前消失，映在他眼睛里的是Luke。他在说话，Han想道。但是Han已经听不见了。他枕着Luke的胳膊，那张年轻又美丽的脸就垂在他上方。为什么那张脸上有那么多恐慌，那么多痛苦，那么多绝望？

那双眼睛是那么那么的蓝。

Han陷入了绝对的黑暗之中。


	27. Chapter 27

“我”这个概念是在混沌中的某一处出现的，如同一点突然点亮的光，照亮了一些碎片——光线、声音、古怪的触感。有东西扣在我脸上，Han想道，然后他意识到自己醒过来了。

接着他想，这他妈就很尴尬了。

黑暗迅速涌上，再一次将他包围。

真正醒过来时Han躺在一张床上。床，Han想，还挺软的。灯光是白色的，柔和地透过他的眼皮敷在他的眼球上。空气里有那种特殊的味道，还有轮子滚过的声音和各种刻意放低的说话声和脚步声。

他位处一个很舒服的地方，柔软的床垫从下方托着他的身体，轻薄又温暖的东西将他裹住，更别说贴着他身体的布料令人异常舒适。但这种感知很快就被打断了，疼痛开始一波一波地传上来，一开始很轻微，很模糊，然后越来越重且锐利。Han开始感觉到自己被某种装置夹住的手指，脖子也被固定了，他呼出的气流被那个扣在他脸上的东西挡了回来，糊得他满脸都是。

而疼痛满布他的全身上下，就好像一窝疯了的蚂蚁在四处乱爬。

这太过了。

Han醒了。

他的眼睛睁开了，也可能没睁，总之他能看见的就是一片非常模糊的光影。是个人影，坐在他床边，Han仅仅能够认出那不是Chewie因为身高不对劲。

那个人影开口说话了。

“Solo船长。”

Han想过这个人会是Luke，或者可能性更低，是Leia，因为她决定要亲自来杀他以免下次这种机会又旁落到哪个星球的哪块石头上。但他真的没想过这个人会是Ben。

Ben坐在他床边，和Han之前见到他的每一分每一秒一样，从容且安详。

他说：“你现在很安全。”

Han觉得自己应该说点什么，同时他知道自己什么都说不出来。他的喉咙和他的绝大部分肢体一样还遗留在茫茫宇宙的某个地方。

“你身处Coruscant。经过治疗，你的状况已趋于稳定。”Ben慢条斯理地说道，“至于其他方面，Umgul当局同意撤销对你的所有指控并清除记录，你的飞船也已归还，目前处于其副驾驶的监管之下。”

很好。Han松了一口气。疼痛不算剧烈，但搅得他脑子昏昏胀胀的，总觉得还漏了点什么。

“那件物品已得到妥善处置。”

啊。原力。

Han认为自己应该道个谢，但他只能在氧气罩下面朝Ben眨眼。

“好好休息，Solo船长。你的健康不只是你一人的考量。”Ben说了一句若有所指的话。而Han抵抗不住愈发沉重的眼皮，再度进入睡眠。

中间他可能醒过来了几次，又或者是他在做梦。他看到好几个医生模样的人影来来去去，没有Luke，但他看到了Leia，站在床尾，看着他。这应该是做梦。

他知道Chewie在他旁边。Han能辨别的第一个清晰的声音就是Wookiee的吼叫，他在跟医生说话，但医生听不太懂Shyriiwook。

“我很好。”Han说，然后睁开眼睛。

Chewie猛地转过头来看他，然后一张大毛脸凑到了他面前。

“我也很高兴能活着再见到你，兄弟。”Han说，发现自己脸上的氧气罩已经被摘掉了，“但是你得离我远点。”

Chewie高兴地叫了两声，退开了，让医生上来忙活。

Han动了动脖子。他现在能少许活动了。他侧过头，床边的柜子上有几支花，插在水瓶里，蓝色的。星花。

Leia来过。Chewie说。

所以他不是做梦了。

Han以高度合作精神配合完成了第一轮检查，靠忍耐力捱过了第二轮。但医生说他至少还得再进行三轮检查然后观察几天。Han等不及了，有这么件事他非做不可。他错失了上一次机会，而后意识到自己一直在错过这件事，就，可能有一辈子那么久。好在他的一辈子还没结束。

他趁着医生离开后的空挡从床上坐起来，试图溜出去。Chewie在门外给他放哨。但他脚刚一落地，一个蓝脸护士突然出现在门口，穿过Chewie，动作轻柔地将他摁回床上。

“你不应该随便走动。”Pantoran护士说。

“我很好。”Han动动胳膊，表明自己状况良好，但动作让他的半边身体隐隐作痛。“我可以出院了。”

“你还不能出院。”

Han想要反驳，护士说：“就算不为你自己考虑，也为了那些关心你的人考虑。”

他看着床头柜上的星花。Han认为他一定对自己和Leia的关系有一些误解。

“我被强制留院了吗？”

蓝脸沉下去：“没有。但Organa议员表明了对你健康的关照。”

“那你为什么不去联系Organa议员，告诉她我醒了，很健康，想要出院去见她？”

蓝脸严厉地扫了他一眼，真去了。片刻之后蓝脸就回来了，更加严肃，塞给Han一个餐盘。

“Organa议员认为你应当有权选择自己的行动且不受影响，她会在参议院等待和你见面。”他说，“但你必须先把午餐吃完。”

医院的食物是宇宙里少数比紧急口粮更难吃的东西。Han勉强咽掉了大部分，剩下的悄悄塞给了Chewie。Wookiee都不挑食真是太好了。

然后护士拿来了他的个人物品，带他们去办了出院手续。他们通过正常程序离开了医院，踏出大门，Coruscant的阳光混合着人工照明洒在他们身上，Chewie说：Luke让你有空去找他，他有话跟你说。

“不能早点告诉我吗？”

——Luke说必须等到你出院再告诉你，否则你会立刻从床上跳起来。

“你就这么听他的话？”

——干嘛不听？

Chewie耸耸肩，塞给他一个纸条。

——Luke让你有空时联络他，他有事要和你谈。

正好，他也有事要和Luke谈。

一些他认为必须去做的事。

他让Chewie拥抱了他好一会，然后，当然了，去千年隼上打了好几个滚，Chewie向他保证她还和Han上次见到她的时候一样好。

然后Han去找Leia。

他没费什么力气就通过了安检，因为那个金棍子机器人就站在门口等着他。它把Han一路领到一间办公室门口。

“我相信接下来将进行的是一场私人对话。”带有机械感的高音调还是那么烦人。“请允许我告退。”

它离开了。Han敲了下门。

声音隔门响起：“没锁。”

Han抬起一边胳膊，想了想换成另一边，推门进去。Leia站在窗边，她穿着通常只有在履行参议员职责时才穿的那条白裙子，配了一条半透明的纱。在Coruscant的阳光下，她看起来仿佛闪着光，太美了。

接着Han发现房间里还有别人。

是个女孩，但Han一开始没认出来。她和Leia差不多娇小，塞在一件蓬松的夹克里让她显得更娇小。她的头发挽在脑后。她回过头来，圆脸，兔牙，绿眼睛。

她在打量Han，Han也在打量她。她给Han一种熟悉感，不是在哪见过那种熟悉感。她非常接近于是Han这类人。

所以Leia是有固定口味的吗？

“我该走了。”娇小的女孩说，口气随便。她凑过去贴了下Leia的脸颊，然后和Han擦肩而过。准确地说是她的肩膀擦过了Han的胳膊。

Han听到了关门声，回过神来，发现Leia正看着他。

一个句子从Han的嘴里溜了出去。

“这么快就另结新欢了？”

听起来没有很讽刺。

“你很在意？”

Leia的回答也没有很针锋相对。

“我在意你。”Han说。说出这句话并没有那么难。

Leia回以一个笑容。“我也是。”她说，“抱歉没能第一时间去医院看你。”

“不必……”

“可惜，错过了你肿成猪头的样子。”

“什么？”Han摸了摸自己的肚子，那里有个疤，但他全身都疼。

“你不会以为是那个伤口让你被送到Coruscant来的吧？”Leia说，“没看医疗报告吗？你中毒了。某种潜伏在Umgul雾气中的生物蛰了你，毒素袭击了你的循环系统和神经系统，你的身体因为应激反应而肿胀，形象一点的说法是你肿成了原来的三倍大，还是蓝的。”

“三倍是不是夸张了点？”

“想看照片吗？”

“不。”Han拒绝了。“所以我差点死了，”他说，“因为我被一只水母蛰了一下。”

“乌贼。”

Han瞪着Leia。

“如果你一定要用普遍认知中的概念去概括那个生物的话，是乌贼。区别很大的。”

“谢谢指正。可以回到我差点死了这个话题上了吗？”

“当然。”

Leia走过来，张开手臂。Han不知道她要做什么，但他自觉弯下了腰。

Leia搂住了他，她的手臂环着他的脖子，身体埋进他怀里，又或者是将他搂在怀中。

“你还活着。”她的声音有一点颤抖，只有一点点，“最顽固的牛皮糖，这个银河根本甩不掉你。”

Han被一阵如海浪般涌上的暖流所裹挟了，连未曾间断过的痛楚都显得很甜蜜。

他说：“你也是。”

Leia稍微和他分开了一点，抬头看他：“你说什么？”

“我要加入你们。”

Leia的眼睛转来转去，视线跟着来回扫过Han的脸。“为什么？”

Han可以说很多理由，比如他后悔了。他确实是。他差点死了，一个很清晰的想法自那一刻开始一直扎在他心上：他不想就这样死去。

不是说他要作为一个英雄死去，在鲜花和歌颂中死去。他也不反对，当然歌颂就算了。当死亡终于降临的时候，他希望自己感受到的更多的是满足，而非遗憾。他当然有一些值得他感到满足的东西，他是个超他妈好的飞行员，他有千年隼，他有Chewie，他们有积蓄。他以为这就够了，但不是。他拒绝了Leia，因为他不想拿自己已经有的东西去赌。但这是借口，Han非常擅长拿自己已经有的东西去赌，他拒绝是因为他不觉得自己能赢。他害怕了。

他不想一直害怕到死为止。尤其是他已经死过一次，知道那是什么感觉。

他要做这件事，不是因为别人告诉他这是正确的，也不是因为他乐于奉献勇于牺牲，他是为了自己。他拒绝过，如今他已经做出了选择，并且会坚持下去。

“因为我想。”

他说。

Leia抬起手，在他脸上掐了一下。

Han呼痛。Leia说：“这个原因还不错。”

“再说也没有太大难度。”Han故作轻松道，“我连你男友都当了。相比之下在Umgul的山谷里被水母……”

“是乌贼。”

Han发出一个挫败的声音。

Leia噗地笑出声来。她将头埋在Han怀里，声音从Han的胸口传上来：“有没有人跟你说过作为走私犯你人有点太好了？”

Han低下头。这不是他会得到的评价，但是好像真的有人这么说过。这话听着很耳熟。

“等等，你就不打算给我搞个特工的名头吗？”


	28. Chapter 28

在字面意义上的银河系中心拥抱Leia的感觉很美好，Han希望这种美好能够一直持续下去。但是不行。

他踌躇着开口：“有件事我得告诉你。”

Leia朝上瞥他，表情警惕。

“私事。但是我得先去跟别人谈一谈，然后再告诉你。”

“这件‘私事’会影响我们刚刚达成的共识吗？”

“不会。”大概？“不过我觉得你可以保留某些权利……比如揍我一拳什么的。”Han含糊其辞道。

Leia认真地看了他一会。

“好。”

她从Han身上离开，动作很温柔。

“我待会要听简报，得花掉几个小时。”她说，“你觉得这个时间足够你和‘别人’完成你们需要的谈话吗？”

“我觉得够。”

“那么到时候再联络。”

她召来了金棍子，让它护送Han出去。

金棍子一路叨叨着未经正确程序愈合的关节对有机生命体和机器人带来的不可逆转的损害并拿它自己的胳膊当例子。Han没听。他给纸条上的号码发了信息，过了一会收到了回信。

一个地址。除此之外什么都没有。

Han在心里呻吟了一声。

但他已经决定了要做这件事，他会做的。

他摆脱了金棍子和它的冗长演说，并拒绝了它提供城市交通信息的帮助。Han只熟悉Coruscant的部分区域，而他刚巧非常熟悉他将要去的那个地方。

即使过了近两年他仍然清晰地记得路线。走进大门，Felucian坐在前台，就像她这几年来从来没移动过。

“拜访住客。”Han说，然后报了房间号码。

Felucian看都没看他一眼，声音依然机械，表情依然平板。

“您的请求已确认，请上楼，电梯在左手边。”

Han怀疑她还记不记得自己。不过话说回来，Han老往这跑的时候她也是这态度。

Han搭着他熟悉的电梯，离他熟悉的楼层越来越近。

最终他站在了那个他熟悉的房间门口。

记忆几乎立刻被唤醒了：他站在这里，鲜血翻涌，满腔愤怒，想要用爆能枪射击什么人或者被什么人打翻在地。然后他转过身，和现在的他正好方向相反。他仿佛能看到那个自己，被怒火撑爆了脸上的每一寸。他从来没有想过自己会拥有某些东西，也从来没有要求过，他得到了，然后又失去了，他愤怒是因为他发现自己竟然有对这些东西的渴望，他发现自己对自己的生活并不是那么满意，他只想离开，离这一切远远的，因为他太早就明白了这些他一直都在渴望的东西是他不可触及的他却还悲哀地怀抱着渴望。他唯一能做的就是把大象继续关在这个房间里，然后离开。

而他又回来了。

Han在心里对那个操纵一切的神秘力量的比中指。微笑，然后中指。

他抬起手臂，刚刚敲开Leia房门的那边。房门在他的手完全抬起来之前滑开了。

这些会原力的人需要学习一下如何和凡人相处。

Han走进去。Luke站在套间的外间，Han知道这里是起居部分，就像他知道右手边有个迷你厨房，分隔用的岛台上还有小酒柜。

但是岛台上并没有酒柜。厨房也和Han记忆中不一样了。Leia和Han都不下厨，酒柜是他们唯一的使用部分。现在厨房里摆放着一看就有人使用的厨具和餐具，岛台上放着蓝奶的瓶子，马克杯，几个罐子，茶壶，还有一个一直旋转着的Tatooine双子日落的迷你全息影像。

Han环顾房间，意识到改变不只发生在这一处。房间的基本格局没变，但是在风格上变得更为居家。靠墙的柜子里摆着很多小工艺品，Han扫一眼就知道都是不值钱的玩意，但是都来自当地，整体地陈列在一起。他——还有Leia——曾经用来喝酒和吃冰激凌的茶几上放着几本书，旁边摆着一个还没洗的盘子。

还有Luke，他没有穿袍子，或者那身很好看的黑衣服，或者也很好看的白衣服，他穿了一套蠢了吧唧的睡衣，上面有色彩缤纷的卡通图案。

“你……”Han盯着睡衣，“那上面是Sarlacc吗？”

Luke翻了个白眼。

Han现在觉得那件睡衣又蠢又瘆人。

“这个地方挺……温馨的。”Han努力找了个词。

“我住在这里。”

“什么？”

“我的住处被人入侵了，如果你还记得的话。我得搬家。”Luke说，“而且搬过来之后我也没机会在这里住太久，这一次我的停留时间已经快破记录了。”

“哦。”Han想起来了。关于Luke的住所遭到入侵，他那个因此紧张又把儿子丢给某个老绝地一两个月才见一次的老爸，Luke和Ben马不停蹄地做那些很绝地的事。他知道工艺品是从哪来的了。

“这个地方很像家。”Han评价道。

他没有意识到这句话比他以为的要有分量。因为Luke已经没有家了。因为Han从来就没有过。

Luke抓着一个杯子，他嗫嚅了一下。

“谢谢。”他说。

他拿过那个杯子，往里面倒了蓝奶，然后递给Han。

Han接过来，喝了一口。

配了茶几的矮沙发就在不远处，岛台边有凳子，但是他们谁都没坐下。

Luke的手指摩挲着他自己的杯子。

他靠着岛台，肩膀垮下，又绷紧。很好，Han还以为他们真的要在这里互瞪到天荒地老呢。

“我要和你谈一些事。”Luke说，“但首先我要向你道歉。”

“如果一定得有个顺序在你道歉之前我要向你道谢。”Han快速地说，“你救了我的命。谢啦，小子，我欠你一次。”

“不必。”

“绝对有必要。而且我是认真的，你要我现在写字据给你我都会写的。”

“真的，Han，不必。”Luke低下头，避开了Han的视线，“是医生救了你，我没做什么。”

“你移开了压在我身上的石头，在这之前你冲进山谷来找我。”

“……那不重要。”

Han握紧了马克杯的把手，以免自己把杯子扔出去。

“我们是朋友吗？”他问。

在Luke回答之前他就说了下去：“我认为我们仍然是朋友。当然，朋友的定义通常不包括滚床单不过上一次我们上床之后你就是这么说的所以我认为我们都至少认可这个词的广泛含义。我要跟你解释一下，按照我的理解，或者按照这个他妈的银河系的他妈的普遍理解，朋友不会在其朋友真心实意地感谢他的救命之恩的时候说‘不重要’因为这会让后者看起来像个他妈的彻头彻尾的蠢货！”

他可能过激了。但怎么说呢，他想说这些话已经太久了；他刚出院，可能不是特别清醒；他的血管里可能还有某种没有代谢掉的药物。

Luke缩了一下，但勇敢地抬起头和他对视。

“我没有……我不是这个意思。”

“我知道。”Han说。他知道，这是他现在站在这里的原因之一。“我想知道的是为什么你要这么说。”

Luke又沉默了，这一次没有久到需要Han撬开他的嘴巴。

“我是个绝地。”

“能屈尊启示我一下吗？”Han仍然没好气，“不是每个人都热衷那套玩意。”

“我是个绝地。”Luke重复了一次，“我别无选择。”

“身为绝地让你别无选择只能当个混蛋？”

Han闭上嘴。他后悔了，这么说有点过分了。

但Luke回答：“某种意义上来说，是的。”

他说：“我会尽我所能解释。”

“绝地信仰原力的光明面，任何代表原力黑暗面的情绪——恐惧、厌恶、憎恨等等，都是绝地应当摒除的。对一个绝地来说，维持内心的平静是作为绝地的追求，也是作为绝地的责任。无论发生什么，绝地都不应当被这些情绪左右，否则绝地很有可能会滑向黑暗面。”

他停顿了一会。Han没有说话，等着他继续下去。

“那个时候，在Umgul，当我看到你躺在地上，即将死去，我感到了恐惧。”

“我在那之前就已经开始恐惧了。我认为……预感到了有不好的事将要发生，但出于种种原因我没有警告你。我很害怕。当它成真的时候害怕加剧了。而当我看到你……我吓坏了，我让恐惧主宰了我。”

Han忍不住道：“但你没有……”

“我没有。”

“那不就行了。”Han说，“恐惧袭击了你，但是你赢了，这是件好事不是吗？”

Luke没有赞同，脸绷得死紧。

“我没有做，不代表我没有想。”

Han的脑袋转了转，明白了Luke的意思。

“但是你没有那么做。”

“那不是重点。”Luke生硬地道，然后放缓语气：“我……”

顿了顿，他说：“我从来没有告诉过你我父亲的事。”

“我父亲曾是一个强大的绝地，一个战士。他履行他身为一个绝地的职责，实践他的信仰，保护他人，为和平而战。他不是一个自私的人，自己的利益从来都不是他的第一考量，但他对于那些他想要保护的人事物投注了太多感情，而他所珍视的又往往……容易逝去。”

“他还擅长无视规则。绝地是不能建立家庭的，但他秘密和我的母亲缔结婚姻。到战争即将结束的时候，她已经成了他最爱的人。”

“这一点毁了他。”

“我不认为全是因为恐惧，但恐惧是压垮他的最后一根稻草。出于某些原因，他深陷在会失去我的母亲的恐惧之中，这恐惧驱使他做出错误的选择。他背叛了绝地，背叛了共和国，背叛了所有他曾信仰和曾为之战斗的一切和那些曾与他一同信仰一同战斗的人。这也意味着他背叛了我的母亲，因为他不想失去她，因为他爱她。”

“她还是离开了。”

他用了委婉的说法。在Han的记忆中，这是Luke第一次谈起他的母亲。

“我的父亲，做了一些极为可怕的事，因为他想要拯救我的母亲，因为绝地从来都只强调放手而与之相反，西斯热衷于挖掘原力激进又危险的一面，一直以来都有西斯转换生命突破死亡界限的传言。”

“我的父亲被黑暗面诱惑了，尽管不是为了他自己，尽管出发点是爱。”

“这就是为什么绝地不应当有所依恋。”

Luke深吸一口气。

“Han，你就是我的依恋。”

Han愣住了。

“这一点都不奇怪，甚至在我意识到之前就已经变成这样了。”Luke露出一个小小的，有点哀伤的笑容。“你英俊、有趣、酷，你和我谈我叔叔婶婶的事，你带我去Tatooine，陪我去看湿气农场的遗迹，陪我去Ben的小屋，你和我一起冲进一堆机器人里。你是第一个。”

第一个总是特别的。

“这再自然不过了，我是个农场男孩，你是个有魅力的走私犯，我们睡了，我忘不掉你，很标准不是吗？我是这么以为的，我也以为只要再见到你，我对你的感觉就会像解开的魔法一样消失，我试了。”

“但是没有。显然我喜欢你不只是因为你是个撞进我生命里的成熟男人，在床上还很不错。我喜欢你，更多的是因为你就是你，因为你为我做的以及你和我一起做的那些事。”

“这就是为什么这件事不能再继续了。”

可以，这件事可以继续，Han非常想要这件事继续。但Han明白Luke和他谈的不只是他们俩对彼此的感受，他在谈一件有别于此而非常严重的事。

“那个西斯全息仪。”Han说。

Luke点点头。

“那个全息仪，从我的预感出现开始就一直盘踞在我的脑子里，就好像它在诱惑我。”Luke说，“我明白我不该打开它。每一个绝地都明白，而我应当比他们更加明白这个道理。”

“但我想到了它，我想到了它，想着如果我能打开它——而我也确实可以——也许那里面会有救你的办法。打开它，我就不会失去你了。”

“我甚至过了一会才意识到自己在想什么。”

“Luke，”Han把声音放得很轻，很柔，因为Luke的脸色苍白得不像话，“听我说，你没有那么做。”

“但我想了。我确实产生了这种想法，就如同我的父亲曾产生这种想法。”

尽管脸色苍白，Luke的语气很坚定：“我不能任由事情向这个方向发展。我别无选择。”

然后他软化下来，看向Han，低语：“对不起。”

Han几乎就要说“没关系”。

但是不。

他知道这件事对Luke的意义有多重大，他拒绝配合Luke也不是因为他是个自大的混蛋。他听了一大篇话，他的含药大脑还在处理这一大堆信息，但关于重复出现的那几个关键字，关于恐惧，关于失去，关于选择，Han认为自己有资格说点什么。

他打了个响指。

Luke被他吓了一跳。

“听我说，不管你是怎么想的，等我说完再反驳。”Han试图酝酿思绪，但是话语就这么从他嘴里流了出去。“我不能代替全银河的智能生物发声，但是你提到的那些黑暗面情绪，不管是正面的还是负面的，以我所知，都是人类自然反应的一部分，是不可能根除的，除非绝地有什么可怕的原力脑前额叶切除术。”

Luke呆住了，但下意识地摇了摇头。可能是他不懂Han要说什么，也可能是他没想到Han居然会说‘脑前额叶切除术’。

Han身上的惊喜可不止于此。

“很好，那么我姑且认为绝地也认可这些情绪，拿恐惧当例子，是会出现的，无论你修炼得多无欲无求。”

Luke点点头。

“而应对办法就是让自己离那个会让你恐惧的原因远远的，忽视它，避开它，直到你可以假装它不存在。”Han说。Luke看起来想要反驳，但是没有开口。

“就我听到的来说，这是恐惧于感到恐惧。”

Luke的眼睛睁大了。

Han继续说：“问题是，恐惧不会因为你远离它就消失，不会因为你把它埋在内心最深处就化成养分滋润你。恐惧永远都在那里，或许你可以躲一辈子，又或许，我要告诉你这种可能性更大，它会在某一天突然从你的背后冒出来，追着你把你逼到墙角里，直到你无处可躲，而它会活吞了你。”

“又或者你可以转过身来，面对它，战胜它。”

“既是你战胜了它，它也会一直在那里，等待着每一个涌上来把你吞没的机会，而你要做的就是不要给恐惧这个机会。”

“这不是件简单的事。事实上，这会很艰难。”

非常，非常的艰难。

“你会后悔，你会怀疑，你会开始想要是当初没有选择这么做会怎样。”

他选择了。即使如此他也不能肯定自己不会在未来的某天痛骂今天的自己是全银河最大的蠢货。

但他会一直记得是什么让他做了这个选择。

“重要的是你想要的是什么。如果你不想这么做，没问题。如果你想，却害怕自己做不到或者更极端一点会因此毁了整个银河系，那么好吧，你确实别无选择。”

“但你并非别无选择。”

Han不应该是在场唯一一个有机会去选择的人。

“你有选择。”Han说，“在Umgul，你没有打开全息仪，那就是你的选择。不是你的父亲，而是你。你没有控制住自己的思想，但你做了正确的事，你只要坚持下去就行了。”

Han靠过去，抓住Luke的脸。人总是需要一点外力才能想明白，绝地也不例外。

“你可以。”他说，“你做得到。”

Luke的眼睛湿润了，有那么一秒他看起来就要哭了。但他没有。

他眨了眨眼，一下，两下，蓝色眼睛里的泪水被眨掉了。他的身体慢慢地滑下去，坐在岛台前的椅子上。Han放开手，改为按着他的肩膀。

“Han……”

“好，这太尴尬了。”

“不，这很棒！”Luke扬起大大的笑容，“你说得很好。”

“谢谢赞美。考虑到你已经领会了我要表达的意思，有没有可能你把这个意思记住，然后忘掉我刚才说了什么？”Han的语气里面真的有一点恳求。

“我觉得很难。”

“呃啊。”

Han倒在Luke身上，用他的身体撑住自己。

Luke托着他，笑了起来。他说：“我觉得你可以和Ben谈一谈。”

“呃啊。”这次Han结结实实地抖了下，“我对光剑没兴趣。我和我的爆能枪挺好的，谢谢。”

“那真是太遗憾了——”Luke拖长了声音，“——但我的意思是，Ben说过和你类似的话。”

Han的手按着岛台边缘，将自己撑起来：“Ben也对你说过这话？”

“他说的是‘我们应当重温最初的信条，思考情绪和平静之间的关系’。”Luke说，“现在想想他大概是要表达这个意思。”

“他的解说还真是详尽啊。”

“等你听到‘旧的恐惧，应当摒弃；新的道路，应当找寻’再来试试看吧。”

“难道不是‘做或不做，没有试’吗？”

Luke大笑起来。

Han也跟着笑了，他的胳膊震动着，终于决定这就是它要变得酸软无力的一刻。Han的手肘往岛台侧边滑开，他的身体跟着失去平衡向下跌，但他正悬空伏在Luke上方。他的膝盖弯曲，撞到了地面，一只手为了保持平衡抓住了Luke的大腿，另一只手也想这么做，但鉴于其正处于酸软无力阶段只能挂在Luke身上，准确地说是挂在Luke的裤腰上。他的上半身沉到Luke两腿之间，头往前，差点撞到Luke的，呃。

此时房间的门开了。

Luke侧过头去，Han也是。他只能做这么多，除此之外他还保持着跪在Luke双腿间，一手抓着Luke的大腿，一手抓着睡裤裤腰，脸颊几乎贴着Luke裆部的姿势。

一个人影走进门里。

同时，三个声音响起。

“我可以解释。”

“你应该先敲门！”

“Han？”

Han觉得自己应该做点什么，但是他的身体麻痹了。妈的他的大脑可能也麻痹了。

但他清醒地意识到了自己正被注视着。

他被Leia注视着，也被Luke注视着。Luke的眼睛还泛着水光，也有点红，脸颊也因为大笑带着点红色。他的脸上一开始只有疑惑，然后慢慢地，疑惑变化了，变成一种闪烁的，发亮的东西，它存在于Luke的眼睛里，存在于他的颧骨，鼻梁和嘴唇。他的脸亮了起来，就好像他正在经历这个宇宙最为奇妙的一刻。

他觉得这很有趣。

而Leia的表情和他几乎是一样的，只是少了一点好奇，多了一点兴许是伪装出来的恼怒。

没有人说话。Luke忙着打量Han，Han什么都说不出来。

Leia取得了发言权，或者说这权利本来就是她的。

她说：“Han，从我哥哥身上起来。”

她……什么？

Han仍旧感觉不到自己的手或者脚，但他从Luke身上退开，站了起来。

Luke靠着岛台上，目光追随着他。他脸上的新奇感已经退去了，换以一个饶有兴味的笑容。

就像Leia脸上的怒容那样。

他怎么早没意识到这一点。

似乎是觉得Han今天承受得还不够多，有人在门外咳嗽了一下。

Leia向侧边让开，那个人走进来。

“Kenobi大师。”

“Ben！”

Leia和Luke同时叫道。

Han看着一派悠闲安详的老绝地，仿佛这他妈的解释了一切。


	29. Chapter 29

Leia没再多看Han一眼，拉着Luke进了里间的卧室。

Han僵硬地站在原地，过了一会才意识到没有人想杀了他。Leia和Luke关上了那扇隔音非常好的门，可能需要先在里面制定好谋杀计划。而老绝地Ben，或者Kenobi，或者别的什么，正站在岛台后面，往一个茶壶模样的容器里面倒着什么。

“无咖啡因的可以吗？”Ben，或者Kenobi，或者别的什么问。

Han点点头，拖着应该是他的脚的东西挪动到岛台边，坐在凳子上。

他坐下了，感觉好了一点。并不是说世界因此真实了一点，只是他离地板更近了，理论上来说当他最终倒下的时候他不需要花那么多时间就能撞到头。

Ben，或者，Han决定暂时还是叫他Ben，这是一个他的大脑可以负担的音节。

Ben烧好了开水，把开水倒进壶里，把壶放在岛台上。他拿过一个没用过的杯子和Han之前拿的杯子，往里面倒了茶水。空气里腾起乳白色的蒸汽。Han接过了自己的杯子，Ben端着另一杯绕过岛台，坐到Han身边。

“喝吧，Solo船长。”Ben说，“你需要一点镇静的饮料。”

Han无意识地举起杯子喝了一口，然后被烫得狂咳起来。

Ben静静地等着他咳完，期间小口抿着自己的茶。

他等到Han不再翻白眼了，说：“我是Obi-Wan Kenobi，Ben是我的绰号，也是我的化名。当然，你可以继续叫我Ben。”

Han只能继续呼吸，安抚自己的嗓子。

Ben把蓝奶移过来，Han拧开瓶子喝了一大口。

这次Ben保证Han把全部的蓝奶都咽下去了才说：“他们是双胞胎。”

还有没有什么是他不知道的，能不能一次来？

等等，准确地说，有一件事他是知道的，但是他从来没有……

察觉到了Han从蓝奶瓶子后投来的目光，Ben说：“不必担心，他们的父亲目前不在Coruscant。”

啊原力。

又或者不是？

不管怎么说，Han还没有彻底接受这件事，就好像他的大脑拒绝把两片不相配的拼图拼到一起。

Leia那个保护欲过度，不惜黑进私人通讯频道还让机器人给自己当间谍的父亲，和Luke那个变身反派众叛亲离失踪二十年后回来又表现得若即若离的父亲。

Han看向老绝地。

“他曾是你的朋友？”他问。

老绝地没有立刻就回答他。

“他曾是我的学徒，就如同Luke今时所处的位置。”他慢慢地说，“同时我们也视彼此为朋友。而如今我仍愿意将他视作我的朋友。”

Han有点想问，但有一部分的他并不是那么想知道，有一部分的他只是觉得自己再也消化不了更多信息了。

于是他点点头。

他们继续沉默地喝着茶。

尽管Han不知道它是什么，这种茶似乎真的有镇静作用，因为他在某个时刻不小心说溜了嘴。

“我是不是糟透了？”

“个人而言我没有足够多的信息可以支撑我做出判断。”Ben在Han的瞪视下说，“同样，个人而言，我不觉得Leia和Luke会得出这种结论。”

“为什么？”

“他们对你的了解比你以为的要深。”

“也就是说他们早就知道我是个混蛋所以不可能觉得我比之前更混蛋。”

“这也是一种可接受的解释。”

“而你，”Han终于能够攒出一点怒气抛到老绝地身上，“你早就知道了？”

Han其实不需要他的承认就能判断。

Ben愉快地承认了。“我有所猜测。”他说，“但我的猜测并没有可信到足以归结为事实的程度，尤其是在我的同伴中有人对此信息极度敏感的情况下。”

Han本来期待可以晚一点再进入这个话题，或者永远不要进入这个话题。他怀疑Ben是故意的，他在这个银河里打转够久了，不会被老好人的外表骗。

“他们的父亲不喜欢我，是不是？”

“别担心，Anakin不喜欢这个银河里的绝大多数人。”Ben说。Han的猜测被证实了，因为老绝地的语气几乎可说是愉快。

“他的态度是有点激烈，但他是有分寸的。”Ben说，“大多数情况下。”

Han在心里小小地尖叫了一声。他见过Leia的父亲，尽管只是背影，他听过这个人的声音，他不能说自己有多了解这个人，但是他对这个叫Anakin的人有概念。而Luke所描述的那个人，那个绝地与共和国的双料叛徒，那个为了自己的妻子走向黑暗的人，完全是超出Han理解的存在。

但不知怎地Han觉得Ben在这一点上处理得比Luke很好，起码他提到Anakin的时候很平静。

算了，他真的不想知道。

Han换了个话题：“为什么一个在Tatooine一个在Alderaan？”

Ben看向旁边：“我认为我们的闲聊到底为止了。”

里间的门打开，Leia和Luke肩并着肩走了出来。

他们挨着彼此，Leia穿着她的参议员微服外出专用套装，Luke穿着那件傻睡衣。但二者间的联系非常明显。

Han之前就是没看出来。

所以无论发生什么，他活该。

Han等待着审判结果。

在他的注视下，Leia和Luke交换了一个眼神。Leia站在原地，Luke则朝Han和Ben这里走过了。他绕过了已经没有空凳子的岛台，绕到另一侧，从那里趴在岛台上。

就物理位置而言Leia和Luke把Han夹在了中间。这不是一个战略上有益的位置。

“Han。”Leia叫了他的名字。

来了。

Han忍耐着不要逃跑。

“你对于秘密地运输货物有什么经验？”

这不是Han期待中的话。但Han也不知道自己期待的会是什么话。

“呃。”他迅速调整表情，“我有很丰富的经验？因为我是个走私犯，我靠秘密地不被官方注意到地违法地运输货物为生？”

Leia点点头。但Han不知道她在肯定什么。

“我需要借助你的经验。”她说，“一直以来我和我的同事都在监视一项运输活动。它秘密，不被官方注意，但并不违法。”

“什么意思？”

Leia和Luke又交换了一个眼神。

“如你所知，有人在秘密地收集西斯工艺品。我们发现这些工艺品会以各种形式被运送到Coruscant，然后它们就消失了。下一次它们出现的时候都成了手续齐备的合法收藏品，以我的职权范围无法调查其去向。”

“你的意思是这些西斯工艺品，合法或不合法，在Coruscant，然后被人用某种神秘的方式洗白再送到你说的那个神秘人手上。”

“是。”

“这很困难。”Han思索道。他很庆幸可以思索一点和当下情形无关的事。“但并非不可能。打个比方，你是Alderaan议员，这代表你的私人物品属Alderaan管辖，而非Coruscant。你可以将某件东西带上你的私人飞船——当然我不确定这个步骤是合法的——然后离开Coruscant。除非有非常充分的理由，不然没人能搜你的船。”

他观察着Leia的脸。她的脸上有一种了然的神情。

“你已经知道了。”他说。

“她已经知道了。”Luke在后面小声嘀咕道。

Leia朝那个方向投去一记严厉的瞪视，但是很快她的严厉就化开了。

“没错。”她挂起一个狡黠的微笑，“我有充足的证据表明这艘被用来摆脱检查的船是一艘Omi-Yta飞船，而合法化，或者照你的话说，‘洗白’这些工艺品的方式是在飞船上举办的私人拍卖会。”

“聪明。”Han评价道，“狡猾。”

Ben端着杯子点了点头。

“我从这艘船的主人身上查不出什么，他就是被人利用了。”Leia说，“也不意外。他蠢得令人惊叹。”

Han听见Luke叹了一口气。

“Leia，”Luke说，“请告诉我你没和他约会过。”

“我没有。虽然他邀请过我。”Leia说，“我约会的是他的政敌。”

“Leia！”

“我要在私人时间做什么是我自己的事，我的政治立场并不影响我的个人爱好。”

“你的个人爱好过于广泛了。”

“当初我亲你的时候你可不是这么说的。”

Luke嘟哝了一声，没再说下去。Leia继续发言，但Han完全听不见她在说什么

他的脑子已经彻底炸开花了。原本塞在里面的那些东西现在正绕着他的头旋转，嗡嗡直叫，让他发晕。Leia说出那句话在他的脑海里反复想过，但是Han觉得自己没有理解那是什么意思。

一只手拍在他的肩膀上。

Han抬起头。Ben仍然在喝着茶，好像从来没把手伸出来过一样。

Leia和Luke都看着他。

“你有什么建议吗？”Leia用那种又好笑又恼火的神情看着他。

Han挣扎了一下，最后还是说：“抱歉？”

Luke把头扭到一边，肩膀抖个不停。

“一定有人在Coruscant将那些西斯工艺品集中起来再运输到那艘Omi-Yta飞船上。我想要确定这个人的身份。”出乎意料，Leia没发火，而是跟他又解释了一遍。

Han的脑子还没清醒，但对于这种事有一套全银河通用的答案。

“我认识个人。”Han说，“这个人认识一些人。我可以去打听看看。”

“我不想打草惊蛇，所以最好能用伪装的身份去问。”

Han点头：“没问题，我很擅长伪装。”

“我不需要你伪装。我只需要你提供相关的情报。具体行动由其他人负责。”

“你还没康复。”Luke解释。

“我挺好的。”Han说，尽管他的一边胳膊确实还在隐隐作痛。

“而且你打算派谁去？我说的这些人都在地下世界，那里的人就像鲨鱼一样，闻出味道不对就会过来撕碎你。你需要一个能够出入那里而不引起警觉的人。谁能做到？”Han说，“你的脸简直一周七天一天二十四小时在全息网上滚动播放；这边这位老先生隔着十米都能看出来是个绝地；Luke会被他们活吃。”他转过头：“无意冒犯。”

Luke耸耸肩：“没关系。”

Leia瞪着他们。

“现在你和他一边了？”

“我不选边。”Luke道，“但Han说的有道理。”

然后Luke和Leia都不再说话了，只是看着彼此，他们的视线就像是有形体的东西一样在空中碰撞、交缠、摩擦，就好像一种独属于他们的交流方式。突然之间Han变成了一个误闯进他们之间的不速之客还被他们当成透明，而Han还被卡在了这里，动弹不得。

“好吧。”最终的结果是Leia妥协了，“但是你们要一起去。”

“我会和他一起去。”

“什么？”

“Luke会保护你。”Leia说。

“首先，我不需要别人保护。”Han说，“其次，我不需要一个小鬼保护。重点，如果别人看到我找了一个小鬼当保镖，我的名声就完了。”

“我重视你的生命甚于你的名声。”

Leia点了点头，仿佛这就拍板了。

事实也是如此。

她朝Han走过来。后者不自觉地绷紧了身体。

但她只是弯下腰来吻了下Han的面颊。“注意安全。”她用柔和动听的声音道。

然后她绕到岛台的另一侧，在Han的注视下也给了Luke一个吻，在和Han一样的地方，但比和Han的更亲密，也许是因为Luke的手自然而然地环在了她的腰上。

“待会见。”她给了Luke一个微笑，然后走向门口。不知何时老绝地也滑到了那里，为她打开了门。

房间里只剩Han和Luke了。

Luke张开了嘴。

Han完全不知道他会说什么，也完全不期待他说的任何话，但Han知道无论他说什么都是自己活该。

“你应该叫上Chewie。”Luke说。

看着Han的脸，他解释道：“既然我们要去地下世界的话？”

“没错。”Han说。但他仍然坐在椅子上，就好像宇宙间的神秘力量把他黏在那里了。

“我待会会先去找Leia。我也需要帮手。”Luke说，“你可以直接从Leia那里联络我。”

“好。”Han说。这一次他成功地从椅子上站了起来。

他走向门口。可能是同手同脚，总之他感觉很僵硬。

走到门边时Luke叫住了他。

Han回过头。

“待会见。”Luke说。

“待会见。”Han回答。

然后他冲出门去。

上一次他做了几乎一模一样的事——带着一个乱成一片的脑子冲出门。但上一次他不知道自己在做什么，他以为他会从此远离这个地方，永不回来。

这一次不一样。这一次他没有逃跑。而且他知道就算逃跑他也逃不到哪里去的。


	30. Chapter 30

Han瞪着Luke，还有Luke旁边。

“这是什么？”

他照计划叫上了Chewie，Luke也带来了帮手——照Luke的话说是这样没错。

Luke一脸疑惑：“我以为你们已经见过了。”

确实，跟Leia‘交往’的人很难没见过这个……东西。

“我知道它是什么，我是问它来干嘛。”Han指着圆脑袋的小机器人。

“Artoo的技能在计划中不可或缺的。”

小机器人受到肯定，发出一串欢快的哔哔声。

“它太显眼了。”Han说，“太有名。”

正是因为他和Leia‘交往’过，他知道这个机器人整天跟着Leia一起出现在全息网新闻里，它标志性的圆脑袋旁边每次都画着一个箭头，旁边用方框标明它的身份。

“不用担心这一点。Artoo在服务于Alderaan皇室之前就已成名了。它的涂装曾被大量相同或相似型号的机器人模仿。”

“所以它还是个前潮流偶像。”Han垮下肩膀，“行吧，至少不是金的那个。”

他又说：“你又是怎么回事？”

他告诉过Luke他们要去的地点在地下世界。他决定的见面地点也在那里。他准备好了要给Luke一份特别详尽的地图导引，但在听到“异乡人”和“七足虫”两个词后Luke表示他知道这个地方。

因为Ben来过。为了绝地公务。和Luke的父亲一起。

Han本来还指望着Ben会给Luke一些指导。他想多了。

“记不记得我跟你说了什么？”他皱着眉，“穿得‘不像绝地’一点。”

Luke低头看自己。

“怎么了？”

Han比划着他身上的宽大轮廓。

“袍子？”

Luke脱下袍子，里面是那身黑衣服。绝地样式。

Han放弃了。“行。你还是穿着吧。”

“Leia也抱怨过。”在他们钻进两栋建筑间的小巷，绕到较知名的那间俱乐部背后时Luke说，“但是我用不着那么多衣服。”

Han还没有准备好把Luke和Leia放到一起讨论，但他下意识地回答了。

“我知道。”他说，“但她说得也有道理。”

Luke发出一阵含混的抱怨声。

他们停在了一扇不起眼的门外。Han往门边的人手里塞了一把信用点，那人点了点，然后将门拉开了。

他们走进去。里面是个四四方方的房间，不大，四面墙光秃秃的没有任何装饰，只在每面墙上各有一扇门。

Han走进了正前方的门。门后是另一个一样的房间，但地板没了，连接着门的是一段盘旋向下的阶梯。

他带着一行四人顺着阶梯下到下面一层，又一个房间，和上面那间是打通的。

Han向左拐，打开这边的门。

走过一串房间后他们开始进入有人的部分了。相邻的房间常被打通变成更大的空间以满足需求。管理者对此有一系列规定，斗技场是十二间，游戏是八间，等等。有时候他们会从贯通的空间向上或向下。Han一直仔细地数着房间的个数和方向。他有一段时间没来了，希望路线没有改变。

有些人停留在房间里，有些人和他们一样在这些房间中穿行。Han中途停下来抓住了Luke，这孩子正扭头盯着角落里的一个妓女猛看。

准确地说是盯着那人八只手臂间袒露的五只乳房。Han把他的头掰回来。“别看。”Han说，“你不看他，他就不会咬你。”

“他。”

“你没听错。”

Han能够记得路线，却从来没搞清楚过具体的距离和方位。他只大致判断这个地方离他们进来的地方很远，也很深。这是个大厅一样的空间，目测得有还几百个房间大小。无数交错拼叠的房间漫过他们的头顶，组成一个类似穹顶的弧形结构。

这里很像俱乐部的上层，声音和颜色都很丰富，只是违法成分更高。

Han还没来得及做出任何举动，一队Trandoshan迎面朝他们走来。

佣兵。全副武装。

为首的那个眨了眨冰冷的眼睛。“好久不见，Solo船长。”他说，“多么希望我们是在更怡人的情形下重逢啊。”

这是Trandoshan版本的“我好想把你和你旁边的这些人都变成奴隶尽情折磨后再卖个好价钱。”

Chewie大声咆哮了回去。Trandoshan勾起一个假笑。“我也有同样的愿望，只是舌头在此，我需要表现我的尊重。”

他转身带着那队Trandoshan佣兵离去。Han继续摆着不屑的表情，直到他们走远。

他看向Chewie。Chewie进人群中，片刻后回来。

——舌头在。

“撞大运了。”Han吹了个口哨。

Luke凑过来，但Han在他问出一串问题之前制止了他。

他带着一行人绕到大厅一角，那里是长条形吧台的末端，很破旧，没有凳子，一个改装过的B1机器人站在吧台后面擦杯子。

“能为您服务吗？”B1干巴巴地道。

Han侧身靠在吧台上，挂上一个走私犯笑：“我来见舌头。我手上有些有意思的东西。关键词：原力。”

B1什么都没说，继续低头擦着那一堆杯子。那基本上是一堆破掉不能用的杯子了。

“舌头会见你们。”B1出声道，“会面中禁止武器、机器人或Wookiee。”

Chewie不怎么高兴，但他早知道舌头其人。Han把爆能枪卸下来交给他。另一头Luke拍了拍Artoo的脑袋，小机器人滑过来，和Chewie站在一起。

“我们一会就回来。”Han朝Chewie使了个颜色。

然后他和Luke一起从吧台下面钻过去，走进B1身后那扇不起眼的暗门。

这扇门和他们一路上穿过的所有门没什么两样，门后也是，还是一个标准大小的四方房间，唯一的区别是只在他们进来的这面有门。

“现在我们去哪？”Luke低声问道。

房间外传来一阵机械运转的声音，房间晃动了一下。

“深处。”Han回答道。

整个房间向下落去，几近无声，只有轻微的失重感和震动表明他们移动的速度不慢。Luke靠近，见Han没有阻止，开口问道：“舌头是谁？”

“掮客。典当商。巢的主人，但很少待在Coruscant。”Han回答，“我本来想从舌头手下的人那里找线索，能直接见到舌头当然再好不过。”

“为什么这个人叫‘舌头’？”Luke倒出一连串问题，“‘巢’又是什么？我们现在要去的地方就是‘巢’吗？”

Han想了想，回答了最后一个问题。“是，也不是。”他说，“我们已经在巢里了。”

房间再次晃动，然后静止下来，机械运转的声音消失了。

Han推开门，迈进，没错，一个房间。

一个大小样式没有任何特别之处的房间，陈设也极为简单：一盏灯，两把椅子，一面摆在椅子前的巨大显示屏，两扇门，一扇在他们身后，一扇在对面，显示屏的后面。

Han在其中一把椅子上坐下，Luke跟随他的动作。

屏幕闪动了一下，亮了起来，依然是黑色，但浮现出了一个橘黄色的图案。

一个像素组成的笑脸符号。

一行字符接在像素后面出现：

☺你好，我是舌头。

Han能感觉到Luke的好奇心正在燃烧，但是他现在没法回答问题。

那行字消失，屏幕上闪现新的字符。

☺很高兴见到你，Solo船长。

“我很荣幸。”Han说道，然后从怀里掏出了Leia交给Luke又交给他的那个匣子。

Leia制定的计划是这样的：一个对原力及一切和原力有关的物品有特别的兴趣的人雇佣Han来寻找这类物品的交易门路。Luke是这个雇主派来的保镖。

Han赞同其中大部分，但坚决反对有保镖。Han Solo不带保镖。这不仅关乎他的名声，也关乎这整件事的可信度。

在他的强烈要求和建议下修改的计划是这样的：Han被迫为某个债主工作，Luke被派来看住Han顺便保住Han的性命以便他能继续还债。

Han Solo被债主逮上再常见不过了。这样安排的另一个好处是Luke不用说任何话，只需要绷着脸装神秘。

Leia认为他应该携带一件所谓的“收藏品”以佐证说辞。Han同意。Leia认为这件东西不能是真的，否则风险太高。Han，差不多猜到了Leia要拿出什么，也同意。

他不认为舌头能分辨出这件东西的真假，除非舌头是原力敏感者，但舌头不可能是。关于这点Han倒是可以百分百确定。

就算舌头发现了，Han也可以推说自己也不知道这件东西是假的，他的债主也不知道，这年头又有多少人能够分辨一件藏品里到底有没有原力呢？

舌头对他的描述很感兴趣。

“——这位收藏家听说在Coruscant有这种只向特定人群开放的活动，他非常想参与其中，和有同样高雅兴趣的人交流他的收藏。”Han说道。

屏幕上一连蹦出三个笑脸。

☺☺☺听起来我能够帮上这位收藏家的忙。能够请你展示一下你刚才提到的这件藏品吗？

“没问题。”Han打开匣子，把那个三角锥体拿出来，托在手心上。

Han认为这就是Leia之前拿给他看的那一个。他不知道舌头能够检查得多仔细，但Luke向他保证从外表上绝对看不出破绽。

屏幕上的字符再次跳动起来。

❤迷人。

❤我第一次见到此类事物。

☀我将保管此件藏品。我相信会有人想要收藏此物。

屏幕暗掉。不久之后他们对面的那扇门开了，一队B1机器人簇拥着一个东西走进来。

除了“东西”以外Han也找不到别的词了。

Luke憋不住地用极低的声音问：“那是个EV机器人吗？”

Han没回答，只偏了下头。那是个EV机器人，或者说是个EV机器人剩下的部分。

关于舌头，大部分都知道它是个被遗弃的EV机器人，原因当然是它这一型号臭名昭著的“性格”问题。没人知道它被遗弃后经历了什么，但机体损坏所造成的短路进一步塑造了它的“性格”，以至于它不再是个躺在垃圾箱里的机器人后也不愿意进行修补。相对地，它借助大量外接设备来完成它的日常工作。

比如这个类似轮椅的小推车，上端的支架托着EV机器人仅存的半截身体，外面罩着一层透明的膜，支架下端的轴上缠绕着一根又一根的电缆，最底端则是一排悬浮垫。

半截机器人一动不动，一根电缆扬起，插进屏幕后方的接口。

☺再一次，很高兴见到你。

☺藏品将由我保管。感谢你的光临，Solo船长，期待下一次与你见面。

Han站了起来，但没人来取走他手上的东西。所有的B1都端起爆能枪，对准了Luke。

“嘿，我的朋友什么也没干。”Han朝Luke走过去，但被一根电缆拦住了。

屏幕被许多个B1机器人的身体挡住了。一根电缆从它们中间穿过，插进其中一个B1机器人的胸口。

B1机器人颤动着，冒着火花，发出声音。

“别动我的藏品，Solo船长。”

“你的藏品？”Han举起手，“你的藏品在这里！”

电缆从B1身上抽出。B1的身上发出一阵爆裂声，腾起烟雾，然后倒在地上，变成了一堆废铁。

屏幕在空出来的间隙中重新亮了起来。

☹为什么我要选择一个假的工艺品？

☹在这里有一个真的绝地的时候？

Han抓住了其中一个B1手上的爆能枪，Luke将袍子扯下来扔向它们。他们一起跑向来时的门，但门早已紧闭，无论如何都拉不开。

他们在B1的包围中举起手，缓缓转过身。

又一根电缆插进一个B1：“我的想法改变了，我决定同时保管你们两人。”

B1倒下。剩下的B1用手铐铐住他们，押着他们走进另一扇门里。

门后并不是房间，而是一个正经的升降梯，他们和B1一起下降了很长一段距离，然后被拖下升降梯，拖进一条通道，塞进侧面一个罐头一样小而逼仄的空间里。

Han难受地动了动。B1把他们背贴背铐在了地面上。他看不到Luke，只能看到自己面前的那道闸门。

一直没能说话的Luke的开口了。

“它是怎么……”

“舌头没有办法辨认出绝地。它是辨认出了你。”Han暗自骂了一声，“这是个陷阱。”

“你的意思是舌头知道我会来？”

“记不记得我们讨论过，一定有个人在Coruscant负责将那些西斯工艺品集中再送到那艘Omi-Yta飞船上？”Han说，“我们中奖了。”

他们沉默了一会。

Han开口：“要多久你的机器人小朋友才能破解防护措施找到我们？”

“我不知道。”Luke说，“我没想到我们会下到这么……深。”

又沉默了一会。

“你能往左边挪一点吗？我的左边。”Han说，“你压着……对。”

Luke小心翼翼地移动身体以免碰到Han还没痊愈的那条胳膊。“抱歉。”他说。

“别说抱歉。”Han说，“也不是我第一次受伤了。”

Han想的是在Brentaal那次，但Luke不知怎么知道了。

“你是说你的肩膀？”

Han想要扭过头，但是在这个姿势下，加上他的胳膊，他真的做不到。

“Leia是怎么在那么短的时间内全都告诉你的？”

“我之前就知道一点。”Luke说，“我一直知道Leia有个曾经是真男友的假男友，我只是不知道这个人是谁。”

Han嘟哝了一声。

最终他开口：“这个情形不怎么恰当，但我得说我欠一个道歉，欠你们俩。”

“为了什么？”

Han一时张口结舌。

“……在Corellia，我是认出了你，但不是像我说的那样。我以为你是Leia的……”

“原来如此。”Luke的声音传来，“我想也是，但Leia坚持说不会。”

“我不会把你误认成她的男友？”

“你不会因为我是Leia的男友而接近我。”Luke说，“Leia坚持认为你对我有兴趣才那么做。”

事实是二者各半。但Han不会说出来，至少不是现在，他可以把这个答案留给某个大量摄入酒精后的时刻。

“我应该告诉你，也应该告诉她，但是我不知道该怎么开口，或者我不知道自己该不该开口。我生命中的很多事情都是一次性的，我只是没想到……我也不知道是怎么一回事，反正我老是能撞上你们俩其中一个，然后事情变得越来越古怪。”Han叹了一口气，“我早该发现的，是不是？”

背后传来Luke的闷笑声。“不全是你的错。我和Leia不是典型的兄妹。”

Han回想起了Leia之前说的话。“发现了。”

“我来Coruscant之后才遇到她。”Luke说，“在那之前我甚至都不知道自己还有个双胞胎妹妹。Ben和Leia的养父当初决定将我们分别抚养，为安全起见。在前二十年里我从来就没想过有姐妹是什么感觉，更别说是双胞胎。”

他接着说：“但在第一次见面的时候我们就感觉到了，有一种奇妙的东西联系着我们。那个时候我们彼此还不知道对方是谁，但是那种感觉很强烈。我从来没有对一个女孩这么着迷过，当然后来这一切都说得通了。”

Han一时没忍住，让几个词从他牙齿间滑了出去。

“亲你？”

“我们第一次见面之后她吻了我，那时候我刚失去叔叔和婶婶，她想要安慰我，而且就像我说的那时候我们还不知道。”Luke说，“Leia现在也会偶尔吻我，就是……一种习惯。”

Han发出了一个单调的音节作为回复。

“等等，”Luke的声音扬高了，“你是在吃醋吗？”

“没有。”Han立刻回答，“我为什么要吃醋？吃谁的醋？我有什么醋可吃？”

然而晚了，Luke在他背后笑个不停。

“我犹豫过。”笑声停止后，Luke说，“旧的绝地信条禁止一切依恋，包括对家人的依恋。但这很难。我们之间的联系非常特别，就好像……它一直都存在，只是我之前从来没有发现。而且对象是Leia，要不喜欢她真的很难。”

“确实。”Han承认了。

“我问过她兄妹是不是不该接吻，她说她爱吻谁吻谁。”Luke说，“她就是有这种出乎意料又理所当然的态度。包括这一整件调查西斯的事，她一直都处理得很好。”

“不包括对你父亲。”Han说道。

Luke没有立刻回答。

“她不能理解他的所作所为。”Luke的声调低沉，“但我可以。不是因为我比她更宽容，而是我和他一样是绝地，和他一样面对过黑暗面。我知道他做出的事很可怕，这也是为什么我可以理解他——如果我在某个时刻做了错误的选择，也许我会变得和他一样。”

Han晃动身体，往后撞在Luke的肩膀上。

“听着，小子。”Han严肃地道，“你父亲是你父亲，你是你。你不会变成他，永远不会。”

这时闸门朝Han倒下。

在落地之前闸门就碎成了几块，边缘冒着青烟，被腾起的灰尘烟雾吞没。一高一矮两个身影越过烟雾走进这个小小的空间，停在了Han身前。Han不得不扭到一边以避开他们。

一道蓝色的光芒划破烟雾，堪堪戳在Han的脸颊边上。

Han朝上看去，逐渐散去的烟雾后是一张极其英俊的脸，贯穿眼睛的疤并没有削减这种英俊。头发不那么金，而是偏棕，这点来说更像Leia。

眼睛是蓝色的，似燃烧着的冷焰，和Luke眼睛的蓝色截然不同。Han说“你不会变成他，永远不会”的时候倒没想着这一点。

这个人居高临下地看着Han。

Han认出了他。Han当然能认出他。

他只是不知道这个人打算对自己做什么。

他听见Luke惊讶的声音。

“父亲！？”


	31. Chapter 31

蓝色光剑高高扬起，朝他迎面劈下。

Han没有闭眼——尽管他很想——有一瞬间他差点闭眼了——但他没有。

光剑砍断了把他们固定在地面上的锁链，剑刃划过，手铐应声而落。

Luke跳了起来。一个圆滚滚的脑袋从擎着蓝色光剑的人背后冒出来，哔哔叫着滑向Luke。

“Artoo！”Luke开心地叫道。

小机器人脑袋上的阀门打开，另一把光剑的剑柄从里面弹出来。

来人将这把光剑也握在手里，然后交到Luke手上。

“光剑如同你的生命。”Anakin严肃地说，“不要再让它轻易离开你身边。”

Luke谨慎地点了下头，握住了他自己的光剑。

Anakin转过身来。

现在他能看见Han了。

但他的视线略过Han移向门口，就好像Han不存在。

“走。”

他迈出门，Luke紧跟在他身后，然后是Artoo。

Han也跟了上去。

门外倒着好几具B1机器人的尸体，Han蹲下来搜集它们的爆能枪。在他这么做的同时有更多B1机器人从同道两侧的门里涌了出来。

一蓝一绿两道光芒立刻亮起。

“Artoo，找一条逃走路线。”Anakin一边下令一边将光剑举起，Luke在另一侧摆出一模一样的姿势。

Artoo滑进一个拐角，将机械臂插进墙壁上的接口。B1机器人开始朝他们射击。

Anakin和Luke在用那种绝地秘法弹开射向他们的爆能枪束，Han被两人夹在中间，利用爆能枪从空隙里偷袭。不少B1机器人都被光剑弹回去的爆能枪束报废了，但新的机器人源源不断地补上来，逐步形成了包围，其中一拨发现了角落里的Artoo，改变了枪口的方向。

“去帮Artoo！”Anakin朝Luke吼道。

Luke挽了一个剑花，朝角落的方向跳过去，挡掉几支射向Artoo的爆能枪束。

被他弹开的红光有一部分没进了通道上方。一阵轰隆声从某处传来。Han之前就隐约听见了这个声音，他以为是某种设备发出的，但这声音现在变得更加激烈和清晰。

在某一个节拍上这声音变成了碎裂声，通道的顶部裂开了一个口子，然后迅速变深。一大块壁板落下来，重重地砸在几人之间。

头顶上的裂纹向四周蔓延。Han想拽住Anakin，只来得及抓到他袍子的一边。

“跑！”

壁板接连不断落下，激起阵阵烟雾，从里面崩出火花和机械声调的惨叫。他们无法前进，只得往身后长得仿佛没有尽头的走廊退去。一路上仍然有B1冒出来，都被他们解决了。终于不再有碎裂声出现，通道的顶部破开了好长一段，像个黑黢黢的伤口，地面上则堆积了高高的壁板碎块和夹在中间的机器人残肢。

Han和Anakin都安然无恙，这是好的一面。坏的一面是他们身前的通道被坍塌下来的壁板彻底堵住了。

Han低咒一声。Anakin面色阴沉，抬起手腕，对镶嵌在上面的通讯器出声道：“Luke！”

通讯器里传来回应，不甚清晰，但确实是Luke的声音。

“父亲，我在，Artoo也在。你们那里怎么样了，你和Han还好吗？”

“这里没有问题。”Anakin看都不看Han一眼，“你们的状况如何？”

“我们很好。通道只有一侧坍塌，Artoo在坍塌前下载了一部分这里的蓝图。”

“很好。我目前在坍塌方向的另一侧，这里应当有舌头的机库，我需要你为我指出方位。同时你和Artoo必须尽快回到地面，联系Obi-Wan，他知道该怎么做。”

Luke发出了一个音节，但被Anakin截住。

“照我的话去做。”

“……是的，父亲。”

Han一直没有出声。他理解Luke的态度为什么这么谨慎，从一种中立的立场来看，Anakin这个人有点……可怕。

别说他还很有害怕Anakin的理由。

Anakin对Han和Leia的事知道多少？和Luke的呢？他知道Han是谁吗？他们从来没有面对面过，之前Anakin给Han的全部印象就是全息影像里那个蓝色的背影以及每次和Leia争吵的那个声音。如今Han终于见到了本人，不得不说这张脸很符合Han脑中的那个形象。

其实Anakin长得很年轻，如果没有那道疤，他看起来比Han大不了几岁。

但Han不会这么认为。

因为眼睛。Han认得出来一双不再年轻的眼睛。

Anakin转过身，束在脑后的金发在空中划出一个弧线。他大步向通道的另一端走去，袍子在空中起伏。

也许他背叛了绝地，但他没有背叛绝地的时尚品味。

Han跟了上去。

一种硬邦邦的沉默横亘在他们之间。Anakin中途停下来接收了一次Luke的通讯，是半张平面图，显示机库就在通道的尽头。

沉默一直保持着，就好像Anakin彻底忽略了Han这个人。Han不是不乐见这样的局面，但他已经决定了要把自己和Leia还有Luke的伟大计划绑到一起，他不可能一直被忽略下去。

再说他也不觉得自己保持低调就能避免Anakin的注意。每次他想躲开这一家子人，某种神秘力量就会让他用更古怪的方式撞上去。

他们走了很久，Han差点觉得自己就要在沉默中窒息而死。终于通道的尽头显露在他们眼前，是一扇和通道一样大的闸门。

Anakin伸手在闸门边的操作板上按下几个按钮，错误提示音连接响起。

Han认为这是自己表现存在感的恰当时机。

他咳了一下，成功地让Anakin看向他，然后举起爆能枪：“介意用我的方法试一下吗？”

Anakin回过头去，一语不发，举起光剑，蓝色的剑刃插进操作板。

操作板爆出一阵火花。闸门发出一阵轰隆隆的声音，然后向侧边挪开。

Han挤出个笑：“这个方法也不赖。”

Anakin没理他，跨进门去。

门后是一个极其开阔的空间，高不见顶。光束从高处打下来，落到地面上已经是昏暗一片，只能勉强看清四周有不少庞大的轮廓。空气里弥漫着一股金属特有的腥味，Han嗅了嗅，是他熟悉的味道。

一侧的船坞里停着一架飞船，是一艘小型货运船，遥控操作型号。

Anakin抬腿走向了另一侧，那里通过铺轨和船坞相连，铺轨的尽头分岔成数条，其中一条连接一座环形的机器。数条机械臂从吊起的环形金属轨上垂下来，指向地面上的一个个圆形平台。

Han认出了这台机器，但Anakin在他之前开口。

“碳凝冷冻器。”

联想到舌头之前说的话，Han推测如果不是Anakin来救，这就是他和Luke的下一站。碳凝冷冻不是什么美好的体验，Han也不想去思考他们被碳凝冷冻后会被送到什么地方。

Anakin走到操作碳凝冷冻器的电脑旁。

“预设冷冻程序，目标一名人类，追加一名人类。”

作为追加的那个人类，Han咽了下口水。

Anakin的手继续滑动，此时他的通讯器响了。

“父亲！”通讯一接通Luke就急不可待地叫道，“Ben传来了消息，出事了，是Leia！”

“我来解释吧。”一个声音插进来。

Ben的声音依然不急不缓，但Han已经可以辨认出里面的焦急。

“在你离开前往地下世界之后，Leia收到了来自Omi-Yta上议院代表的邀请，对方请她作为自己的陪同者参加一场私人聚会。”

作为殖民星球的Omi-Yta目前由号称代表正统的上议院和号称代表普通公民利益的下议院分别把持，两方为了一个共和国参议院的议员席位常年在Coruscant派驻代表互相抹黑、使绊子、泼脏水，至今没能争出一个结果。但双方的代表都享有和议员同等的外交特权。

这就是为什么一艘Omi-Yta飞船可以公然停留在Coruscant的星域却不受Coruscant执法力量的监督。

“我试图阻止她，但没有成功。她答应赴约，并且已经离开了一段时间。她的通讯自她离开后便失效了。”

Anakin的脸色就像他已经被碳凝冷冻了一样。

“她不该这么做。”他冰冷地吐出这句话。

“有其父必有其女。”Ben回答道。

Anakin的脸色变了变，然后奇迹般地软化了下去。

“当务之急是尽快找到Leia。”Ben说。

“我有办法。”

Han觉得他能猜到Anakin有的是什么办法。

“我所在的机库里有预定通往那艘飞船的遥控货运船。程序锁死，必须要两件货物登船后才能运行发射程序。”Anakin说道，印证了Han的猜测，“我需要有人远程操作碳凝冷冻程序。Artoo，你能办到吗？”

通讯器里同时传来哔哔声，Luke大声反对的声音和Ben的叹息声。

“没有时间了。Artoo，听我的命令。”

Anakin转过头，Han已经自动站在了其中一个圆形平台上。

面对Anakin的目光，他耸了耸肩。

他完全赞同Anakin说的话，也赞同Anakin的意见。他们可以解除程序的锁定，可以破坏货运船上的生命检测装置，可以通过破解系统找到货运船的目标，还可以从其他地方想办法。

但是他们没有时间了。

Leia正一个人在一个远离Coruscant的地方，前往一个也许满是敌人的地方。而她不知道的是，等待她的是一个陷阱。

Leia不是只会等着人来拯救的公主殿下，但这不代表她不需要人去帮助她。

Han愿意成为这个人。

Anakin也朝这个方向走来。Han以为他要站到另一个平台上，但他走到了Han的面前。

他正看着Han。

在他开口之前，Han说：“不必。我不是为了Leia才这么做的。准确地说我是为了Leia才这么做的，但是她不欠我什么。这点Luke也一样。”

Anakin一直看着他。如果他的目光是刀——事实上也很像——Han认为自己已经被肢解了。

“你说得很好。”

Han一下子没明白是什么意思。

“Obi-Wan只会说‘你是你父亲的儿子，这一点无法也无需改变’。他需要有一个人来告诉他事实。”Anakin说，“告诉他他和我是不同的，告诉他他不是也不会变成我这样的人。”

这应当是一句夸赞，但Han并不为此感到高兴。

Anakin在他回答之前转身走向了另一个平台。

他们都站在了圆形的平台上。Anakin接通通讯，里面传来Luke的声音：“父亲！Han！不——”

“Artoo，现在。”然后Anakin关闭了通讯器。

他们开始下沉，视野中的景物不断上移，渐渐不可见。Han终于有了时间来思考一下他这漫长的一天：他在病床上醒来，死里逃生；他加入了一个攸关共和国或银河命运的伟大计划；他，一个走私犯，不知怎么对一个绝地发表了一些关于绝地教条的见解；他得知他的所谓前女友和他所谓前女友的所谓前男友是一对双胞胎兄妹而Kenobi和Ben是同一个人；他从Ben，或者Kenobi，或者Obi-Wan口中听到了关于Anakin的事；他被囚禁了；他见到了Anakin本人；他（某种意义上）得到了Anakin的认可。

现在他要和Anakin，前绝地，共和国的英雄，绝地的叛徒，Leia和Luke的父亲，一起被碳凝冷冻。

Han由衷地希望当他解冻的时候——如果能的话——这一天已经结束了。

在彻底沉入圆柱形的洞口前，Han听到了不远处传来的声音。

“这不是我第一次被碳凝冷冻。”

Han过了几秒钟才想到也许Anakin是在安慰他。

此时一股气体迎面喷到了Han的脸上，他失去了意识。


	32. Chapter 32

Han认为自己对于“从昏迷中苏醒”已经颇有经验了，但是现实并不如他所料。

他醒了，或者说，他的意识醒了。但他的身体仍然沉睡着。他能够感觉到自己的身体，沉重，僵硬，还有他的四肢，平放着。他躺在一个硬质的平面上。他的体内各种传来隐隐约约的疼痛以及酸涩感。以及他渴。

但他一动也不能动，哪怕是最细微的动作——移动手指，转动眼球——也不行，就好像意识和身体之间的联系已经被彻底切断了。

他开始感觉到恐慌。一种轻柔的触感落到他的额头上，同时，熟悉的声音响了起来。

“看看他。”

Leia的声音并无异样，无论现在他们的处境如何，至少Leia没有受到太大的伤害。

Han松了一口气。

“他怎么能这么做。”

另一个声音回答：“我相信Han是自愿的。”

Han赞同Luke的意见。

“这无法改变他行为的本质。”

Luke叹了一口气：“Leia……”

“我知道你要说什么。他这么做是因为他担心我。但是这和他过去的行为有什么区别？他明明可以采取其他的办法，但是他没有。而他会说他做这一切都是为了我，尽管我从来都没有要求过他这么做也不赞成他的做法。”

“他有他的理由。”

“他总是有他的理由。”Leia的语气冷酷，尽管她抚摸Han的动作依然温柔。“但事实就是，他可以选择不这么做。他做了。因为他无法面对他内心的恐惧。在恐惧面前，他想的不是如何去做正确的事，而是如何尽快摆脱这种恐惧，尽管他自己也知道出了差错后果有多严重。他输给了他自己，因为他在乎的只有他自己，就像他曾经那样。”

Luke沉默了。

沉默之后，他发出了声音。

他的声音很严肃。“Leia，”他说道，“我不认为他的做法是正确的。但我也不认为他的做法是错误的。他是我们的父亲。”

出乎Han的意料，Leia没有反驳。

Luke的声音变得柔和：“就好像你会不顾Ben的阻拦做你认为正确的事，他也会。我也会。虽然Han还没有醒，但我相信他也会。”

再一次，Han在心里表示赞同。

“这是不同的，我并没有……”Leia的声音渐渐变弱，然后她说，“我真的很像他，是不是？”

“他是你的父亲。”

“他也是你的父亲。”

“多谢知会。”

两个小小的笑声同时响起，融汇在一起。

“有时候我很嫉妒你。”Leia说。她的手挪到了Han的手上，覆着他的手背。“你可以把他当成……当成一个普通人来看待，你理解他，但我不能。”

“毕竟我也是个绝地。”

“我不是说那一方面。我不是绝地，但这不代表我就不如你了解他。”Leia的声音变得苦涩，“某种意义上，我比你了解得更多。在得知他的存在之后，我翻阅了所有我能接触到的文件和档案，我知道所有发生在他身上的事：他如何来到Coruscant，如何被绝地议会拒绝又接受，如何成为绝地，如何和母亲在一起，又是如何做出不可挽回的事。我看到了他的一生，我看到了他是怎么在一条不能回头的路上越走越远。你知道我的感受是什么吗？”

她说：“我想要原谅他。”

“因为他所经历的那些事。因为如果易地而处，也许我会做出和他一样的选择。”她说，“当我意识到这一点的时候，我吓坏了。”

“我明白了我和他有多相像。他有的那些，愤怒、不甘、迷惑、憎恨，我都有。我想要原谅他，是因为我自己也无法做得更好。但如果我原谅了他，就代表我允许自己变得和他一样。”

“我不能让这样的事发生。”她说。

Han听到了一阵悉索的声音，然后另一只也覆在了他的手背上，盖住Leia和他的手掌。

“你错了。”Luke说，“首先，在另一种意义上，我确实比你更了解他。你知道的是学徒Anakin，是绝地Anakin，但我了解的那个他还不是绝地。他是一个奴隶，爱着他唯一的家人，同时他也渴望冒险，渴望离开Tatooine——就像我一样。”

“我知道他曾经在一家Mos Espa的修理店工作，我认识他儿时的玩伴，他们会跟我讲他们以前一起恶作剧的把戏——当你知道一个人小时候干过哪些蠢事以后就很难再把他当成大魔头看待了。我去市场的时候人们会说我是Skywalker家的小子，是Anakin的儿子，对，就是那个离开Tatooine之后成了绝地的Anakin。至今还有人会在Tosche Station提起他当年是如何在飞梭赛中夺冠的。”

“那个时候他才九岁。”Luke说。

Han想象了一下。他从来没想过——尽管理论上这是必然存在的——九岁大的Anakin是什么样子。

“我比你更了解他，是因为我比你更早知道他曾经是个怎样的人。后来我知道他做过一些可怕的是，但我了解的那个他还在，就好像那个做了可怕事情的他也在，而这都无法决定他现在是个怎样的人。”Luke说，“也无法决定你是个怎样的人。”

Leia的手掌在Han的手背上翻过来，和Luke的手交握。

“我也知道害怕和他一样犯下不可挽回的错误是什么感觉。”Luke接着说，“但就在今天，我明白了一件事：恐惧不应当促使一个人做出错误的事，也不应当阻止一个人做出正确的事。你想要原谅他，不只因为你像他——一部分的他——也因为你爱他。”

他们的手交叠在Han的手上，将他的手背完全覆盖起来，传递来一阵阵温暖。

Leia发出一声叹息。

“你总是更像母亲，擅长保持冷静。”她说。“而我一遇到和他有关的事就失控。”

“你也做得到。你更像她。我没有遗传到她的口才。”

“所以刚才那些话都是原力教你的了？”

Luke笑了起来。“事实上，”他说，“是Han告诉我的。”

Leia停顿了一下，然后说话了。她的语气半是恼火半是喜爱。

“他真是满身惊喜。”

“我是。”

Han说道，同时他发现自己的眼睛能睁开了。

一开始他什么都看不清，一切都是雾蒙蒙的。他的喉咙也疼到他怀疑自己到底发出声音了没。有人托起他的头，一根吸管抵在了他的嘴唇上。Han本能地含住，听见Luke说：“喝慢点。”

他慢慢地喝完了不知道是什么味道的液体。然后又一根吸管伸过来，这次他抬起了手臂，自己捧住了那个装满液体的袋子。

把两袋液体都喝完以后他的视力恢复得差不多，喉咙也不再干得像要裂开一样。他环顾四周，这是个不大的房间，光线暗沉，但还能看清墙壁是某种奇异的金属色。一个个箱子一样的物体散落在四周，他躺在最大的那个上面，Leia和Luke并肩而立，在他身边。

“别动。”Leia制止了他想要坐起来的动作，把一团东西塞到他的脑袋下面。根据材质判断，Han认为这是Luke的袍子。

“怎么样了？”他问。

“Ben想办法动用了Coruscant警备队的力量。”Luke说。

“并且他和Omi-Yta下议院代表达成协议，取消了这艘飞船的豁免权。”Leia补充道，“警备队控制了飞船的大部分。”

Luke知道Han想问什么：“Ben正和Anakin一起寻找关于西斯的线索。”

此时他的通讯器响了。

Luke低头阅读，然后说：“Ben希望我们在行动方便的前提下和他们会合。他们找到了储存西斯工艺品的地点。”

他看向Han。Han点点头：“我和你们一起去。”

Leia和Luke一左一右将他的手臂架起来，让他从躺着的地方起来。刚一落地Han的膝盖就软了一下，幸好Luke及时撑住了他。

“我很好！”Han说，“真庆幸你比我矮。”

Leia和Luke同时翻了好大一个白眼。

他在Leia和Luke的搀扶下慢慢朝前走着。走出一段距离后，Luke将Han的重量交到Leia那边，自己从Han的手臂下钻出来，拔出了光剑。

“从这里开始也许会有敌人出现。”他轻声说。

他们穿过一条长长的廊道，有几个暴风兵躺在地板上。Han的视力还没有完全恢复，但他觉得那和他常见的暴风兵穿着不太一样。

一个暴风兵从拐角闪出来。

Luke没有任何犹豫，立刻挥舞光剑挡住朝他们射来的爆能枪束。反弹的爆能枪束击穿了暴风兵的盔甲。暴风兵无声倒下，和周围躺着的暴风兵装束一致。

他们的敌人使用和暴风兵相似的盔甲？

Han意识到事情不只是一个神秘的西斯那么简单。

他们继续前进，穿过一片看起来发生过交火的区域，进入电梯。

电梯上升，然后打开。正对着的是一片宽阔的空间，中央还有喷泉。Luke重新和Leia一起扶住Han，三人绕过喷泉，从一个不起眼的角落走进一条通道里。

通道两侧没有岔路，直通尽头和墙壁同高的门。门前站着三个影子，两高一矮，矮的那个上半截圆滚滚的。

Artoo的机械臂正插在一侧墙壁上的接口里，Anakin看着它。Ben站在他们身后，朝三人露出微笑。

Luke从Han的背后轻轻拍了拍Leia，然后将Han拉向自己这一边。

Leia犹豫了一下，放开Han的手臂，向前走去。准确地说是向Anakin走去。

她走到Anakin面前。

“尽管我不赞同你的做法——”

“那么你就不该迫使我不得不这么做。”

Leia瞪大眼睛。

“所以是我的错了？”

“你确实犯了错。”

“而你一点错都没有。”

Ben出声：“也许——”

但Anakin朝前踏出一步，几乎和Leia贴在一起。Leia不得不仰起头看他。

“我犯过很多错误，我不否认这一点。”他说，“我得到了教训。这也是我要教给你的东西。”

“因为你得到了太多教训。”

“因为我是你的父亲。”

“我的父亲，”Leia扬着头，语气坚硬而冰冷，“是那个曾经抚育我，关爱我，与我一同成长，给予我指引的男人。他不只是我的父亲，也是我的老师，亦是我的榜样。无论什么时候，我都为有他这样的父亲而自豪，因为他向我展示了我可以成为怎样的人，我应当成为怎样的人。”

“一个不会逃避错误，也不会动摇信仰的人。”她说，“一个懂得责任为何物，并勇于去承担的人。”

她说：“我爱他，尊敬他，不是因为他和我有血缘关系，而是因为他的品格和为人，因为他给予我的关爱。而对于一个——”

“Leia！”Luke大声吼道。

但Leia没有停止。“——一个曾经背弃信仰的人，一个抛弃妻子，消失二十余年的人，一个自称学到了教训，却从来没有真正反省过自己做错了什么的人，”她说，面沉似水，“我不需要一个谋杀犯来教导我。”

“够了。”

Ben走到他们之间，将他们分开。Leia依旧高昂着头，Anakin依旧低头看着她，脸上什么表情都没有。

然后他退到门边，转过身，好像在盯着Artoo的动作。

Luke让Han扶住墙壁，然后放开他，走到Leia身边，将他们的额头靠在一起。

而Han觉得自己刚刚目睹了一场非常狗血又非常严肃的家庭伦理剧。

这场家庭伦理剧里没有他的位置——目前还没有。

Artoo发出一阵哔哔声，从门边退开。

看似完整墙壁一般的门从中间裂开，朝两边滑去。

后面又是一层门，同样裂开。

一层又一层的门打开，直到露出一条甬道。甬道的尽头是一个小房间。

那里没有任何本来应该出现在秘密仓库里的东西。小房间里唯二的物体是一个展示台，以及放在展示台上的一个四方体。

和Han曾经见过的三棱锥体有相似之处，同样是金属包边，雕饰花纹和文字，不同的是这个四方体是蓝色的。

Anakin第一个走上前去，端详这个四方体，但是没有碰它。他让到一边，跟在他后面的Ben拿起了那个四方体。

他变了某种把戏，或者使用他的神秘力量，那个四方体从他的手掌中浮起，升到空中，投影出影像。

那是一段影像，并且是录像，因为Han认出了影像里的建筑物是Coruscant的绝地圣殿，而许多穿着长袍的人正来来往往，与现在绝地圣殿的死寂全然不同。

画面切换，显示建筑内部。穿着袍子的人更多，脸也更清晰。

突然他们骚乱起来。

有些人向后退，有些人迎向前。迎向前的是挥舞着光剑的人和戴着面具的守卫，向后退的是老人和孩子，其中有不少也试图向前，但被阻拦。

在Han意识到这段影像记录了什么之前，一个手持光剑的人已经破开了迎向前的人群。

他在杀戮。

就好像切开的是一张纸，他的光剑穿过各型各态的躯体，将包围住他的人群屠戮殆尽。鲜血溅在他与地上尸体所穿无异的袍子上，也溅在他的脸上。

Han认得那张脸，他当然认得那张脸了。

那张脸目前和他的距离不比录像离他的距离更远，他却觉得自己从来都没见过那个人。

画面的角度和位置一直变换着，追随着这个人的步伐。

他踏过尸体，光剑挥落，终结一条又一条生命。他刺穿一名长着角的女性，后者只来得及将怀里结着辫子的女孩推开。

画面再一次切换，落在一间安静的大厅里。尽管影像是单色的，Han仍然能够看清在一排排椅子后面躲着很多人。

很多孩子。

Leia发出了一个近乎窒息的声音。

他走了进来。

其中一个孩子从椅子背后走出来，对他说了什么。

他亮起了光剑。

突然，他的动作凝固了，然后他猛地转身，朝另一个方向奔去。

影像到此结束。

四方体落回Ben的手掌上。

没有人动作，也没有人说话。

直到有人朝Leia走去。他的脚步就如同他跨过绝地圣殿里那些尸体时的脚步。他的脸和那个在圣殿里进行屠杀的人的脸一模一样。

他伸出手，那只就在刚才还在影像里握着光剑屠杀的手。

在那只手即将落到她的肩膀上时，Leia躲开了。

她拼命地摇着头。

“不。”这是她唯一说出的一句话。

然后她转过身，朝大门快步走去。

Luke看了他们的父亲一眼，没有得到任何回应，也转过身朝Leia的方向追了过去。

Anakin还站在原地，手臂悬在空中，然后垂下。他是Han刚刚在影像里看到的那个人，却又好像不是。一种强烈的东西在他的脸上流淌，好像随时要冲开他绷紧的面孔，溃泄而下。

一只手放在了他的肩膀上。

“我很高兴你最终回到了我们身边。”Ben说。

那种强烈的东西散开了，绷紧的面孔也柔和下来，二者融合在一起，化成一种奇异的神色，覆盖住他的脸。

如果不是Han刚见过他大开杀戒的样子，他会说那是怀恋。

Anakin转过身，略微低着头，看着老绝地。“我也很高兴，老师。”


End file.
